How it Happened
by gurlie gal
Summary: *finished*This is another one of those T/P fics, but has a good story!It's from Pan's p.o.v. Pulease R/R! ^.^ WARNING!! First few chapters have Marron-hater stuff.
1. How it Happened

HOW IT HAPPENED......  
  
*Author's Note*  
  
This is my first Pan and Trunks fic, and I think you'll all like it. I believe that Trunks and Pan are the cutest couple! No Marron lover is gonna like this story.....it also has a bit of Bra and Goten love in it. Enjoy my story!Review!! By the way, this story is in Pans p.o.v and Trunks and Goten are only 1 1/2 years older than them and their all in high school.  
  
Pan: 16  
  
Bra: 16  
  
Trunks: 18  
  
Goten: 17  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Alright, alright! I'll get up, jeez, you could'nt even let me sleep for like, 5 minutes more!?"I complained.  
  
"Your education is more important. Now shower and be down for breakfast."said my dad. I swear he trys to be the worlds greatest father sometimes.  
  
I woke up, got showered and went down to eat. I grabbed a box of cheerios, spoon, bowl and milk. Luckily for me, i didn't inherit the sayin appetite, because if I did, everyone would think I was a freak. I believe myself to be more like my mom, I have her hair, and willingness, I got a few traits from my dad like my fighting skills, ambition, and well.....I'm working on my dad's brain-power right now.  
  
"Gotta run! I'm gonna be late for school." 'Like I want to go to school,' I thought.  
  
After eating I flew to school and met up with my best friend, Bra. She was very stylish today, and I could'nt belive how much make-up she wore all the time, ever since going to high school she's been putting on alot of make-up, her dad doesn't like the idea but her mom thinks it's cute. I could care less for make-up.  
  
"Pan, you gotta start looking more femine, I have a whole bunch of great ideas for your hair."said the giggiling and flirtatious Bra. She's definently like her mom.  
  
"Come on, Brice wants to meet me before class starts." I had a boyfriend, he was'nt like all the other guys I dated, he knew of my strength and accepted me for who I am, which is what I like in a guy.  
  
On the way there (which was the fences) we ran into Trunks and Goten. I could'nt help but blush whenever I saw trunks, I know I have a boyfriend, but I still have a little...okay a BIG crush on Trunks. Luckily for me, he does'nt know.  
  
"Hey guys whats up?"asked Goten.  
  
"Nothing, we were on our way to meet Brice." I swear, I think I saw a flash of jealousy on Trunks face, either that or the sun's light.  
  
"We were just on our way to....the library! Talk to you guys later."said Trunks grabbing uncle Goten.  
  
"Wow, Trunks going to the library, thats a first."said Bra. She obviously has a crush on Goten, whenever she sees him she starts blushing. We both know that we have feelings for one-anothers relatives.  
  
"Anyways, lets go, I bet Brice is waiting for me."I had to see what he wanted.  
  
We headed off towards the gates, but when we got there we stopped. Marron was over there, flirting with Brice! I marched off towards her.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Marron?!"I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked waiting for signs of a cat-fight.  
  
"I was talking to Brice here. We were just talking about last night."said Marron in her so called, sweet-and-defensless voice that really bugged me.  
  
"WHAT? Brice what is she talking about?"I asked, now turning towards Brice.  
  
"Well...umm...you see.....stuff happened last night..."said Brice with guilt written all over his face.  
  
"Stuff? What kind of stuff?!"I yelled crossing my arms. Little did I know, Trunks and Goten were watching in the distance.  
  
"I was drunk.....she kinda put the moves on me....and it happened."said Brice.  
  
I was now on the verge of tears, how could he do this to me? The guy I thought was the one who understood me and accepted me." I'm leaving."I said.  
  
"That would be for the best."said Marron.  
  
"I can't stand to be around you!"I said pointing to Brice."and your little horror!"  
  
"Oh, poor baby, gonna cry? It's obvious you weren't womanly enought for him."said Marron smirking.  
  
I could'nt stand to be around anymore, I ran off.  
  
"You 2 dollar ho! How could you do this to my best friend?! I'll make sure you dread the day you were born!"yelled Bra. At times she could have her fathers attitude.  
  
"Who are you calling a ho? The only ho around here is you, tramp!"spat back Marron. Thats what got Bra mad.  
  
"You wanna settle this womanly?"yelled Bra getting ready to fight.  
  
Goten and Trunks ran over sensing a nasty fight coming on.  
  
"Lets go bra! Class is gonna start."said Goten pulling Bra away.  
  
"I'm not through with you!"yelled Bra. Marron waved bye and went back to talking to Brice.  
  
I still could'nt believe what Brice did, I ran over to the big elm tree at our school and wept. A caring hand came over and put itself on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Trunks. Goten and Bra were there too, having sympathy for me.  
  
"He was'nt your type anyway."said Trunks, trying to comfort me, it actally did work , whenever I'm around Trunks I feel better.  
  
"You should have seen Bra! She was getting ready for a big fight with Marron!"said Goten.  
  
I smiled and hugged Bra, she was a really good friend, and I was glad I didn't have Marron for a friend.  
  
"Thanks alot you guys, I feel a little better."I actaully felt alot better.  
  
"No problem, how about after class we head over to the ice-cream shop?"volunteered Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, ice-cream always makes me feel better!"said Goten.  
  
I giggled and was greatful to have such great friends/uncle. "Sure, meet you guys all there after school?"I asked.  
  
"Sure, we'll be there."said Trunks.  
  
I went off to class feeling a lot better, and a lot of hatred towards Marron. School ended at 3 and I went off to meet Trunks, Bra and Goten. They were all there like planned. We all sat down and orderd.  
  
"I'll have 3 extra-large sundae's with extra fudge."said Trunks. The waitress looked a little startled but wrote down his order.  
  
"That sounds good, I'll have the same, but make it 4."said Goten.  
  
"I'll have a chocolat-chip-cookie dough shake." I replied.  
  
"I'll just have a strawberry smoothie."said Bra.  
  
The waitress went off to take our orders and we decided to chat.  
  
"I swear, why did'nt you guys inherit the sayjin appetite?"asked Goten.  
  
"Sayjin women don't eat that much. Only the guys do."said Trunks.  
  
"But still, if I was a human I would have eaten alot more than a smoothie."said Goten refering to Bra.  
  
"I'm on a strict diet."said Bra.  
  
"Your not fat!"said Goten.  
  
"She does'nt like to train, so she has to be on that diet, she's too lazy to get off her large butt."said Trunks smirking alot like Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, shut up!"said Bra applieing more make-up.  
  
I just laughed, I did'nt want to get in the middle of that little arguement. The waitress came by and gave us our food, the guys ate it all in a flash and I took my time. When we were all done eating I told them I was going to go home. After saying bye, I flew off. While I was flying I felt a fimiliair ki, and Trunks was right next to me.  
  
"I just wanted to fly you home." he said. He was sooo sweet.  
  
"I'm not a little kid ya know!"I said.  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you got home alright."said Trunks.  
  
"Thanks Trunks, your a good friend."I said.  
  
We flew the rest of the way to my house in silence. Not completley sure of what to say to each other. Soon we got to my house and Trunks said bye. I said bye, back and went inside. On my way up to my room my father stopped me.  
  
"I felt your ki go up this morning, I was just wondering if all was well."asked my dad.  
  
"It's nothing, Brice and I broke up."I said getting all teary-eyed remembering it.  
  
"Are you sure, I know you would be talking to your mom about this kind of thing, but she's on a buisness trip right now."he said.  
  
"Everythings ok, I just need some sleep."I replied, not really wanting to talk about what happened. I would of course, say that Marron stole my boyfriend, but my dad was friends with Krillin's family and I did'nt want a big arguement between familys starting. So I went upstairs to bed, dreaming about Trunks......  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
*Author's Note*  
  
How did ya'll like like it? I might continue, it depends on if I get enough reviews. Just to remind you all who don't read author's notes: THIS IS MY FIRST T/P FIC!!*ahem* just had to get it through! Review! 


	2. How it Happened 2

HOW IT HAPPENED PART 2  
  
*author's note*  
  
I'm baack! I could'nt go on with life without continuing this story, I luv writting, hope ya'll enjoy, and review!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
YES! It's a weekend! That means I can see Trunks, I better call Bra. Maybe I can spend the night over at her house for the weekend, my dad has to go to Austrailia to meet my mom there, and I'll be home alone. Hmmmm.....my dad doesn't like it when I stay home alone. I know! I'll ask my dad if I could spend the night over at Bra's for the weekend! Then I could see Trunks! I went downstairs and saw my dad already up and eating breakfast.  
  
" Ummm.....dad?"I asked.  
  
"Yes Pan?"he asked, still eating his breakfast.  
  
"You know I'm gonna be home alone this weekend, and I know that you don't like it when I'm all alone so....."  
  
"Continue"  
  
"Well....would it be ok if I asked Bulma if I can spend the night over at her house this weekend? Bra would be there and we could go shopping."  
  
"I don't know.....Have you called Bulma?"  
  
"I'll do that now." I said heading toward the phone. I dialed Capsule Corp and Bulma picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Bulma! It's me Pan."  
  
"Hi Pan! We haven't heard from you in a while"  
  
"My dad is going on this buisness trip this weekend, and he does'nt want me to stay home alone. So I was thinking maybe, I could go to your house for the weekend?"  
  
"That would be wonderful, Bra would love to see you! What time is your dad leaving?"  
  
"He leaves at 10, in 2 hours."  
  
"Bring your stuff over when he leaves, and I'll see you then! I gotta go feed Vegeta."  
  
"Thanks Bulma! Bye."  
  
Life is good! I'll go pack for Bulma's now. I rushed upstairs and grabbed clothing that I needed. I grabbed my blue jeans, a black tank-top, tennis shoes, tooth brush, hair brush, and my sweat pants just in case there'll be sparring.  
  
"Pan! I've got to head to the air port now, I want to be early. I'll call you when I get to Austrailia!" yelled my dad from downstairs.  
  
"Ok, I'll be at Bulma's!"I yelled back.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
My dad left and and I grabbed my stuff and flew to Bulma's. When I arrived, my heart stopped, Trunks was in sweat pants with no.......shirt! He was sparring with Goten.  
  
"Hey Pan!" said Uncle Goten. Trunks turned around and saw me.  
  
"Hi Pan, wanna spar?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Sure! I need to go put my stuff inside first, then I'll spar."  
  
"Your stuff?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah, I'm spending the night this weekend, cause my dad is gonna be gone."  
  
"Great, I want to see how good you've become at sparring."said Trunks.  
  
I opened up the back door and headed toward Bra's room, when I got in there I saw Bra.  
  
"Pan!! My mom just told me! You're spending the night this weekend!"squealed Bra.  
  
"I'll chat with you later, your brother just asked me if I wanna spar. You can watch, Goten is out there." I knew Bra would never come outside if I didn't say the magic words.  
  
"I'm there!" and before I could blink, Bra was gone.  
  
I put my stuff away, changed into some sweat pants, and went downstairs and out the door to see my purple-haired-hottie.  
  
"Let's get started."I said.  
  
"You sound confident, but you won't be confident when I beat you."smirked Trunks.  
  
"HA! Quit talkin and lets get to fighting." I made the first move and headed toward Trunks.  
  
Trunks knew what I was doing and right before I could hit him, he ended up behind me. Sensing him behind me, I ducked right when he was going to throw a blast at me. I quickly turned around, appeared behind Trunks, and decided to trick him, so I appeared right above him and threw my own blast at him. It hit Trunks, but it didn't do much damage.  
  
"You're weak."he said.  
  
"That wasn't my strongest attack." I snapped.  
  
"Suuuuuure."Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
I quickly turned super sayjin and he did the same. Trunks came at me with a kick toward my stomach, I blocked it and could tell he wasn't trying his hardest. *He thinks I'm weak, I'll show him weak!* I fired a kame-hama blast at him while he wasn't looking, and it him in the back. Then I flew toward him and got him in a headlock. Easily, he got away. *damn! I'll never equal him in strength, I'll have to just keep firing blasts at him* He grabbed my arms and held them in back of me, making it impossible for me to escape. *Hey! I like this position!*  
  
"Give up?" he asked laughing.  
  
"No!"I yelled.  
  
"You can't get out of this, If you do you'll only get hurt more." he said.  
  
"Errrrrr.......FINE! I'll give up, for today......you're just lucky my dad doesn't let me train that much. Or else I would have wooped your butt. *Cute and tight butt....*  
  
"Yeah right, I could beat you any day.I'm hungry, let's go grab stuff from the kitchen Goten." Trunks and Goten went inside while Bra and me were left outside.  
  
"The nerve of those two! Leaving us outside for food!"yelled Bra.  
  
"Food always comes first in their lives."said Pan. " Come on let's go to the mall, I wanna buy new sweat pants and shoes."  
  
"OK! The only thing I like more than Goten is the mall.First I've gotta get my credit card. I suggest you change, we're going boy shopping!" screeched Bra.  
  
"I don't want to go boy shopping.....I want to shop for clothes, and besides, no one can replace Trunks." I grinned.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what you see in him. If you want Trunks, you should make him jealous. And the only way to make him jealous is to get a boyfriend." exclaimed Bra.  
  
"Well.....I don't know....maybe......"  
  
"Great, let's get you hooked up!" Bra grabbed my hand and took me upstairs before I could object.  
  
When we got upstairs, Bra decided I needed a make-over.  
  
"Oh no! I'll get changed, but I'm NOT putting on make up!"  
  
"Nonsense. How are you going to get a guy without make-up?"  
  
"Easily. I'll make you a bet. IF I don't get a guy by the end of the day WITHOUT make up.......we can got to the mall tomorrow.....and you can put make-up on me......"  
  
"COOL!! If you do win.....?"  
  
I smirked and replied. " You got to go to the mall without make up."  
  
"I'm not worried, cause I know you can't get a guy without make up. Now let's get going....but you really have to change. You stink like sweat and Trunks."  
  
"Oooooh I do smell like Trunks. In that case I'll saver this shirt forever."  
  
"Oh...my god......that is nasty! What do you see in Trunks?"  
  
"I see gorgeous blue eyes, a fit body, a smile to kill, and an adorable tight bu-"  
  
"DON'T say more! I'm going to puke!"  
  
"Well you asked......I'll go get changed."  
  
After I got changed into some tight blue jeans and a spaghetti strapped blue shirt, we went to the mall.....  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*Author's note*  
  
What did you all think of it? Review! Don't worry there'll be more T/P romance in the next chapter. And maybe a little G/B......I dunno! I'll just type.....Will Pan win the bet? Will Bra win the bet? Will Trunks and Goten go to the mall and see them with guys? Enough with all the 'will's' I'm gonna get started on the next chapter! 


	3. How it Happened 3

HOW IT HAPPENED 3  
  
Oi, shopping with Bra is soooo boring. All she does is go to shop after shop. While she's stopping for clothes, I told her I was gonna look around for some guys, I wasn't ready to lose the bet.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you at the fountains at 1:00." she winked at me which meant 'go get em'.  
  
Yeah, I'll go get em, without make-up. I soon decided that the best place to look for guys was at the restraunts, guys love to eat. As I walked over there, I saw familiar blonde hair. Marron, the slut. I really didn't feel like dealing with her, it looks like she's hogging all the guys anyway. Sighing, I turned and left to get my sweat pants and shoes I said I would buy, but before I left, Marron called my name.  
  
"Pan! I can't believe, you're actually at a mall. I thought you bought your stuff at the 99 cents store."All the guys around smirked and I decided they must be Marron's followers.  
  
"Whatever Marron. Unlike you, I don't go around shopping for boys like the town slut! Everyone gets a ride with Marron."  
  
"Humph, unlike you, I can get guys. Honestly who would want you! You have no figure or boobs, I really wonder how Brice came to like you."  
  
Oh she asked for it! I went over there and slapped her on the face."That will teach you, you blonde whore!"  
  
"My face you bitch! You ruined my make-up, and now I'm going to teach YOU a lesson!" She jumped on me and started punching.  
  
It didn't hurt much, but it made me mad! I threw her off, and started punching her. All of a sudden I was picked up, I looked up and saw it was Trunks. Marron stopped her fighting and tried to look as decent as possible in front of Trunks.  
  
"Pan, what do you think you're doing? The security guys would have arrested you for sure." said Trunks.  
  
"It was Marron! I got so mad I slapped her and she jumped on me. I wish you didn't come, I was going to kill her!" I snarled.  
  
Goten and Pan arrived, wondering what happened. Marron and her followers left, and Trunks, Bra, Goten and I flew back to C.C. When we got in the house, Trunks asked me:  
  
"Why were you fighting?"  
  
"She...she said that I had no figure or boobs to impress any guy, and she wondered why Brice liked me. I got so pissed hearing about Brice, I slapped her." I responded.  
  
"Well, I can't blame you for being mad......"said Trunks.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat, how about pizza?"I offered.  
  
"Ok, lets forget this whole thing ever happened and eat." said Bra sarcastically." If I were you, Pan, I would go to her house and t.p her pink Beetle!"  
  
"BRA! We don't want my niece to fight, we want to eat." said Goten rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Wait, Bra's right! I should get revenge! What to do, what to do......"I started planning ideas in my head of severe punishment.  
  
"No Pan, we'll eat.......and then t.p her car." winked Trunks.  
  
"Ok!" I agreed.  
  
"WHA?! If Gohan ever found-"I immediatly interupted Goten.  
  
"Goten, IF my dad ever found out then I would be in big trouble, IF!" I reminded him.  
  
"But, but......" Goten stutterd.  
  
"Whats the matter Goten, I would think you of all people would want revenge on something this serious. You don't want Marron to get away with what she did to Pan, huh?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Ummmm......alright....after pizza....." Goten knew he lost that arguement.  
  
"So, what do all want on your pizza? I think Pan and I are going to split a pepperoni pizza, and we'll get you guys 40 boxes of pizza. Thank god it isn't dinner."said Bra.  
  
"I'll have....sausage, pepperoni, cheese, ham, sardines, and that will do for me."said Goten.  
  
"I'll have the same, make it 20 boxes for each of us." said Trunks.  
  
Bra called, we ate, and then we went over to mall. Of course, Marron still was there. It wasn't very hard to identify Marron's Voltswagon PINK beetle. The license plate read: 2 cute 4 U. *shudder* she sounds like a fruit. (AN: For those of you who don't know what a fruit is, it's a fag.)  
  
"Got the stuff?"I asked.  
  
"Yep."replied Goten.  
  
"I'll keep watch. If my ki flares there's someone coming. It's a good thing her car is parked in the garage."said Bra.  
  
"Let's start off with wipped cream, after whipped cream we'll add the toilet paper, then we'll decorate it with eggs."smirked Trunks.  
  
"OOO! I wanna add a cherry!" Cherry was the closest thing to pink, so I volunteered it.  
  
"Let's get started." said Goten.  
  
About 5 minutes later we were done with the whipped cream. Then we added the toilet paper which only took about 10 minutes to make it perfect. Bra's ki shot up! We all hid, and waited for her ki to lower down.  
  
*Bra's P.O.V*  
  
Great, here comes the security gaurd. Uh oh....if he catches them they'll get busted! I gotta think of something quick, he's headed this way.  
  
"Excuse me sir, ummm....I was wondering if you've seen my dark blue convertible."  
  
"Sure, I'll check it for you cutie." said the young, yet perverted officer.  
  
Oh great, whats he expect feom me? A lap dance?  
  
"You can't find your car, eh? Step in my office and you can tell me all about it." said the guard seductively.  
  
EWW! He's like 24! No way I'm sleeping with an old guy.  
  
"Ummm....I'm in a hurry. I'll just tell you what the license plate is, then you could find my car."I said.  
  
"There's always time for a talk. I don't think your in a hurry."there's that seductive voice again!  
  
Damn! I got to get him out of the way....I know!  
  
"Maybe there is time for a a chat." I said putting my finger on his shoulder. " I mean, if my parents ever found out about this you could be in trouble." I said, lowering my ki, to let the others finish.  
  
"Oh really? Who might your parents be?"he asked, as he wrapped his arm around my waist. YUCK!  
  
"They're only the Owners of Capsule Corp, who are waiting for me to get home right now in my blue convertible." I replied calmly.  
  
"Wha?! I'll go get your car. " he said, his face turning white as he let go of me.  
  
"Aww, your not going play with me?"I almost burst out laughing.  
  
He ran off to get my 'car.' Stupid baka, I flew here.  
  
*Back in Pan's P.O.V*  
  
Whew, her ki went down. Let's continue with the eggs. We threw on the eggs, sometherd them over her car and I added the cherry.  
  
"Eureka! Let's get Bra and wait for Marron to come out and see her cute pink beetle now!" I smirked.  
  
We went off to get Bra, and saw she was........giggiling?  
  
"Why did your ki go up?"asked Trunks.  
  
"No big reason. Security gaurd came and I gave him a lap dance."replied Bra still giggiling.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!"yelled Trunks.  
  
"BRA!"gasped Goten.  
  
I knew she was lying. Trunks and Goten didn't.  
  
"I'm only joking!" laughed Bra." Did you two really think I was gonna give a 24 year old guy a lap dance?"  
  
"Ummm...."Goten stuttered.  
  
Well...." Trunks stuttered.  
  
"You 2 really thought I'm that kind of person?!?!?"yelled Bra.  
  
"Bra, you should see Marron's car! We're going to hide and wait to see the look on her face when she sees her car!"I said changing the subject.  
  
Bra totally forgot about her arguement and a mishevious look came on her face."Yes, Let's go and wait for Marron."  
  
I could see the guys in the back round giving me silent "thankyou's." So we went back to the garage and waited for Marron....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Author's Note*  
  
HEHE! Marron's finally gonna get what she deserves! :) Sorry for all ya Marron fans. Your welcome, for all ya Marron haters like me!  
  
[pic] MARRON! 


	4. How it Happened 4

HOW IT HAPPENED 4  
  
Pan, Trunks, Goten and Bra were all awaiting Marron. Marron's beetle was now covered in eggs, toilet paper, whipped cream and a cherry. About a hour later, Marron came out. She had tons of shopping stuff, but she wasn't carrying any bag but her purse.  
  
"Thanks a lot boys. I didn't want to brake a nail." said Marron, looking for her car.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY CAR!!!" yelled Marron running over to her beetle.  
  
We all started giggling silently. Marron got exactly what she deserved.  
  
"Who the hell did this to my car! "Marron continued yelling," If I find the person who did this I'm going to sue!  
  
"Whatever. She won't be able to find us. Let's go back to C.C" I said.  
  
We all flew back, discussing the days events. Bra still said I had to go to the mall with make-up because I didn't get a guy. I sighed in defeat, and promised her I would go to the mall with her tomorrow with make- up on. We arrived back at C.C, Trunks and Goten were getting dressed up for something?  
  
"Hey, uncle. Where are you and Trunks going?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we're going on double dates tonight." said Goten.  
  
" Oh......cool...."I could not believe it! Trunks has a girlfriend! And my uncle!  
  
By the look on Bra's face, I knew she couldn't believe it either. When Goten said double dates she froze, and looked hurt for a sec, but she excused herself to go in her room. Obviously Goten hadn't know that Bra had feelings for him or see her go up to her room. I did a really good acting job of not caring about Trunks and Goten's date. Inside I was jealous, angry, hurt and sad. It's amazing how many emotions can come over a person at one time. I had a feeling more emotions like this was going to erupt inside me. Let me put it short, Trunks is......a dating guy. I wouldn't exactly call him a player. Every time he comes home with these new girls, I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream because I'm tired of Trunks having a different girlfriend every week! It's crazy! *sigh* What can I do? I can't really do anything, maybe glare at the girl, glaring at her was the only thing I could do. I really wanted to pound their face in! Sighing yet again, I went with Bra up the stairs to see her crying.  
  
"I-I-I thought he *sniff* knew by now the feelings I had for him!" cried Bra.  
  
"Guys are jerks." I said to try and comfort Bra.  
  
"y-yeah!"  
  
"We can win em' back from those bimbos! We just have to look extra special at the mall tomorrow." I cannot believe I said that. Well, anything to win back Trunks.  
  
"We'll get them back! It's time for a make-over!"  
  
"........."  
  
"Come on ya know you want a make-over!"  
  
"....no.....I don't......."  
  
"Well your going to have to, to win back Trunks!"  
  
"Let's eat dinner and we'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
"Bra! Pan! Dinners ready!" yelled Bulma.  
  
We went downstairs to eat chicken and rice. There were tons of chickens and bowls of rice on the table. Bra and I grabbed our plates of food and ate on Bra's balcony. We discussed tomorrows events and Bra said she had the perfect idea of what I could wear. -.-;;;  
  
"A dark midnight blue would go with your eyes." she said.  
  
"If we're dressing up, we might as well go to a club instead of the mall." I said, not wanting to go to the mall.  
  
Bra's eyes lit up, "That's a great idea!"  
  
Soon we finished our food and I went to put the plates in the kitchen. It was only six o'clock, but I was tired. I got into my blue boxers and my white tank top. Bra came out of her room wearing pink and purple p.j's that read "princess" on the tank top. We grabbed blankets and went into the living room to watch 'south park'. Love that show. In America it would be on a ten. But in Japan it's on at 6. (AN: I don't really know if that show is in Japan, or what time it's on. So bear with me peeps!)  
  
"Yes! South Park marathon until 10!" screeched Bra.  
  
Popcorn was popping in the microwave and I went to get it but Vegeta was just coming out of the Gravity Room and got it first. So I made another one and ate it with Bra. The hours flew by, and soon it was 10 o'clock. I was too tired to go upstairs, and I saw Bra was already asleep on the couch, so I slept on the other couch by the window. At 10:30, I woke up to hear a car door slam, and soon I realized it was Trunks. Good, he didn't bring the woman to his bedroom. Trunks would never actually do that, but I had my suspicions. I pretended to sleep, and I saw Trunks come in. He walked up the stairs and into his room. I went to sleep with thoughts of the following night, in my head. I woke up to the screaming of Vegeta in the early morning, and I figured the G.R must be broken. Bra had already woken up and got dressed. So I went up and I got dressed into jean shorts and a hurly T-shirt. Then I went downstairs and joined the Briefs for breakfast.  
  
"Ya better get your swimsuit on, we're going swimming." said Bra.  
  
"I didn't bring a swimsuit...." I said.  
  
"You can borrow one of mine!"  
  
"Great....." Bra's bathing suits were a little revealing. I didn't like that.  
  
We soon finished, and Bra and I went upstairs and looked at her selections of bathing suits.  
  
"I could just fly to my house and get my swimsuit it would be better." I said hoping she'd let me.  
  
"Nonsense. I got the perfect swimsuits for us that will definitely get Trunks and Goten's attention."  
  
She picked out a black swimsuit with black water shorts because I didn't want to wear underwear bottoms, that's what I call them. Bra picked out a hot pink bikini that was very bright. Bra threw me a towel and we went towards the pool. I jumped in, while Bra sunbathed. We were only swimming in the pool for a half and hour, when uncle Goten came out. He took one look at Bra and his mouth flew open. I giggled so hard I had to go under water so he wouldn't hear me. When I stopped giggling I went up to see Bra and Goten talking.  
  
"Is Trunks here?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yep, he's probably in his room." said Bra." you guys can join us for a swim."  
  
"Sure! I'll go get my swimming trunks." After saying that, Goten flew to the Son house.  
  
"Bra! He couldn't take his eyes of you!" I smirked.  
  
"Oh I know! Pan, you should try this. It would probably work with Trunks."  
  
"Ummm.....sure..." I went over and laid on a lawn chair next to Bra.  
  
In about 2 minutes uncle Goten came back .  
  
"Is Trunks down yet?" asked Goten.  
  
"No, you should go get him." Bra said.  
  
Goten went into C.C while we waited outside. Goten came out a little later with his swimming trunks on. I saw Bra trying not to blush so much. Soon Trunks came out, I saw him look at me in suprise.  
  
"Let's go swimming." he said, NOT complimenting me.  
  
He put his towel down and was about to jump in, when I pushed him in the water first. Then, baka Goten, pushed me into the water. When I came up, Trunks pushed me under the water, so I grabbed his feet and pulled him under. Goten wanted to get into the fight too, so he pushed us both under again after we got up. Trunks and I then went over to Goten, who was hiding behind Bra.  
  
"Goten! Stop being a chicken!" I yelled as I walked over towards him.  
  
"GOTEN! Don't hide behind me!"yelled Bra at uncle Goten.  
  
Trunks and I got exact ideas into our heads and I went over grabbed Goten while Trunks grabbed Bra, we both winked at each other and threw them in. Bra came up mad while Goten came up laughing.  
  
"what did you do that for?!"screamed Bra.  
  
"You had to come into the water some time." I said.  
  
Soon we smelled the delicious aroma of Bulma's cooking and went inside to eat our lunch which consisted of hot dogs, chips and soda. We all ate and then got dressed. Bra and I then went up to her room to start getting ready for the club.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to come swimming again?"asked Trunks coming up the stairs.  
  
"No, we're getting ready-OUCH!" I yelled as Bra elbowed me in the side.  
  
"Getting ready for what?"  
  
"We're going to....the mall!"Bra lied.  
  
"Why are you getting ready for the mall? You're already dressed."  
  
"Well, Pan and I are doing an experiment with...the latest styles...and we want to go to the mall to see if we're in the latest fashions..."Bra lied again. It was a bad lie but Trunks fell for it.  
  
"...Alright, be back before dinner."  
  
"It might take a little longer than that, because Pan and I plan to go to a friends house to study for this final exam tomorrow." Bra continued lying.  
  
"Pan has to be home....when?"asked Trunks.  
  
"I'm staying over again and I'll go home after school tomorrow." I said.  
  
Without further questioning from Trunks, we went in Bra's room and got ready......  
  
(AN: I do not copy my stories from anyone! It is all written by me, and I would luv it if no one copied. Anywayz....What will happen when Bra and Pan go to the club? Will Trunks and Goten be there? DAMN! I just gave it away! I'll shut up now and start writing more.... 


	5. How it Happened 5

HOW IT HAPPENED 5  
  
"I wish we had more time to go to the mall." Bra said sadly.  
  
I sighed in relief.  
  
"We'll just have to go next weekend!" said bra getting all cheery.  
  
I groaned.  
  
"Now, let me see....I think you should wear this!" Bra handed me clothes and I observed them.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" I yelled.  
  
Bra gave me a black leather miniskirt, what looked like a white bikini top with beads covering my mid-drift, a black leather jacket, ( I didn't mind the leather jacket.) and black leather boots that went up to my knees.  
  
"You'll be the center of attention with that outfit on."  
  
"I'm barely wearing clothes!"  
  
"Do you want a different top?"  
  
"Yes, and a different skirt!"  
  
"I'll give you a different top, but not a different skirt."  
  
"Fine, just give me the top."  
  
Bra took the top that I had and gave me a different top. I looked at this top too. It was okay, it was a white tanktop but it tied around my neck and was cut like a V at the bottom of the shirt. It was better than the other shirt.  
  
"Go put that on in the bathroom, I'll get dressed in my room." Bra said.  
  
I went ad got changed, I yelled to see if Bra was done dressing. When she finally said yes, I got out of the bathroom and saw Bra in a blue strapless dress that went up to the mid-way of her thighs. She had her hair up in messy bun, with 2 strainds of hair on either side of her face. She looked really good with the blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick.  
  
"Pan, you look great!"  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Let me put some make up on you."  
  
I hesitantly walked over and sat down, while Bra started adding make up. When she was done, I looked at yself in the mirror. Bra had done my hair into a high ponytail. It really showed my face. Then I saw she put silver eye shadow on me with sparkles on the eye shadow, then she put some lip gloss on me. I had to admit, Bra did a good job.  
  
"We look great!" squealed Bra.  
  
"How are we gonna leave the house?" I asked.  
  
"Put these overalls on over your clothes, and put your jacket on over it. I'll wear this long spring dress over my clothing. Try not to show your face alot."  
  
"What about your face?"  
  
"My family's used to seeing me with this much make up on."  
  
"True."  
  
"Now lets head downstairs. You walk behind me."  
  
We both walked downstairs, we were relieved to see that Bulma was in her lab and Vegeta was in the training room. Trunks must of been with Goten some where. Bra and I went to the garage and Bra and I went off to the club in Bra's car. Soon we arrived at this really cool club.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in?"  
  
"You're forgetting, I'm the daughter of Bulma, head of C.C. Therefore I can bring any friend I want in this club without worrying about an ID."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We went in the club without anyone to stop us. Music was blasting and people were dancing and drinking. Bra and I soon went on the dance floor and started dancing, soon these two cute guys came over and joined us. When we were done dancing all four of us got a table. Tom and Brennen were the guys names, and they were both eighteen. Bra and I thought they were really nice. So we got their phone numbers and left to get a drink real quick.  
  
"Waiter, I want a Dr. Pepper and a Pepsi please." said Bra.  
  
The waiter went to go get our drinks and we drank at the bar dissusing about our new boyfriends.  
  
"They're sooo sweet. And they don't drink!" said Bra sippind her soda.  
  
"I know, and they're both at the college we plan to go to!"  
  
All of a sudden Bra spit out her soda.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Look! Trunks and Goten are here with their dates!"  
  
"...Crap...."  
  
"We gotta leave!"  
  
Bra and I went to grab our jackets and we were just saying bye to Tom and Brenned when Trunks and Goten came up to us.  
  
"BRA! PAN! What are you two doing here?!" Yelled Trunks and Goten at the same time.  
  
"Umm, we heard about the club and we got boyfriends...." Bra squeaked.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" questioned Trunks.  
  
"They were really nice and they are taking us out again sometime because we like them!" I yelled back.  
  
The two guys we were with were getting nervous. Trunks and Goten glared at them.  
  
"Maybe we should leave....we'll call you guys tomorrow...." said Tom.  
  
"You won't be calling them, you won't even be seeing them again!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Tom and Brennen left hurriedly. Bra and I started glaring at Trunks and Goten.  
  
"You guys always ruin the fun we have!" yelled Bra.  
  
"Your too young to be hanging out with eighteen year olds, it's against the law." said Goten.  
  
"We're too young for everything! We never go anywhere fun!" Bra continued yelling.  
  
"Thanks alot Trunks, for scaring away the one guy I was really interested in!" I started yelling at Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked kind of hurt and mad. Bra left crying. I hurried out the door after her, before I got out the door I yelled back at Trunks:  
  
" I thought you would have been happy I found a boyfriend. A guy that woudn't cheat on me like Brice did. But you and Goten had to butt in on our personal lives and ruined it! So just don't talk to Bra and me EVER again! Go back to your whores and have a good time with your relationships! Since Bra and I will never have a relationship!" And with saying that I left.  
  
A valet driver brought our car up to the front.  
  
"Let me drive Bra." I said that because Bra was crying.  
  
So we left for C.C and Bra and I couldn't forget what Trunks and Goten did.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*Authors Note*  
  
I know, it was short. But dramatic! In it's own way...I thought that Trunks and Pan's first arguement would bring them closer together in the end. I mean, the next chapter. All my chapters have been written w/ out copying anyone elses stories! More to come, so keep checking to find out when my next chapter comes out! Adios! 


	6. How it Happened 6

HOW IT HAPPENED 6  
  
Bra and I were still mad the next day, and refused to talk to them. Basically we ignored them. School was boring, as usual, and all I could think about is what Trunks and Goten did. I really liked Tom, he was smart, funny and really hot. He seemed like the perfect boyfriend. He also seemed like the perfect replacement for Trunks. School soon ended and I went home. When I got home I saw my mom nd dad in the living room.  
  
"Hi Panny. We missed you." said my mom giving me a hug.  
  
""How was your stay with Bumla?" asked Gohan.  
  
"It was...fun." I lied, it had actually been a bad stay.  
  
"Umm, mom dad? I want to take up training again. I feel like I'm getting weaker and I want to try and go super sayjin." I said. Training would be great, I'm turning into a couch potatoe and I want to try and match Trunks level so I can kick his ass.  
  
"Your mother and I don't like the idea of you training, we don't want you to turn out like Vegeta....but it's in a sayjins blood, so I guess it's ok." said my dad.  
  
"Great! I'll start training before and after school." I said getting all excited.  
  
"Don't over work yourself." my mom warned.  
  
I promised I would and went to call Bra.  
  
"What do you want?!" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Bra, but I was also wondering if I can train with you?"  
  
"Kakkarot's grand brat, train with me? I don't think so."  
  
"But, Trunks isin't exactly training, and you would need someone to spar with..."  
  
"Well, the boy is growing into a sissy....FINE! Be here 5 in the morning, starting tommorow.  
  
"Thanks. Can I talk to Bra now?"  
  
"BRA! Kakkarot's grand Brat is on the phone!"  
  
"Hi Pan!" said Bra.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to take up training?"  
  
"Pan, I don't fight, I shop."  
  
"Please? We can show Goten and Trunks that we aren't weak. Your dad is going to train me. So he might train you."  
  
"Well....I want to kick Trunks ass....Goten didn't do anything wrong....but, sure, I'll train tomorrow with you."  
  
"Cool, meet your dad in the training room at 5 in the morning."  
  
"5 IN THE MORNING!?!"  
  
"We have to train before and after school."  
  
"BUT-"  
  
I quickly hung up and told my parents I would be training with Vegeta, they didn't like the idea, but they didn't object so I turned on my alarm clock, to ring at 4:30am and went to sleep. When my alarm clock rang in the early morning, I showered, got dressed into sweats, ate a quick breakfast and flew to C.C. When I got there Vegeta was already in the gravity room and suprisingly, Bra was there. She looked half asleep, but training would wake her up.  
  
"Alright Brat, my princess doesn't know how to fly or shoot ki blasts, so you'll have to warm up for a while."  
  
I started warming up and I watched to see how Bra was doing with her lessons. She was starting out ki blasts, and I soon saw a small yellow light come out of her hand. It got bigger and Vegeta asked Bra to shoot it at a target. It took Bra a while to get the ki blast out of her hand and zooming toward the target, but she finally did it. Next Bra had to learn how to fly, Vegeta showed her a quick demonstration and asked Bra to try it. At first Bra was repeatidly jumping up and down, but soon she relized she had to concentrate hard, and slowly, she got about 3 feet off the ground but crashed back down. Vegeta decided that each practice he would train her to fly higher and higher above the ground. For now, he decided we should lift weights, since Bra and I both had sayjin blood, it was easy. Now it was a quarter to eight and I changed into seperate clothing I brought. Bra changed too, and we drove to school. School came and went and Bra and I went to our after school training.  
  
"We'll do the same thing we did last time, but you" he said pointing to me," are going to train in the gravity room at 200 times gravity while I teach Bra some more lessons."  
  
I've never been in the gravity room before, and it came as a shock to me when I felt myself getting heavier and heavier. It was VERY difficult at 200 times gravity, and it took me a hour and a half to get used to it. Once I was used to it, some robots came in to spar. Ki blasts were thrown all around, and it was hard to target each one. I soon studied where they were coming and going from while dodging the blasts, and I hit each one with ease. When I was done, the gravity chamber opened to let me out, and I saw Bra in the air having the best time of her life,twirling in the sky. When she came down, Vegeta told me to leave so I left, getting ready for the next training session for Vegeta.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
*A/N:*  
  
I decided to make Bra and Pan train. So....they're training....chapter 7 soon to come! 


	7. How it Happened 7

HOW IT HAPPENED 7  
  
So training took place every day for about 3 weeks so far. I was still keeping up with school, which was good, because I didn't want to have to quit training. Bra learned how to fly and shoot deadly ki blasts. Bra and I still haven't been talking to Goten and Trunks, actually, I talked to Goten and he apoligized for his behavoir. He even confessed to me that he liked Bra! Of course he told me to keep it secret until the right time came to tell Bra. Probably the right time to tell Bra was when Vegeta was out of town. I told Bra that we shouldn't be mad at Goten anymore and we weren't, it was Trunks we were mad at. Trunks didn't talk to us and we didn't talk to him. I decided to keep this up, until he apoligized like Goten did.  
  
One training afternoon, when Bra and I were training, Vegeta informed us of the martial arts tournament that happened once a decade or something like that. I was excited to go and show everyone what I was mad of, Bra looked excitied to, probably for the same reason I was excited. The tournament was going to happen in 5 months, just enough time for Vegeta to train us and give us some good techniques. Each training session, Vegeta was getting more strict, mainly to me. He knew I could take it, but he didn't think that Bra could. So I trained harder than I ever trained before. Bra finally got the idea that I was getting harder training, and she demanded that her dad train her like he trains me. It was funny the way you saw Vegeta try and go soft, and slightly hard on Bra when they were training. It looked hard for Vegeta to decide what to do when he was sparring against Bra, it looked funny when he didn't know what to do because usually he knew what to do. The expression on his face when he allowed himself to get beaten by Bra was priceless. I couldn't controll myself, I laughed till I cried and I regretted that because he made me train in 400 times gravity.  
  
"I'm tired and hungry......." I moaned.  
  
"Too bad." Vegeta replied.  
  
"It's past our training time."  
  
"I'll let you leave, only if you swear you won't tell a soul that I was beaten by my daughter."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"If you do, you'll suffer severely."  
  
"Alright, I won't tell! Can I go home now?"  
  
"Go. Be back tomorrow morning."  
  
I left and told my parents that the tournament was in 5 months.  
  
"Really? I wouldn't mind competing." said my dad.  
  
"You better get training dad, you're a bit out of shape." I replied laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...."  
  
"Is dinner ready, mom?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Come in the kitchen and eat." said my mom.  
  
I went in and ate the food that consisted of pork, rice, noodles, vegetables soaked in tereoki sauce. Even though I didn't inherit the sayin food habit, I ate half as much as my dad did, and that's a lot. I went upstairs to bed, I was just falling asleep when I heard tapping on the window. It was Trunks. I wasn't that happy to see him.  
  
"Hi, can I come in?"he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, I'm here to tell you I'm sorry."  
  
"Fine, but you can't stay long."  
  
I let him in, and he began his apology.  
  
"Look, I over reacted a little and I'm sorry."  
  
"A little?! You practically killed the guys just by glaring at them!"  
  
"Okay, I reacted a lot."  
  
"Continue with your apology."  
  
"I'm not that comftirble with you hanging around other guys, I knew Brice was not the guy for you just by looking at him. It feels weird that you're already dating. It's like, only yesterday when Goten and I had to take you and Bra to the park."  
  
"So you think I'm too young to be dating other guys? Does every guy I go out with have to be approved by you?!"  
  
"No, I'm not saying that!"  
  
"Then what are you saying?!"  
  
"Be careful about the guys you pick. You can't just go out with a guy for 20 minutes and assume he's the right guy for you."  
  
"I don't do that, YOU do that with the sluts you hang around! I know the girls you go out with only want your money, why don't I pick a girl for you!"  
  
"Panny, no, the girls I go out with are nice and attractive with a good sence of humor."  
  
"Any girl can pretend to be a "nice and attractive girl with a good sence of humor."  
  
"This isin't about me. It's about you Panny.  
  
"Stop calling me Panny! You act like I'm 10 years old again!"  
  
"That's because you're acting like it!"  
  
"If you're going to yell at me in my own house, then leave!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am. I hope we can become friends again."  
  
"Yes, sadly, you're still my friend..."  
  
"Good, let's never fight again."  
  
"Unless it has something to do with me dating, then yes, we will fight."  
  
"Alright, I'll try not to make you mad."  
  
"Thanks. Oh Trunks, did you know that the martial arts tournament is in 5 months?"  
  
"Really? How did you find out, I wanna join."  
  
"Your dad."  
  
"Why would my dad tell you?"  
  
"Because he's training me and Bra, you're going to have to find someone else to train you, cause your dad's taken." I smirked at the suprised look on his face.  
  
"Then how am I going to train if the gravity room is always occupied?"  
  
"My dad's joining, and he has to train, maybe he can train you and Goten."  
  
"Good idea, I'll ask him tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye...Panny!" he smirked and left.  
  
"Don't call me that!" I yelled after him. I knew he wanted to piss me off.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*A/N:*  
  
Alright peeps, I'm having a problem. Do you think I should let Goku come back from the dead? Should I have Trunks beat Pan? I really haven't decided, but it would be great to hear from my viewers. 


	8. How it Happened 8

HOW IT HAPPENED 8  
  
After talking to Trunks that night, I decided I could forgive him. I really didn't know those other guys, and I think i'll just stick to liking Trunks. When I woke up that morning it was Saturday, I decided to ask my dad if he could train Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Hey dad?" I asked right before my dad flew to work."Trunks and Goten found out about the training we've been getting from Vegeta, and I told them you could train them, so can you?"  
  
"I suppose it would be okay. When you see them, tell them to be over here at 6 in the morning. For 4 hours."  
  
"Thanks dad, I'll tell them. Bye."  
  
"Bye Pan-chan." I gave him a hug and he flew to work.  
  
Next, I had to go train. So I quickly put on a t-shirt and shorts, then I went over to C.C. Vegeta usually trained us on the weekend for 5 hours, but today it's 7 because the tournament was getting closer. That meant extra training. Bra was already out side and doing push ups.  
  
"Before we train, I got to tell Trunks and Goten something." I said.  
  
"Hurry, you're already late 10 minutes. He's watching T.V." said Vegeta.  
  
I went inside and saw Trunks and Goten laying on the couch being lazy. They didn't even notice I came in the room so I had to turn off the T.V to get them to notice me.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?!" yelled Goten.  
  
"We were watching the football game!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"I asked my dad and he said it would be okay if you guys trained with him. He said to be up at 6 and you will train for 4 hours." I hoped they would show up, they don't usually train that early.  
  
"Why at 6? It's Sunday tomorrow!" complained Goten.  
  
"My dad has the day off on Sundays, so you better go train or else good luck at the tournament."  
  
"We'll be there, now turn the T.V back on."  
  
I turned the T.V on for them and started training. Vegeta had me do 1,500 push ups with one finger. Since Bra already did hers, she went in the training room with Vegeta to train at 300 times gravity. Vegeta was turning proud of his daughter, and I knew he would be bragging about her at the tournament. After I was done, Vegeta came out with a very exhausted Bra. I went in the gravity room with Vegeta while Bra took a break. He turned it up to 500 times gravity which was hard and painful so I went super sayjin. I hope I can become super sayjin 2, then it would be easier to win the tournament. Vegeta turned super sayjin too, and we sparred. ( A/N: I'm not good at describing a spar w/ Vegeta, so I'll just say they sparred.) I came out an hour later and I was pretty beat up, I had bruises on my arms and legs, a burn on my right shoulder, and I was still trying to breath after Vegeta kicked me in the stomach while I was performing a blast. I didn't know Vegeta would turn super sayjin 2, I guess he did because I got him mad...all I said was: "Bring it on Vegetable-head!" Guess he doesn't like the name...I had managed to throw a few punches and kicks at him , but every time I shot a ki blast at him, he dodged it so easily! Vegeta said I had to improve my stamina and speed, so I was getting trained on that.  
  
"DAD! What did you do to Pan?!" screamed Bra.  
  
"Training." Vegeta simply said.  
  
Bra brought me inside to go in the healing tank and I came out half an hour later feeling better than before.  
  
"My dad says that training is over for today and you should come over at 9 in the morning and we'll train till 5 in the afternoon." said Bra.  
  
"Okay, bye!" I said and flew home.  
  
I got home and I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch staring at nothing....weird....  
  
"Mom...dad...?" I asked questionaly.  
  
"....." silence.  
  
"DAD! MOM!" I yelled trying to get their attention.  
  
"What is it Panny?"asked my mom rather fazed out.  
  
"Whats wrong?" I asked as I got glass of water.  
  
"I just got off the phone with grandma Chi Chi....and she said the craziest thing..." said my dad fazed out too.  
  
"what?"I asked.  
  
"Well.....guess who's going to be at the tournament..." asked my dad.  
  
"Who?!" I was getting annoyed.  
  
"Grandpa Goku..." answered my dad.  
  
I dropped my glass of water in shock. If my Grandpa was going to be at the tournament, then.....I can finally meet my grandpa!!!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*A/N:*  
  
MUAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger! Sorry people, but I promise the next chapter will be out soon! 


	9. How it Happened 9

HOW IT HAPPENED 9  
  
YES!!! My grandpa will be at the tournament in 3 months! I got to tell everyone! I rushed to the phone and dialed Master Roshi's house, hoping that Marron didn't answer the phone. Luckily, Krillan answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's me, Pan."  
  
"Hey Pan, we were all wondering about you!"  
  
"I'm good, but you won't believe who's going to be at the tournament!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Grampa Goku!!!"  
  
"Wh-WHAT!! Are you sure?!"  
  
"Yep, he told Chi Chi through their bonded thingy."  
  
"Great! Did you tell everyone else?"  
  
"Nope, but I will."  
  
"I'll talk to you later! I'm going to tell 18, Marron and Roshi now! Bye Pan!  
  
I dialed C.C.Unfourtunatly, Vegeta answered the phone.  
  
"WHAT?!  
  
"Ummm....it's me Pan..."  
  
"What do you want!?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to Bulma..."  
  
"She's not here right now, and anything you can say to her you can say to me!"  
  
"Well, grampa Goku is going to be at the tournament...."  
  
"....Kakkarot....."  
  
"Yes...Goku.....Yeah....I just wanted everyone to know...."  
  
"If Kakkarot is going to be there, I can finally woop his ass..." Vegeta said, completly fogeting I was on the phone.  
  
"Bye...."  
  
I hung up, I'm sure Vegeta's glad that grampa was going to be back, just so he can prove to him how much stronger he's gotten. Well, I'll prove grampa how much stronger his only grandaughter is. I gotta go up to Kami's and tell Piccolo. I flew to Kami's in a matter of minutes and saw Piccolo meditating.  
  
"Hey Piccolo." I said.  
  
"What?" he asked still medtitating. I was sure he would yell at anybody else who interrupts his meditating, but I knew since I was Gohans daughter, that he treated me like he did when Gohan was a kid.  
  
"Grampa Goku is going to be at the tournament." When I said this his eyes shot open in suprise.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Grama got in touch with him."  
  
"That's good." he said with a faint smile.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go."  
  
"I hope you have been training."  
  
"Yes, with Vegeta.  
  
"....he let you train with him?"said Piccolo with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Ya, me and Bra."  
  
"And Bra?"  
  
"Yep, I got her into it."  
  
"Good, I see you have improved alot in your training."  
  
"Yep. Well tell everyone else the news and tell them I said hi!" I said giving him my son smile.  
  
He smirked and said Bye. So I went to Grama Chi Chi's house to talk to her.  
  
"Hi Pan!! Look at you, you're all grown up!" said Grama giving me a BIG hug.  
  
I blushed and asked if she had really talked to Grampa Goku.  
  
"Yes, he contacted me and he said that Ba Ba (Witch sitting on a glass ball) found out how to get him in the tournament for a day."  
  
"Wow! My dad said that Grampa went to the tournament 20 years ago."( She is 16, and she wasn't born then so I'm guessing about 20 years.)  
  
` "Yes, he was there. The tournament before that one, Goku and fell in love. Then the last tournament, your dad and Videl fell in love. It's so romantic..." said Chi Chi daydreaming.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked, my stomach grumbiling.  
  
"Oh, of course. I always have food around with Goten. I just made cookies."  
  
"Thanks!" I said, feeling like a kid again.  
  
I ate in the kitchen while Grama prepared dinner for Goten.  
  
"Does Goten know?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, and he's very excited. He only got to see Goku when he was 8 years old and 15 years old." (I think Goten saw Goku as a kid in GT, but I'm not sure, and I think he was like 15.)  
  
"I kinda remember Grampa...he turned Super Sayjin 4 when he saw me crying."  
  
"*Sigh* He was always very caring toward other people."  
  
"Yeah, and also VERY goofy."  
  
"I was just thinking.....don't you have a boyfriend Pan?"  
  
"No...not any more...."  
  
"I didn't get to see him....what was he like?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about him."  
  
"Ah, I see. Bad problems. So are you interested in any other guys?"  
  
"Ummm.....well.....yeah......"  
  
"Is he smart?"  
  
"VERY smart."  
  
"Is he handsome?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe..."  
  
"Are you in love?"  
  
"Uh huh..." I said day dreaming about Trunks.  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if you fell in love at the tournament? Just like us."  
  
"Too late, I'm fully in love.."  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Well, I better be going. Bye Grama!!"  
  
"Come visit soon, don't keep coming back every other month!" She yelled as I flew home.  
  
"I wish I could tell someone besides Bra who I like..." I thought. " It would be a load off my back." I got home in time for dinner. We were all sitting around the table eating when my mom asked:  
  
"How did everyone take the news?"  
  
"Krillan and Piccolo were happy. I think Vegeta was too because he said, "Kakkarot..." I said it with my best immation which made us all laugh.  
  
"Hehe. I knew that Vegeta would be happy. I wonder how much stronger Goku has gotten?" said my dad.  
  
"I think so." I said while washing my dishes. " I'm going to bed. Night!"  
  
I went to sleep....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*A/N:*  
  
I'm going to skip a month, so there's only 2 months. Next time, it's going to be Pan's birthday....what should Trunks get her? Please help!!! 


	10. How it Happened 10

HOW IT HAPPENED 10  
  
Today is my birthday!!!! Finally, I'm 17 and 1 year closer to Trunks....When will he finally see me as a woman? Thankfully, Vegeta gave me the day off, actually, Bra made him give me the day off. Thanks Bra! When I went down to breakfast, lots of eggs, bacon, toast and juice were out. Delicious!!!  
  
"Here's our birthday girl!" said my mom serving me.  
  
"Thanks for the breakfast mom!" I said grabbing myself a plate with 2 eggs, 3 pieces of bacon, and a glass of juice. ( A/N: Remember, she did not inherit the sayjin appetite!)  
  
"You turned 17 at 4:03 in the morning." said my dad.  
  
"And what a morning that was, I was exhausted." said my mom.  
  
"So, whats planned for today?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to go to Bulma's and have a pool party, and a b-b- Q."  
  
"What time to we leave?"  
  
"10."  
  
"I gotta get dressed."  
  
"Wait, I bought you something..." said my mom getting out a bag.  
  
She opened it to reveal..........a dress? It was blood red and had spaghetti straps. The dress was at her knees with 2 slits at the sides about 4 inches.  
  
"Mo-om!! I don't wear dresses!"I wined.  
  
"You have to wear a dress sooner or later." argued my mom." Now get dressed."  
  
"Whats the point of wearing this dress when I'm going to a pool party?"  
  
"Wear it after the pool party."  
  
"K, I'll go get showered and into my bathsuit."  
  
Got showered, put on bathing suit and headed to C.C with my parents.  
  
*Trunks P.O.V the day before*  
  
I got to get her something nice....but what? She doesn't like anything thats too expensive..what about something I made? Nah, I have about as much imagination as my dad....jewlery? Nope, Bra already bought her some. I know! Traning Gi...nope....Goten already is giving her a Gi that looks like Goku's....what can I get her that reminds her of the good old days in the past? What about....but were would I find it.....it may be at Goku and Chi Chi's house..I've gotta try and get it!  
  
So I flew to the Son home.  
  
"Hello Trunks. How's Bulma?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"They're doing good. I was wondering.....do you still have the 4 star dragon ball?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it's in the bedroom. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to give it to Pan for her birthday, it has been in her family for a while."  
  
"What a great idea! I wouldn't of bought Pan makeup if I had come up with that idea. I'll go get it for you." She left into the bedroom and came back out with the 4 star dragon ball. (A/N: Sorry peeps, Aksume used my idea so I'm going to use hers for the b-day present.)  
  
"Are you just going to give her the ball like that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
" You could make something else out of it, like put a little hole through and add a chain, it could be a great neckalce."  
  
"Yeah, thats what I'll do. Thanks for the idea Chi Chi! I got to go get this made at in jewlery store. See you at the party!" I waved bye and left. Pan is going to love my gift.  
  
*Back To Pan's P.O.V at the pool party*  
  
"JERONIMO!!" I yelled making a HUGE splash as a did a cannonball into the pool.  
  
"Good one." complimented Goten.  
  
"Let's play volleyball!" said Bra grabbing a beach ball and putting together the net."Pan, your team captin and.....Trunks, you can be the other captin. Now choose you team!"  
  
"I'm going to pick Bra, so it can be girls against boys." I said threatining.  
  
"Oooo, we're all scared of a team made up of girls." said Trunks sarcastically.  
  
"..........Lets play, and we'll show you who's the BETTER team." I said pointing at me and Bra.  
  
Trunks and Goten served, Bra hit the ball before going under water and it wasn't about to make it over the net, until I saved it with a spike, giving the girls team a 2 point lead.  
  
"Let's play up to 20." said Goten.  
  
So we did, Trunks and Goten were in the lead 8-10, after 10 minutes of playing. Bra and I got mad at the ever so childish faces they were giving us, so we soon got the lead 15-10. Goten hit the ball over too far and it hit Vegeta in the face. Vegeta's face was red with anger and Goten hid under the water before Vegeta could find out who did it.  
  
"I smell Kakarott's spawn on this ball! Where is the brat?!" he said searching for Goten.  
  
"Daddy, don't be mad at Goten, he's just a stupid boy who's team is losing to the girls team." said Bra in a childish voice, kissing her dad on the cheek. " Now go back to eating food at the party daddy."  
  
He softened at Bra, and did as he was told, because he loved his little Bulma-look-alike princess. Goten got out of the water just as Vegeta left.  
  
"Whew, he didn't find me." said Goten.  
  
"Thanks to Bra." I said.  
  
"You should of heard what Bra called you Goten." said Trunks.  
  
"Oh? And what was that? Cute, charming, sweet?" asked Goten, his ego getting bigger.  
  
"Quite the opposite. She called you a stupid boy who's team is losing."  
  
"Trunks!!" yelled Bra blushing.  
  
"Really Bra? You think I'm dumb?" asked Goten putting on puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, not dumb, stupid!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Pan! No, Goten, what else could I say that would make him leave? I can't say anything nice about you to him." said Bra.  
  
"Good point."  
  
At that time we had to stop our game, because the birthday cake. Us girls declared oursleves the winners, while the boys pouted. Bulma brought out a HUGE b-day cake that was white frosting with chocolate. It had a picture of all the dragon balls with the dragon in the middle.  
  
"It's too pretty to eat." I said.  
  
"It may be pretty, but it looks delicious!" said Goten.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" sang the guests which consisted of: Briefs, Sons, Piccolo and Krillans family.  
  
After we sang, we ate. The cake was great and the sayjin males had no trouble eating most of it in a short amount of time. Next was the opening of the presents! And...when I have to wear a dress. DUN, DUN, DUN!!  
  
*A/N:*  
  
Next time we'll go to the present opening, took to lond to make this chapter. Don't be mad at me! Lesse....you guys could help by deciding what Piccolo and Krillan's family is getting Pan. Though I doubt that Marron will have anything to do with giving Pan a present... 


	11. How it Happened 11

HOW IT HAPPENED 11  
  
Damn! Here I am, about to get out of the bedroom wearing this dress! How am I going to live with myself?  
  
"Pan, come on out." said Bra.  
  
"...No....." I said.  
  
"Pan, you look great, please come out. It's your birthday!"  
  
"....fine...."  
  
Bra lead me down the stairs where I was met by suprised faces. I felt completly humiliated. Why did they stare? If they were going to stare, I was going to glare. My glare got them away from looking at me, and I happened to notice that Trunks was....looking at me....like I actually meant something to him. I wish.  
  
"Ok...." I said," What now?"  
  
"Well, presents!" squealed Bra." Open mine first!"  
  
I opened the box of brightly colored wrapping paper, and found jewlery. It looked like something I would actually wear. It was a braclet with matching earrings and it was in diamonds shaped like a dragon. The braclet had a little charm dragon on it. Thank god it wasn't a dress!  
  
"Thanks soooo much Bra! I love it!"  
  
"you're welcome, here, let me put those on you. " she put the bracelet and dragon earrings on me.  
  
"Here's our present!" said my mom and dad, leading me outside.  
  
I went outside to find a red mustand comvertible!! Just what I had always wanted!  
  
"You can finally drive now, so I want you to drive in style." said my dad.  
  
I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. "thanks..." I wispered lovingly while I looked at my new sports car. My parents knew I loved it and smiled.  
  
"Don't forget the rest of us! Vegeta and I have to give you your present." said Bulma.  
  
"You mean your present." snorted Vegeta. "I think you wanted it more than Pan."  
  
"Oh shut up! Here Pan." said Bulma giving me a bag with...perfume. I hadn't thought about wearing perfume, it would be good to start now. I opened up the perfume and sprayed a little on myself, it smelled wonderful. It was berrie scented with jasmine flowers.  
  
"Wow! I smell good!" I giggled.  
  
"I knew you'd love it." said Bulma.  
  
"Thank you very much! I'm gonna wear this everyday!"  
  
"Here." said Piccolo tossing me a green box. (A/N: How coincidental ^.~)  
  
It was weights to put in my training clothes. These are handy. Exspecially handy, if I'm trying to buff up.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo!" I said. Piccolo nodded.  
  
Next present was from Krillan and his family. Marron didn't move, while she let her parents give me the present. Eighteen said she picked it out, and it was baggy black pants with a white tanktop. Clothes, good ol' clothes.  
  
"Yes, clothes! Thanks guys!" I said to Krillan and eighteen.  
  
"Panny!! What about my present?!" yelled Goten getting impatient.  
  
"O, okay uncle G." He handed me my present and it was a training Gi that looked just like grampa Goku. Tears wanted to come to my eyes, as I looked over the present. I went up to Goten giving him a hug and saying thanks.  
  
"No prob." he said in his goofy smile.  
  
"Pan, open mine!" said grama Chi Chi.  
  
I took the present, it was makeup? I tryed my best to put on a smile and say thanks, makeup? I don't wear this stuff....ah well.....I could try.  
  
"Thanks grama. I don't really know how to put this on, though..." I said.  
  
"I'm sure Bra could help you." smiled grama Chi Chi.  
  
Ummm......Pan?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll open it." I said as I sat down to open the gift.  
  
OMG! It's the 4 star dragon ball! It's a necklace now! Trunks is soo sweet!  
  
"I just thought it could remind you of the good old days on the dragon ball hunt." said Trunks sheepishly.  
  
"Awww, thats sweet!" I grinned. " Could you help me put this on?"  
  
"Sure." said Trunks putting the neckalce on me.  
  
"Wow Pan, you smell great, look great. It should be your birthday more often." joked Bra.  
  
"Thanks Bra." I said sarcastically.  
  
She smiled evilly. What an odd girl. She's still my odd friend.  
  
"Wanna spar? Now sence you have your training stuff." asked Goten.  
  
"Sure, this is going to be an easy defeat." I smirked. Everyone came outside to watch the spar.  
  
I went and changed into my new training Gi. I decided not to put the weights on to slow me down. Once I came out, we both got into a fighting stance. Goten fired a Kameha at me and I blocked it. I countered the attack and shot the Kameha back at him, he tossed it aside. Then he came toward me with a kick, so I grabbed his leg and swung him toward the tree. He managed to stop himslef so I lunged at him and punched him in the gut. Many punches were thrown and he turned supers sayjin just to push me away. I did the same, and we both shot a powerful attack at each other at the same time. We both pushed hard and just as I thought I was about to push it toward him, he put more power into his attack, so I let go, it hit a nearby bush and it evaporated. So, he shot a fire of powerful ki attacks at me, and one was about to hit the G.R, when I had to run over and stop it. It took all my strength to stop this particular blast, but I stopped it, and sat down to take a breath. Vegeta came over to me.  
  
"Well Brat, you've earned my respect by saving the Gravity Room. If it would have it, someone would be dead." he said nodding his head over to Goten. Goten gulped nervously and called off the spar so he couldn't get into any more trouble.  
  
I nodded my head in reply to what Vegeta said, and I was a bit relieved. I was also exhausted from using so much energy to stop a single blast. I guess Goten and Trunks really had been training hard with my dad, so I guess I'll have to train really hard to put more energy into my blasts.  
  
"No more sparring for today, here's a sensu bean." said Bra handing me a sensu. I ate it and recoverd quickly.  
  
"So Bra, what do you want to do now?" I asked. It was only three in the afternoon.  
  
"Why don't we.......hmmmm....see a movie tonight, Trunks is treating!"said Bra.  
  
"HEY! I didn't agree to this!" yelled Trunks from the window.  
  
"Too bad!" yelled Bra.  
  
"I'm not treating, Goten and I are going to a concert!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"DADDY!!!" Screamed Bra.  
  
"You better take your sister and kakkarot's brat's brat, or else you'll have to try and live after a sparring session we'll be having if you don't!" yelled Vegeta. Wow, Bra is a daddy's girl.  
  
"...Fine....but we're just dropping them off with money." said Trunks.  
  
"You think I'm going to leave my princess alone in a movie theater with boys?! You're mistaken, you and kakkarot's brat are going to take them!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Alright..." sighed Trunks.  
  
"Thankyou daddy!" said Bra giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta smirked. He will do anything for his princess.  
  
"When do we go? What movie shall we see?" I asked.  
  
"We'll leave at eight, and I want to see that new love movie: Dancing under the moonlight." sighed Bra, she loved romance.  
  
Groans were heard from Trunks, Goten and I.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
*A/N:*  
  
Sorry for the cheesey title. I had to think of something! Bra's Vegeta's princess so she always gets her way! : P 


	12. How it Happened 12

HOW IT HAPPENED 12  
  
"Trunks, give them the money!" yelled Bra impatiently. We had just gotten to the movies and Trunks was hesitating about wether or not to give the money to see some corny romance movie. Thankfully, right before I left C.C, we were all able to change out of our party clothes and into some regular clothing, I changed into the tanktop and baggy pants that 18 and Krillan gave me.  
  
"I'll give you the money...only if Goten, Pan and I can decide on the movie." said Trunks.  
  
"What?! I wanted to see that movie...." pouted Bra.  
  
"It is Pan's birthday, let Pan decide." said Goten.  
  
"Well.....I'm sorry Bra but I don't wanna see a romantic movie, I wanna see an action movie. Like, "Blood and War." I said.  
  
"I don't wanna see an action movie! They scare me....too much blood...." Bra whined.  
  
"Don't worry, uncle Goten will hold you." I smirked evilly. Bra and Goten blushed, then glared at me. Trunks, meanwhile, was laughing, which caused Goten and Bra to glare at him too. Trunks shut up immediatly.  
  
"Forget I said anything! Let's see a comedy." I said not wanting Bra and Goten to be mad at me.  
  
"Yeah! Umm.....Goten you pick!" suggested Bra.  
  
"I know a funny movie we can see, "Austin Powers 3" (A/N: I know the movie's not out yet, I had to think of something!) I heard it's the funniest movie of the year." said Goten.  
  
Bra agreed, and we payed for our ticket and got a lot of food. We seated ourselves in the movie theatre and Bra sat at the end, I sat on her left side, Trunks sat on my left side, leaving Goten at the end. After an hour and a half the movie ended and we went home disscusing the funniest parts of the movie.  
  
"That was hilarious!" I laughed.  
  
"I know, Dr. Evil cracks me up!" laughed Bra.  
  
"We're home!" said Trunks from the drivers seat.  
  
We got out of the car, nobody was at the party, and my parents had taken all my gifts home. Bulma was inside, in her lab, while Vegeta was in the gravity room.(As usual.) Bra informed Bulma that we were home.  
  
"How was the movie?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Hilarious!" said Goten.  
  
"Well, Pan, Goten, your parents are waiting for you two at home. Vegeta told me to tell you and Bra that there will be training tomorrow. Come here at 5:30." said Bulma.  
  
"Ok, thanks for the party! Thanks, Trunks, for taking us all to the movies." I yelled in the air.  
  
"Welcome!" yelled Bulma and Trunks.  
  
Goten and I left our seperate ways and my parents were in bed by the time I got home. So I went to bed quietly, not wanting to disturb my parents.  
  
"This was the best birthday." I thought before falling asleep.  
  
*Almost 2 months later....*  
  
"Brat! We've only got 3 days till the tournament! That leaves us only 1 day for training. We're going to train all day today, until 10 at night. I'm showing no mercy with our spars. Unfortunantly that includes you too, princess." said Vegeta in the early hours of the morning right before our last day of training began.  
  
Last month was a difficult month for Bra and I. We both went into the Time Chamber where I had finally become super sayjin 2. Bra turned super sayjin, which made Vegeta extremly proud of her.  
  
"That's okay daddy, I know all this time you've been too soft on me." said Bra. Vegeta opened his eyes in suprise, he hadn't been wanting to train Bra too hard and Bra found out eventually.  
  
"Who wants to spar first?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I will!" said Bra.  
  
"Brat, you are going to have to do warmups and target practice." demanded Vegeta, as he and Bra went into the gravity room to spar.  
  
*Over at Goten and Trunks Training.....*  
  
"Alright, only 3 more days till the tournament, so we're going to have to really work hard today." informed Gohan. "I think we should try a warm up drill, how about concentrating your ki, you can lift boulders and such with your mind after an hour of meditating."  
  
"You can use telapathy?!" asked Goten and Trunks shocked.  
  
"Yes, but it's very hard to learn, we need absolute quite while we meditate for an hour, focuse the energy around you from all that's living. Concentrate on the slightest movements." said Gohan knowingly.  
  
After an hour of meditating, Gohan had tried them to pick up easy things. Trunks tried a bush while Goten found a frog. (A/N: ^. ~ remember that episode? "Come back you villan!")  
  
"Goten, your such a kid." grinned Gohan remembering the day where Goten was learning how to fly.  
  
"The frog's so heavy! It won't move!" whined Goten.  
  
"Concentrate. Frogs aren't heavy you idiot." laughed Trunks.  
  
"You try lifting this frog! I'll lift the bush!" said Goten.  
  
"If I can pick up the bush, I can pick up a frog." said Trunks.  
  
Goten sat over by the bush and amazingly, he lifted it a foot in the air before dropping it. Trunks, on the other side, was having a hard time lifting the frog.  
  
"Damn, he is heavy." said Trunks dissapointed.  
  
"HA!" laughed Goten.  
  
"......why can't I move him...?" wondered Trunks.  
  
"That frog must have evil powers! Flee in terror!!" screamed Goten.  
  
Gohan coverd his face in his hands, Trunks was laughing.  
  
"Let's try something else....." said Gohan.  
  
*2 days later, as everyone was bording the C.C airplane.*  
  
"Is everybody's stuff in the back?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Yes." everyone replied.  
  
The C.C airplane was a very nice airplane, it had bathrooms and a few bedrooms. There was also 15 seats that would fit the 15 families: (Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Piccolo, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Pan, Krillan, 18, Marron and Master Roshi.) The adults and Marron sat together, while Bra, Pan, Goten and Trunks sat in their own seats.  
  
"Hope you 2 have been training hard." smirked Trunks.  
  
"don't worry, we have." smiled Bra.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you two lose." said Goten.  
  
"Bring it." I said.  
  
"Bring what?" asked Goten unfamiliar with the fraise.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? People have only been saying that fraise for decades." said Trunks.  
  
"Poor Uncle G. You're so lost." I laughed.  
  
"Excuuuuse me! I'm sorry, but with so many women around me, it's hard to keep up with my social life." said Goten showing off his muscles.  
  
We all rolled our eyes.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry for not updating! I've been busy. I have another story too, and if you all want, you can read it. It's a comedy involving DBZ gang in disneyland. Review! 


	13. How it Happened 13

HOW IT HAPPENED 13  
  
"Your name please." asked the man at the sign in booth.  
  
"Son, Pan." I said.  
  
We all had got to the tournament and signed in, I was the last remaning, all of us decided to have a look around. Bra and I have never seen the tournament, so we wanted to see everything. Trunks and Goten offered to show us around while everyone else went to their locker rooms to change.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" said Bra.  
  
"But our fighting area is small...." I said looking at the area where we had to spar.  
  
"That's a good thing, it makes the spars more challenging." said Goten.  
  
"But when other people spar, it doesn't matter how big the area is."  
  
"Pan, are you scared of a challenge?" asked Trunks.  
  
"No! I'm just saying, the area's so small." I whined.  
  
"Nevermind that, Pan, I'll show you the place where Trunks and I changed into mighty mask." Goten said, taking us to an area outside the ring.  
  
"Mighty mask?" asked Bra.  
  
"It was Trunks idea!" blushed Goten.  
  
"I didn't want to fight in a junior competion!" protested Trunks.  
  
"We're going to go get changed....." I said as Bra and I left Trunks and Goten to fight over unfinished buisness.  
  
"My mom told me that Videl and Gohan entered the tournament." said Bra as we walked toward the locker rooms.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that, my mom got beat up by a non human dude."  
  
"Your mom's a really good fighter."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Bra and I got changed and went to the place were they see who gets to be in the tournament, after a series of tests are taken. (A/N: I don't know what that place is called, but it's the place where Vegeta kicked the crap out of the machine. ^.^;;;) The man at the punching bag area called a series of people up, soon it was Trunks turn, Trunks did a light punch giving him 350, the other Z fighters did the same, each getting scores between 200-300, Vegeta restrained his strength and got a 400. The by-standers watched in amazment and pretty soon, people started leaving, afraid of there high scores. While the Z fighters were waiting, they felt a very familiar ki, soon, walking right around the corner with a chicken leg in his mouth and a giant bucket of chicken, came grandpa Goku!  
  
"Hey everyone!" said grampa cheerfully.  
  
Everyone went over to hug him, except Vegeta, 18 and Marron. We all discoverd that grampa stopped by a fast food restraunt on his way here.  
  
"It's so good to see you Goku!" smiled grama with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's good to see all of you." said grampa.  
  
"Dad, do you remember Pan?" asked my dad.  
  
"Of course...where is she...?" asked Grampa not relising that I was there.  
  
"Hehe...hi grampa!" I said getting him to notice me.  
  
"Pan?! You're so grown up! You look like a version of Chi Chi and Videl!" grampa said amazed.  
  
"It has been a long time. I'm glad your here!" I gave him another hug.  
  
"All of your power levels have gone up a lot too." said grampa.  
  
"Yep, dad, we've been training." said Goten proudly, showing off his muscels. -.-;;  
  
"Will everyone in the tournament please pick a number!" yelled the announcer of the loud speaker.  
  
We all went over and picked numbers, we each had to fight a seperate person. I will have to fight some guy named Sharpner j.r...poor guy, his name sucks. ( A/N: I'm sure everyone remembers the abnoxious Sharpner, now here's his son, you can bet he's gonna be the spittin image of Sharpner.) Bra has to fight a woman named Elaine. Goten has to fight a guy named Eclosa, I'm not sure of who anyone else is gonna fight. ( I think that's how you spell Eclosa's name, he's the guy that Trunks or Goten had to fight against in the junior championship. I'm not sure who fought that guy...) Uncle Goten seemed pretty eager to kick his ass, I guess he might know him somewhere. Oh well, I had my own fight to ponder on. I wonder who this Sharpner Jr. looks like....  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, the internet's being a bitch and I couldn't go onto any websites. I've also had to finsih my other story. I'm also sorry that this chapter's so short, if anyone has any ideas on the next chapter, say somethin! 


	14. How it Happened 14

HOW IT HAPPENED 14  
  
"The first match is.......Samuel vs. Eddie!!!" Yelled the announcer.  
  
"Looks like Bra and Elaine is up next." said Krillan.  
  
"I'm going to go warm up." said Bra, and she started doing simple routines.  
  
"I saw that girl, Elaine, she looks tough, and she's really hot...." said Goten starting to drool.  
  
"Interesting...." I slowly backed away and went into deep conversation with grampa.  
  
"So, what's it like being dead?" I asked.  
  
"It's not bad, it's actually really nice up there." said grampa.  
  
"How do you train up there?"  
  
"King Kai helps me out, he's a good trainer, and I hope that when you die, King Kai will train you."  
  
"Then I'll be able to train with you! Do you see my training gi? It's just like yours." I said showing him the gi.  
  
"Wow! Who got you that? It's really nice fabric."  
  
"Uncle Goten, and it's made out of some foreign fabric."  
  
"I have a birthday present for you, here." he gave me a bag, I looked inside and saw it was a photo album of all the events when the Z fighters were younger up until today's date.  
  
"Thanks! How did you make it?"  
  
"King Kai, he managed to search my mind of events and I never knew that if you put the plug of a printer by your head, it would print stuff."  
  
I giggled, he acts funny when he least knows it. I thanked him again, and heard the announcer shouting Bra and Elaine's name. All the Z fighters went over to watch Bra. Bra and Elaine got into fighting stance. When the announcer said the word, Bra and Elaine attacked at the same time. It was an easy fight for Bra, Elaine hadn't even touched her.  
  
"Your good. But not THAT good." said Elaine.  
  
"Please, stop, for I am shaking in fear." said Bra in a sarcastic way.  
  
Elaine got mad and aimed a kick toward Bra's head which Bra stopped with her finger. Elaine stood there shocked, but then regained her thoughts and started throwing punches at Bra. Easily, Bra stopped them, a smirk never leaving her face. Bra knew Elaine couldn't beat her, but she let Elaine actually think that she could.  
  
"I'm tired, I'll finish you off." said Bra.  
  
With saying that, Bra grabbed Elaines hand when she had tried to punch, and threw her out of the ring. The announcer announced Bra the winner and Bra walked out of the ring, acting like she used no real effort. (which she didn't.)  
  
"Very good." said Vegeta nodding his head in approval.  
  
"Thanks daddy! I did do well, huh?" said Bra acting all giddy again after acting serious.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"What, I don't see YOU getting complimented by dad!" agrued Bra.  
  
"He only complimented you because your 'daddy's little girl'."  
  
"That AND he loves me more! Don't you daddy?" asked Bra.  
  
"Correct." said Vegeta.  
  
Trunks shrugged and went to talk to Goten, I would of been hurt if my dad said that to me.  
  
"Nice going Bra. I hope I'm able to challenge you in the ring." I said.  
  
"Yeah, after we beat Trunks and Goten, we'll be against each other." smirked Bra.  
  
"Eclosa and Goten! Come to the ring!" shouted the announcer.  
  
A very broad shouldered, blonde haired guy walked toward the ring before Goten with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Trunks told me about that guy." wispered Bra as Eclosa walked past us," He said that he's been training really hard to get even with Goten. I guess Goten and him were competitors in the junior match a few years ago."  
  
"Don't worry, Goten can beat him." I said not worried.  
  
But as he passed I couldn't help but feel a strong power level. Everyone else sensed it to and looked at him.........His power levels too strong for a human......  
  
******************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry. In reviews I have been getting, I'm sorry. Telekenises instead of Telepathy. There, now that that's all covered, I'll get started on the next chapter. 


	15. How it Happened 15

HOW IT HAPPENED 15  
  
*A/N*  
  
Alright, for those of you who are confused about the whole mighty mask thing, I know that Pan and Bra are only 1 or 2 years younger than Trunks and that they should've been at the tournament, BUT Pan and Bra didn't go because Chi Chi wouldn't let Pan go to the tournament and Vegeta would not let his princess see violence. THERE, now that this whole thing is sorted out, lets get on to the story.........  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Dad, his power level was high..." I said, " He can't be a normal human."  
  
"I know, there's something odd about him...I'm not sure though....." said dad.  
  
*At the stands w/ Master Roshi, Chi Chi, Videl, Marron, Bulma and 18....*  
  
"Hey look, that lady looks familiar." said grama looking toward a plump lady with expensive clothing on.  
  
" I think it's that lady that we saw at the junior tournament, she thought that her kids were better than ours." said Bulma.  
  
"Yes, that's who she is! Hmmm....there's something odd about her, she looked rude and mean before, now she just looks like menacing killer, she's not even cheering for her son."  
  
"Huh? She does look different, and calmer, but definently not the same as she was long ago." replied Bulma.  
  
"What are you beatiful ladies talking about?" asked M. Roshi.  
  
"See that lady over there wearing the jewlery and expensive clothing? There's something weird about her." said grama.  
  
'Evil is lerking around her, not the every day woman, well I won't worry the others about her.' thought Roshi.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" asked Bulma.  
  
"She's.....different, but don't worry about her." replied Roshi.  
  
"Oh well, 18, why didn't you join the tournament?" asked grama changing the subject.  
  
"I wasn't up to it this year, besides, I thought I would see how the others would do. I wouldn't want them to lose their chance of winning because of me." said 18.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi rolled their eyes.  
  
*Back at Pan's P.O.V*  
  
"They're starting!" said Bra.  
  
We all went to the door way and watched Goten and Eclosa exhange punches, Eclosa was doing really good and Uncle Goten had to try hard to keep up with him. Eclosa couldn't be that strong, could he? Goten flew up and fired a blast at him, suprisingly, Eclosa flew up too and blocked the blast. This fight is getting weird, since when had Eclosa learned to fly? Kami, this guy's strong! He just kicked Uncle Goten in the stomach, and it lookes like it actually hurt too. I hope he's okay.  
  
"Grampa, this guy's strong." I said worriedly.  
  
"Too strong, looks like Goten doesn't have the advantage anymore." replied Grampa.  
  
Uncle Goten hit Eclosa really hard in the back of the neck, everybody thought he had fainted, but he got right back up and started fighting. After a while, Uncle G. started losing, badly. Cuts and bruises were all over my poor uncle and I saw Bra at the corner of my eye looking horrified. Everyone else looked worried, including me. Finally, Eclosa finished off Goten and threw him out of the ring, all of us got out to get Uncle Goten. Dad picked up Goten and carried him to the hospital room, Bra started crying. Trunks couldn't stay long to help Goten, he had to get ready for the next match in 10 minutes.  
  
"I hope he's okay!" cryed Bra.  
  
"He'll be okay, once he has a sensu bean, he'll be fine." I said reasuringly.  
  
We were all standing around Uncle Goten who was laying on the bed, grama and Bulma came down to check on him. Uncle Goten started opening his eyes and everyone looked relieved.  
  
"I'm okay, I just have a few injuries." said Uncle.  
  
"Are you sure? We can go get a sensu." said grampa.  
  
"Ok, get a sensu." he said.  
  
Everyone left but Bra and I, we stayed to help Goten. Goten and I agreed there was something weird about Eclosa.  
  
"Thanks for hanging with me guys, you can leave. Bra, I want to talk to you for a sec." I left the room while Goten and Bra talked. I was pretty sure Goten would confess his feelings to Bra, what a weird time to say you like someone.  
  
When I got back grampa informed me that Korrin had no more sensu beans, so the hospital would have to take care of Goten. While I was gone with Bra, Trunks won his match and was proceeding to the next challenger. That meant that my match is next.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*A/N:*  
  
Yay! I finished that chapter. Please R/R! I'm so glad I finally got Goten and Bra together, just couldn't find the right time until now. Who thinks they know what's up with Eclosa? You'll never guess!! MUAHAHAHA!! Not until next chapter or the chapter after that. Oh, and who do you think should be in the final battle? Here's a list of ideas, tell me which one you like!:  
  
Pan vs Trunks  
  
Pan vs Bra  
  
Pan vs Eclosa  
  
Bra vs Trunks  
  
Bra vs Eclosa  
  
Trunks vs Eclosa  
  
OR!  
  
All 4 of them in a battle royal? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. How it Happened 16

HOW IT HAPPENED 16  
  
  
  
*A/N:*  
  
The results for the final battle will be.........a battle royal! Except, I'm not going to tell which 2 people will face off against each other. I figured I should keep that a secret.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The announcer gave a 5 minute break between fights. I didn't need to warm up. This is gonna be an easy win. Uck! Is that the guy I have to fight? He looks so full of himself that it's sickning! Oh great, he's coming up to me.....what the hell is he wearing? White sweat pants and a blue wifebeater? Who wears that outfit anymore.Ack! I'm sounding like Bra!  
  
"So you're my competitor?" he said while looking at more than my face! The creep!  
  
"Great guess." I said dryly.  
  
"I don't want you to be discouraged or anything, but after I beat you, maybe we could go for a drink?"  
  
"HA! With you? I'm not even sure you'll be concensce by the time I'm through with you."  
  
"Your that positive you'll beat me?"  
  
"Yes, very. Oh look, a pretty boy crowd! Why don't you talk to them! Maybe they'll listen to how full of yourself you are."  
  
Meanwhile, I wasn't aware that Trunks was listening on our conversation. He glared at Sharpner (A/N: From now on, when I say Sharpner, it means Sharpner Jr., it would sound weird if I kept saying that.) and listening more closely of what we were saying.  
  
"You've got quite a mouth, but I guess you should, you are Satan's grandaughter."  
  
"Ooooh, I'm so offensed. I feel sorry for any girl that's been out with you, they probably complained about how big your ego was, but nothing 'else'." that ought to shut him up. It did. He blushed and muttered curses, maybe what I said was true.  
  
"The next competitors are....Pan vs. Sharpner Jr!" yelled the announcer.  
  
I walked out, arms crossed, looking calm and glaring at Sharpner on my left side. He had his arms out flexing and suprisingly, I heard girls swoon.  
  
"3!2!1! GO!"  
  
"He dove at me, I dodged it with no effort. He landed on the side of the ring and came at me trying to put me in a headlock, I tripped him and he fell on his face. Let me remind you, my arms were still crossed with a smirk on my face.  
  
"I see I have no choice but to use force! Your really getting on my nerves, bitch." THAT perked my ears up in annoyance.  
  
"Like I haven't heard that one in a while." sarcasim is with me today.  
  
I came at him with a punch in the face which sent him flying right by the edge of the ring. I walked over to him, he was on the ground with a huge red mark on his face and I had to say a few last words. "You weren't even worthy of my time. Sorry to say, but you picked the wrong bitch to mess with." With saying that I kicked him out of the ring.  
  
"Wow! Remind me to never mess with you!" said Goten as I came back from the ring.  
  
"I'm glad you kicked him out of the ring, he was getting on my nerves." said Trunks.  
  
"How so?" I asked.He blushed and said nevermind. I raised my eyebrows in a confused way, what?  
  
"Good job Panny." said my dad and grampa as they patted me on the back.  
  
"Impressive." was all Piccolo said.  
  
"I'm happy for you! Can we talk in a corner?" asked Bra as she dragged me toward a secluded spot.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Goten and I are a couple!" Bra wispered excitedly.  
  
"Awww! My uncle and my best friend going out! I was just thinkin, if you two got married, that would make you my aunt." I mentally laughed at the thought of Bra being my aunt, she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"We just started going out Pan! Don't think that far ahead." she said.  
  
"Look over there." I said, it was Eclosa sitting and appeared as if he was listening to us.  
  
"........we better go somewhere else......."I said getting worried.  
  
"Why does he keep looking at you?" asked Bra.  
  
"I don't know, but he has been watching me.....I hope I'm not on his 'kick-my-ass' list."  
  
Trunks and another guy were next. Trunks won with ease.  
  
"It seems like there will be a battle royal due to the absece of many competitors!" yelled the announcer.  
  
What???I have to go against Trunks, Bra AND Eclosa?? Damn, my advantages slowly flew out the window.  
  
"Crap!Oh crap, o crap, o crap!" yelled Bra annoyed.  
  
"Bra, we could get seriously hurt out there..." I said seriously.  
  
"Your right..."A thoughtful look came over her face," I guess I'll have to tell daddy to beat Trunks if he does beat me! Then I'll acleast have him out of the way."  
  
She bounded out of the room, I caught her arm. "Bra! We have to give Trunks a chance. It wouldn't be fair."  
  
Bra was annoyed, but agreed." If he does seriously hurt me, daddy will have his head on a plate!"  
  
"I'll give the 4 contestants a 15 minute break for you people to grab some snacks and watch a VERY interesting battle!" informed the announcer.  
  
"Pan, if I were you I would watch out." I turned around quickly to see a man in long black jacket. His ki was hidden. "Eclosa is not who you think."  
  
"Who are you?" I managed to say.  
  
All the Z fighters were watching with interest. Bra, meanwhile, had ran behind her dad in fear.  
  
"That's not important, what's important is that you leave this match."  
  
"What? I can't do that!" I yelled.  
  
"I don't think that you stand a chance against him. He's not Eclosa."  
  
"tell me who he is!" this is getting annoying.  
  
"Eclosa and his mother's bodies were taken and turned into androids by doctor Gero. It appears that Gero has returned and has made 2 new androids more powerful than any android he has ever made. You see, he has added a new ingredient to his android-making, DNA of a all you sayjins."  
  
We all stood there shocked, but my dad asked, "He couldn't of! How could he have taken all our DNA without us noticing?"  
  
"Easily, the blood from your previous battles with the androids. He's not stupid, he'll know when he needs blood for another kind of experiment. I must go. I'll be watching."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" yelled everyone.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Hehe.....kinda a surprise twist dont you think? I miss the DBZ fights with the androids, they were the most exciting, the Buu ones too. You don't like my idea? I don't care. It's my story with my weird endings. MUAHAHA*cough*HAHAHAHA!!! I'll update soon! 


	17. How it Happened 17

HOW IT HAPPENED 17  
  
"He can't be serious!" I yelled.  
  
"I don't want to die!"wimperd Goten.  
  
The Z fighters were confering this seriously, all were saying the same thing: "WHAT?"  
  
"I don't think this is possible....do you think he's lying?"  
  
"I'm not sure.....It's best to be on the safe side." Many people were saying many things at once.  
  
"Will Pan, Trunks and Bra PLEASE come to the ring!!" the announcer had apparently called out their names but we couldn't hear do to all the noise.  
  
We all ran out to the ring and saw that Eclosa was already there. Nervously, we looked at one another, I could tell we didn't want to fight each other.  
  
"Do you think we should all gang up on Eclosa first? Then we could go at each other." suggested Bra.  
  
"I agree with Bra." I said.  
  
"You guys, how are we going to take this guy out? If he's a powerful android, don't you think that he'll have the advantage?" when Trunk said that, all hope was lost for a victory.  
  
"We atleast have to try!Now we're going out there and kicking hiss ass so we can win this competition! I did not train for nothing!" argued Bra, she had a point.  
  
We reached the fighting arena and got into fighting stances. I nodded at each of them, we were going to charge at Eclosa first. Our parents looked on in anticipation and fear, each had no idea how nervous we were. Hadn't they said that the androids would have wiped out earth? If they could do that to earth, what would happen to us? O.O;;;;  
  
"1...2......3! GO!" at the words we all charged strait ahead at Eclosa but we were met by nothing but air, Eclosa was floating above us. So we charged up at him, he seemed to think this was some kind of game, and he kept dodging us left and right. Many people were amazed that we could fly, but we didn't care, we concentrated on our battle. Eclosa stopped suddenly, and threw several ki blasts that hit us strait on. Well, me and Trunks, Bra was too damn fast, she was probably the fastest sayjin I knew, she ran away from trouble instead of taking it. I knew Vegeta was probably worried about Bra, same with my parents.  
  
If he was going to throw ki blasts, we had to do the same, we all cornerd him and fired a blast at him which hit him, but didn't do much damage. Bra and I flew around him, distracting him while Trunks had the chance to power up with his own blast. Trunk's specific blast, hit him and did do damage, it hit him strait in the stomach and made a hole. We could see wires but Eclosa covered it up with his jacket. If he was discoverd as some kind of machine, he would be disqualified for having an advantage in the tournament. All we had to do-which made it easier for us-was to some how prove that Eclosa was machine of some sort. Trunks and Bra seemed like they read my mind and we all kept going at him with blasts trying to make the hole bigger and easier to see for the announcer. Eclosa was getting mad and reached out and grabbed Bra by the arm. Vegeta's power level soared in anger and dad,grampa, Piccolo and Krillan had to restrain him from going out to the field. Uncle Goten was clenching his fists in anger and knew that he couldn't do anything in fear of them losing the battle. Bra was struggiling fiercly and Trunks hit Eclosa behind the back while I grabbed Bra and moved her out of the way.Since Eclosa didn't have Bra he grabbed Trunks and started throwing punches at his stomach, Trunks was getting weaker and weaker. I came at Eclosa with a kick but it did nothing so I grabbed at his jacket and tried to get it off him. That stopped him from hurting Trunks but then he was struggiling to keep his jacket on.  
  
He quickly hit Trunks and Trunks flew toward the ground then crashed leaving a big crater. Bra flew down to help him, (he was still in tournament cuz he crashed into the arena) but that left me all to Eclosa which made things worse. He grabbed my neck and was apparently trying to get out a needle. I knew then that he was trying to take a sample of blood, but the thing was I was terrified of needles and wanted nothing to do with them. I guess you could say that fear helped me out. I escaped from his grasp and flew away from Bra and Trunks so that he couldn't get to them. This time he brought a strange binding blast at me which wrapped around my arms and legs. Eclosa was quickly coming at me with the needle! All of a sudden, a blast came out of no where and hit Eclosa in the back. His jacket part dissapeared and I knew that the announcer could see it if he looked at him hard enough. The blast couldn't be from Trunks or Bra, then who? I suddenly saw the jacket of the mystery dude and I could tell he helped me out. Thank you mystery person! The announcer saw Eclosa's jacket and disqualified him, that meant only Bra, Trunks and me left.....  
  
******************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Cliffhanger!! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Can you guys guess who the mystery man is? 


	18. How it Happened 18

HOW IT HAPPENED 18  
  
"Eclosa is disqualified from the match! He is not human, therefor, he must leave!"Said the announcer, Eclosa's mother came down from the stands to go to her son's aid.  
  
"Come Eclosa, we have better things to do." she grabbed Eclosa and headed out of the arena, she was wispering to Eclosa and our sayjin ears could pick up what she was saying: "after the match we'll grab her. She may be weak enough."  
  
Grab who? Me?! I had no time to ponder this because the announcer asked us to start the battle royal again. I looked around at the crowd for my mother and grama, they were there cheering me on. Then I saw the cloaked guy again, I couldn't see his face, but he looked familiar.....he was watching us. I have no time to worry about him, I got to get fighting!  
  
"I'll go easy on you two." said Trunks.  
  
"Don't bother, we can take care of you!" said Bra.  
  
I nodded at Bra and we both went after Trunks. If there was going to be two people left in the tournament, it was going to be Bra and me. We circled Trunks and Trunks seemed to know what we were going to do because at the time he flew out of the way because we were going to throw our kameha-wave at him. So Bra and I did a series of kicks at him but he blocked them all. He came at me with a kick but I dissapeared and went behind his back at kicked at him. He flew forward in surprise and Bra punched him in the stomach. He looked at her angry and was about to punch her back but he looked at his father, who glared at him dangerously, and stopped. Bra giggled and I laughed, how was he gonna win if he couldn't hit Bra?  
  
"Trunks, you might as well give up! You can't win!" I yelled.  
  
"I may not be able to hit Bra, but I can hit you." Wow, the way he looked at me with a mishevious smirk could turn a gal on.  
  
"Fine! But I'm warning you, I have become a lot stronger. I've caught up to you, I can be SS2." I smiled. He stared in surprise, "Are we gonna fight, or what?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." he said.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't."  
  
"I'm warning you...."  
  
"WILLYOU JUST GO!"  
  
He dissapeared and reappeared above me and I came at him with a punch, but he just kept reappearing out of no where.This was getting really confusing and annoying. I tried my best to follow his ki but he was too quick. I felt an arm around my neck and he was putting me in that head lock again. I growled in anger and he just held on, then he hit me in the back of the head and dissapeared again, how childish. Bra was watching me and Trunks, wondering what to do, and I just told her to wait till I'm through with him. If he was going to dissapear the whole time, so was I, I instant transported everywhere around the ring and hoped I would run into Trunks. I did, we hit each other accidently, and people were laughing. Ha-frickin- ha! It hurt....I kicked back at Trunks and he grabbed my leg and threw me over his shoulder. I was kicking and yelling at him, and I think I even scratched him. He flew to the ground and was proceeding to through me out of the ring but I held on to his shirt. He kept trying to get me off his back and I suppose it was a very funny looking scene. He looked frustrated and I started laughing, I dug my claws into his back and he screamed, I laughed harder while holding on. I grabbed his legs out from under him and he fell, out of the ring and I was on him.......yet I wasn't disqualified, he was. Cuz, I was on him.......it looked VERY wrong but atleast he was out of the way. I struggled to get in the ring before he decided to throw me on the ground with him.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Perfectly fair." I grinned.  
  
"I'll get you back." he said playfully.  
  
"In your dreams." In MY dreams....  
  
"I let you win."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I got a tournament to win, goodbye loser." I laughed at him and he smiled.  
  
**************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. All you reviewers who wished for Bra and Pan to be in the final battle, you got your wish. It wasn't really a match.....but I thought it was funny. How was I going to make him hit Pan? He would look mean if I wrote it. Who is the mystery guy? Only Mirri knows. 


	19. How it Happened 19

HOW IT HAPPENED 19  
  
"Alright Bra, I'm not gonna go easy on you cuz I wanna win!" I said as we got into fighting stances.  
  
"I'm not going easy on you either!" she replied.  
  
She came at me with a kick in the face but I dodged it. I kicked her in the stomach and she recoiled in pain. I felt so bad....I went over to offer her a hand up and she grabbed my hand and threw me in the air. What a cheap trick.  
  
"That was cheap Bra! Real cheap!" I yelled in the air.  
  
"Hey, it worked didn't it? Never turn your back on me."  
  
I lunged at her with a blast and she did the same, our attack hit and Bra fell backward in surprise, the beam narrowly missing her face. She got angry and turned super sayjin. Great, we weren't supposed to go super sajyin and Bra just disobyed. I turned super sayjin too and we both were firing a series of kicks and punches. Bra managed to hit me a few times, as did I. I surprised her and kicked her in the back. She fell forward did a front flip to stop herself from falling. She quickly turned around and kicked me in the arm. My arm hurt so I put her in a headlock with my other arm and gave her a noogie. Her hair was all messed up and she got mad and upper-cutted me in the stomach, she broke loose. Then she put me in headlock and gave me a few punches in the stomach (A/N: Forgive me people, I watch wrestling.) , I fell to the ground in pain and Bra softened a bit and helped me up then she kicked me.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot Bra!" I laughed.  
  
"Welcome, your lucky I felt sorry for you."  
  
"That was being sorry?" I snorted.  
  
"That's the only sign of sorry you'll see."  
  
I instant transported myself behind her and tripped her, this time she fell to the ground and I fired a blast at her. I was real surprised when she stopped it, she was putting a lot of effort in this battle. Quickly she got up and was in a fighting stance again. We could hear the announcer praising us on our attacks.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, this must be a surprise, we haven't had two ladies compete for the championship in years!" informed the announcer to the crowd. "Pan, the daughter of Videl Satan and Bra, the daughter of Bulma Briefs the Capsule Corp founder. What an interesting match!"  
  
Yes, it is an interesting match. Bra waved at the video camera, she just found out we were on T.V. While she was distracted I threw a blast which hit her in the back. She fell forward, ready to go off the edge of the arena and I went to give her a push right off it, but she grabbed me and we both fell on the grass.......at the same time.....  
  
"WOW! Looks like we have a tie!" said the shocked announcer. A.....tie? Oh well, at least we both won the cup.  
  
"Bra! Why did you throw me down?"  
  
"You were going to throw me down!" she stuck out her tongue and I laughed.  
  
Our parents and friends went over to congratulate us. Vegeta looked a bit mad but soon softened because of Bra who exclaimed that it was a good thing we tied. The announcer came over and held both our hands in the air and a roar of cheers from the crowd could be heard. We soon got awarded the cup and got shown on t.v. I blushed, I have never had that much publicity, Bra was posing in front of the camera, extremely proud of herself.  
  
"Congrats, Panny." said Trunks shaking my hand, "If I were you, I would have gotten rid of Bra."  
  
"She's my friend, and I'm happy to tie with her."  
  
"Good job Pan and Bra!" said Goten hugging Bra behind Vegeta's back.  
  
"I'm proud of you Pan, you too Bra." said Grampa.  
  
"Thanks for being here today."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"You did well, but I won't be surprised if Eclosa was waiting right after the match to grab you. He needs your DNA so be careful." said the cloaked guy.  
  
"Who are you?!" yelled Bulma.  
  
He sighed and said, "Alright, I'll show you." He removed his jacket and we all gasped.  
  
"It's you!" said Trunks.  
  
"O my god!" yelled Bulma.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Alright, next chapter you'll find out who he is. None of you guessed right. I'll give you a hint: Androids. He's not an android though. It's not hard!!!! 


	20. How it Happened 20

HOW IT HAPPENED 20  
  
*A/N*  
  
Good job people, u guessed it! It's Mirai Trunks! O, and Bra-V.- Briefs, I haven't seen Gt, and it was my friends idea to put Marron as a bad ass bitch. If people are so mad at me about dissing Marron, then.....I guess if people REALLY want Marron and Pan to be friends...I can fix stuff. Only if people review with an answer, I'll count how many people want this story to be a Pan and Marron friendship. If no one likes the idea, then I'll keep the story as is, and no longer include Marron in any more chapters.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Mirai Trunks!!!!" said Bulma.  
  
Everyone went over to hug him except Trunks, Uncle G, Bra and I. We were confused. I looked back and forth from Trunks to Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks had longer hair and a carefree face.  
  
"That's right, you 4 haven't seen Mirai Trunks before." Grampa told us all about the daring Mirai Trunks and what he did to help save the earth.  
  
"Wow, this Trunks is better than my brother." said Bra.  
  
"HEY!" complained Trunks.  
  
(A/N:) Don't worry peeps, this isin't gonna be a MT/P fic.)  
  
We all went over to greet M.Trunks and he's really shy. He explained that he came to earth because his mother died and while he was down here for a little while looking for us, he heard info about Dr. Gero. So he heard about the martial arts tournament and knew that we would all be there. He wanted to keep himself unidentified because he didn't want Dr. Gero to be here and recognize him. Made scense.  
  
"He's here after Pan, and maybe Bra, Goten and my other self. For some reason he thinks Pan is stronger," explained M. Trunks.  
  
"Well, I am pretty strong......but Goten and Trunks seem a lot stronger that me." I said.  
  
"Females tend to be the more dominant and dangerous type than males. At least thats how I know it is for sayjins, I'm not sure about other races." said M. Trunks.  
  
I could see Bulma, my mom and grama elbowing their husbands with a smirk on their faces. These females are more dominant than the males.  
  
"I suggest we keep a close eye on those 4 for a while, until we can find and destroy the 2 androids and Dr. Gero." M. Trunks suggested.  
  
"If those fucking androids think they can touch my princess with their filth, they will be tortured and slaughterd to nothing! I don't care about the other 3, my princess can't be touched!" growled Vegeta. Everyone looked a bit alarmed and Bra beamed knowing she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"Ya, thanks dad. I feel so much better about living now." said Trunks sarcastically.  
  
"Don't give me your sarcastic B.S. Your mother can worry about you." Vegeta folded his arms and Bra hugged him.  
  
*Eclosa and his mother*  
  
"Good the match is over, we have to try and catch Pan alone. Forget about the other 3." said Eclosa's mother.  
  
"I'll inform you when I see them." said android Eclosa.  
  
"Wait, I see them now. There with another person....identify him."  
  
Android Eclosa identified the long purple haired guy and told his mother it was Mirai Trunks.  
  
"He may be a problem, he probably knows what we're up to and came to inform the rest of them." said Android....Eclosa's mom......," I have an idea, the 2 girls have to go to the locker room and change out of their gi's so when they get out of the locker, we can grab Pan.  
  
*Back to the Z team*  
  
Bra and I were occompanied by Trunks and Uncle G. to the locker room. We went in to change and as soon as we headed out of the locker room, we saw that Trunks and Goten were gone......those bastards, they were supposed to watch us, I bet they went off to get food. All of a sudden I heard Bra scream and fall to the ground, it was pretty dark outside and I couldn't see much, I felt a hand over my mouth and I knew that it was those two androids.....I was being kidnapped!  
  
********************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, I'm a bit warn out because I wrote 3 chapters in 2 days. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get polls from you people. Ja ne! 


	21. How it Happened 21

HOW IT HAPPENED 21  
  
*A/N*  
  
Good job, some of you peoples figured it out. So far, I have found more people who want Marron bashing. Only 2 people, review more people! Alright, Kris, I'll send you some soup! Feel better!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The hands that were around my mouth were cold and hard, I had but only one idea of who the kidnappers could be. I bit the hand around my mouth, hard, it didn't seem to effect them in any way. Bra was kicking and started to raise her power level, I raised mine too, but the androids put cold hard metals around our waist since our energy is summoned deep inside, around the mid-section of our body. Where the hell was Trunks and Goten?!?! I bet the androids got them or they went to food. What good body guards......  
  
"Quick, get them to the ship, the others may have sensed their power levels!" said Eclosa's mom/android.  
  
Eclosa grabbed Bra and me by our waists and flew into the air. Bra wouldn't give up, she struggled and managed to fall our of his grasp, he quickly flew down to grab her. I stayed still, pondering on what to do in this kind of situation. It would be useless to stuggle.  
  
After about 10 minutes of flying (really fast) I saw a clearing in the forest, and a cave. Eclosa and his mom landed in the clearing and walked inside the cavern where there was an iron door. I looked on to see what the password was for the door to open but they closed our eyes. He put Bra and me down and the first thing Bra and I did was run. But we couldn't, and I knew there was some kind of voice comanding device on our waists along with this ki-repel thing, because when the android told us to come we felt ourselves being controlled against our will.  
  
*Back at the Tournament w/ Goten and Trunks*  
  
"Damn! They're gone!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"I bet it was those androids, they knocked us out!" Goten raged.  
  
Vegeta, Goku and the other Z fighters were on their way towards Goten and Trunks, probably looking for Bra and Pan since there ki's dissapeared.  
  
"Oh shit!" yelled both Trunks and Goten.  
  
"I'm dead!!!!!!! Dad's gonna kill me!" cryed Trunks.  
  
"Gohan's gonna kill me!!!!!!!!!And Chi Chi!!! Believe me, I have it worse than you do!!" argued Goten.  
  
"Where the hell is Bra?!!!" Goten and Trunks heard Vegeta yell.  
  
"Trunks and Goten will know!" yelled Videl.  
  
Trunks and Goten saw all Z fighters coming towards them with either fury, frustration, eagerness, worry or any other expression other than happiness. Vegeta looked red and was about to burst when he didn't see Bra with Trunks or Goten. Trunk's eyes widened, scared, and they both started backing up, knowing they were gonna get the crap beaten out of them for being so irresponsible.  
  
*Back w/ Pan's P.O.V*  
  
"Ah, Goku's grandaughter as well as Gohan's daughter, and the daughter of Vegeta. What helpful DNA samples." smiled Dr.Gero.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?!" I yelled.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about taking your DNA samples and setting you free, but I've found more use for you two." Dr. Gero said calmly.  
  
"Look, we are not some whores you can sleep around with!" screeched Bra. I hope to Kami that's not what he had in mind.  
  
"Don't worry, although that sounds like a good idea...."Gero said.  
  
Bra! That iditot, she might as well offer herself to him!  
  
"What I was thinking was we could perhaps train you, you will work for the red ribbon army from now on." he finally said.  
  
"Listen, we're not that strong, we haven't even reached super sayjin yet, what good would we do. But you know, Trunks is super sayjin 2 he can help you." Bra lied.  
  
"BRA! Your sacrifising your own brother?!"  
  
"So? He's annoying and only mom would miss him." said Bra carelessly.  
  
"I care about your brother too!"  
  
"Oh, that's right....okay, Gero, you can forget what I said." giggled Bra.  
  
"You two bring me these preppy teenage girls who are no use to me?!" Dr. Gero yelled at the androids.  
  
"Sir, their power levels are quite high." Eclosa's mom managed to say.  
  
"Aren't you two scared? Worried? Anything?!" Dr. Gero yelled at us.  
  
"No." Bra said, "You kinda remind me of a grumpy grampa."  
  
"Your not that scary. Whenever you plan something, it always gets ruined anyway." I giggled trying to sound as preppy as I could. Bra soon caught on to my plan.  
  
"Like, O my god Pan! Did you see the cute red dress in Charel's store? I want it!" screeched Bra.  
  
"Me too! I'll wear that dress to the boy band concert!"  
  
"EEEEK!!! You'll look so good with that dress on!"  
  
"You'd look cute with that green dress on!!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!! We should buy it tomorrow!!" we both yelled much to Dr. Gero's annoyance.  
  
"Shut UP!!!!!! I have no use for these two!!" Dr. Gero burst.  
  
"Hey gramps, what do you have to eat around this joint?" asked Bra.  
  
"There's food in-WAIT what the hell am I doing, they're not guests they're prisoners!" he yelled.  
  
"Sorry, don't have a heart attack. You should really worry about those at your age." I informed.  
  
"Send them to the cell so I won't have to hear them while I think what to do with them!" ordered Dr. Gero.  
  
Bra and I winked at each other, keep this up and we'll be fine. But we gotta find out how to take those bands around our waist off....  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry it was kinda short. I found some great info on DBGT at a website. Go to www.dbgt.com and go under episode guides, they'll have 50 episode guides. And other great info about Dbgt. Ja ne! 


	22. How it Happened 22

HOW IT HAPPENED 22  
  
*A/N*  
  
Did anyone go on that site? Doesn't it kick ass?! Pan kicks some ass too in Dbgt! For all you Marron fans: This show is not about preppy girls, it's about fighting! Why else would you watch DBZ? I'm tired of all the people flaming me about Marron! I'm just gonna stick to my story and ignore Marron. That way, no more flames will come my way. ^.^  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Bra we've tried EVERYTHING! It won't come off..." I sighed.  
  
"We've tried hitting it against the wall, punching at it with a stone, breaking it with our strength, biting it....." Bra went on and on with the list.  
  
"Yet the damn thing still remains..........." I sighed harder.  
  
"We gotta get out of this......but how?" Bra asked.  
  
"Don't you think we've tried everything?!Besides, how am I gonna think, I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast."  
  
"I'm hungry too........GERO!! WE'RE HUNGRY!!!" yelled Bra.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Gero yelled from the other room.  
  
Bra sat on the floor looking like a little girl who didn't get a doll. I decided to go to sleep, Bra soon slept too.  
  
*The unfortunant Goten and Trunk's....*  
  
"WHERE THE *punch* HELL *punch* IS BRA?! *punch*" Yelled Vegeta punching Trunks in the stomach. He finally let go to let Trunks explain.  
  
"My stomach........" weezed Trunks.  
  
"Your life or your stomach?!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Ok, ok......the androids knocked me and Goten out while we were waiting for Bra and Pan to get out of the locker room." Trunks collapsed to the ground.  
  
"I swear to Kami it's the truth!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten cried. He had been brutally beaten by Chi Chi and her frying pan, and he wasn't about get more.  
  
"Chi Chi, calm down. We'll find them." said Goku calmly while holding on to Chi Chi because she was about to hit Goten again.  
  
'Thank Kami I didn't know my father.' thought Mirai Trunks. "I can't sence their ki's, but I bet Gero and the androids are in another secret cave."  
  
"I think that the woman should stay here with Master Roshi, and us guys should split up and raise our ki when we find the cave." said Goku. All the woman looked at Roshi in disgust, Roshi looked like he was in heaven.  
  
"Sure, you go ahead and go right now, I'll watch em!" said Roshi happily.  
  
*WHACK!* "If you try anything with us old man your gonna get the beating of your life!" Chi Chi screamed after hitting Roshi who fell to the ground.  
  
"Ok.....Roshi can't stay....Ox King, watch them at Capsule Corp, we'll try and be back soon." said Goku.  
  
All the Z fighters flew off in search of Bra and Pan.  
  
*Back in Pan's P.O.V*  
  
I woke up with a growl in my stomach. Bra was in the corner asleep, and I heard voices coming towards our cell.  
  
"Wake up the other girl, we're going to the master's chamber." said Eclosa's mom.  
  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see, now get your friend up."  
  
I found myself doing what I was told, though, not on my free will. Bra woke up and we headed out the door unable to run any where but the path that we were told to go on. As I looked around I noticed the secret hideout of Gero was big and dark, black walls and red velvet curtains with the initials: RR. We found ourselves before Gero's door in short time, he was sitting on a red velvet chair.  
  
"Ah, the nuisances are here." he said.  
  
"Ummm.....we're kinda hungry, so can we get something to eat?" asked Bra.  
  
"I have brought you here to tell you my answer." he said completly ignoring Bra's question.  
  
"HELLO! I said I need something to eat, I'm starved!!" said Bra, not used to being ignored.  
  
"Quite!" as soon as he said that, Bra shut up, because of the voice activater.  
  
"Now, I am still going to go with the plan of taking your blood, but I have also found that I will be needing a few other samples as well. What I'm saying is, your going to be used for bait to lure future Trunks, Goten and Trunks."  
  
"But, I'm still gonna live.....right?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Only if you do what your told, which shouldn't be a problem." he said eyeing the belt around my waist.  
  
"Are you saying that once your done getting DNA samples, your gonna.....kill us??"  
  
"Well, only the weak ones, the others I can easily brainwash to join the Red Ribbon Army. Then with all the DNA samples I need, the androids will destroy all of humanity."  
  
"WHAT?!? Your not going to get away with this! I'm not gonna be bait for your stupid scemes!"  
  
"Oh, but I'm afraid you have to, seeing as you have the nice belt around your waist. Watch....."  
  
He ordered me to bring him a glass of wine, nothing in my power could stop myself from being controlled so I did as he said.  
  
"Now, I know they are probably looking for you two right now, so we'll have to get started on this plan immediatly. You 2 androids, take them to clearing and order them to sit still and wave at the air."  
  
The androids obeyed and we were taken out side. Bra's stomach was growling with anger and so was mine.  
  
"Stay still and wave your arms in the air." the android commanded. Of course, we did as we were told.  
  
*Z fighters....*  
  
We're going to have to split up. Krillan, Piccolo, Vegeta and I will go search over that way. Trunks, Mirai Trunks and Goten, you will go the other way." Goku directed, Vegeta didn't seem to happy with Goku's sudden act of being commander.  
  
"I'll go my own way!" he argued.  
  
"Vegeta! It will be much easier if we went together, there are probably a lot of androids around ready to jump us if we're alone!" Gohan said.  
  
"Fine! Let's go!" Vegeta finally gave in.  
  
So Trunks, Mirai Trunks and Goten went another direction to see if they could find the lost Pan and Bra.......  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
I thought that was a boring chapter, I don't know about you other people. I wasn't in the spirit to write today, but I was bored. Did you know that Pan was 14 when she went on the Dragon ball hunt? I just found that out..... 


	23. How it Happened 23

HOW IT HAPPENED  
  
*A/N*  
  
I made Bra sound that way because.....how else would she sound? She is daddy's little girl and I think it was her destiny to become that way. Sorry for not posting up a chapter soon enough, all my thoughts come in my dream and I haven't been dreaming good......how many of you out there are in 8th grade and are about to go to high school?! It's so damn scary knowing that you have 4 years to be a kid!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Bra, my arms hurt......." I said after waving my arms in the air for an hour.  
  
"You'd think they would find us by now!" she complained.  
  
"We don't want them to find us, if they come Gero's plan will work and he'll brainwash them and it's going to be the end of the world."  
  
"We can't do this forever! Thank god my other arm works, this belt is itching me." she reached down and itched her side, her hand could fit!  
  
"Bra! You can fit your hand betweed your belt and your waist!" I said amazed.  
  
"Ya......."  
  
"Try pulling the belt off!"  
  
"I need your hand, grab the other side."  
  
We both tugged for a few minutes and it came off her!  
  
"Help me with your arm."  
  
"I can't....."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My other arm is soar."  
  
"I need your help!"  
  
She finally helped me get it off after rubbing her soar arm and we flew off. As we flew off we looked back and saw Gero's androids chasing us! We sped up and they started firing blasts at us.  
  
*Goten, Trunks and Mirai Trunks*  
  
"Hey look over there!" said Goten pointing at different color blasts in the sky.  
  
"It's Bra and Pan! Something must have happened! I can feel their ki again!" Trunks said.  
  
"The androids are after them, I'll raise my ki to signal the others." Mirai Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillan, Goku and Gohan soon came and they all headed off towards Bra and Pan.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
"DADDY!!! He's with the others!!" Bra screeched and flew toward her dad as fast as she could, I had to struggle to keep up with her. Before going, I shot a Kamaha wave and it hit 3 out of the 1,000's of androids.  
  
Bra flew straight in her dad's arms and Vegeta hugged her until I thought Bra would squeeze to death. I hugged my dad and grandpa, everyone was relieved to see us. We had no time for a family reunion because the androids started firing at us again.  
  
"Oh daddy! They kept me in a cell and wouldn't feed us and we had to do everything they said because we had voice reacting belts on!" she said really fast and I was surprised when Vegeta knew everything she said.  
  
"Those damn androids did what?!! Their asses are mine princess, don't worry! Boy, get Bra to saftey! I'll kill these androids myself!" he told Goten.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Wait! I want to battle to!" she wined. Vegeta shook his head and Goten took a struggiling Bra off to saftey.  
  
A blast barely missed my head so we started shooting blasts. We were doing really well, but most of our hits were useless on the androids. Goten came back and he fused with Trunks after going super sayjin. Gotenks was killing android after android. Grampa Goku turned super sayjin 4 and killed a quarter of all the androids, Vegeta too turned super sayjin 4. All us sayjins went super and we had the advantage. I heard a yell and I saw Krillan lying on the ground, dead.  
  
"Krillan!" My grandpa yelled and fought off the androids to retrieve his dead body. But he couldn't get there fast enough and the androids sent off a blast, destroying Krillan's body completly. Tears of sadness and anger ran down my grandfathers cheek and it pained me and angered me to see him sad. I then started shooting blasts with my anger.  
  
"Calm down!" said Gotenks holding my hands.  
  
"I can't!" I snapped and shoved him out of the way and continued my massacre of the androids.  
  
Vegeta and Grandpa soon fused and became Gogeta (how do you spell it?) We heard another cry and saw it was Piccolo and his body too was blown to pieces.  
  
"Don't let your anger affect you, we'll get them back to life with the dragonballs." Mirai Trunks reminded us. I calmed down and so did grandpa.  
  
My dad shot a total of 125 androids, Grandpa: 480, Vegeta: 548, Gotenks: 237 and me: 116. Our total was 1,502 androids killed. (What math skills! *hides pen and paper*) Most of us were tired but relieved to see that we didn't have that much left to kill. I was dead tired, but I was sure they were more tired then I was, I wish I could keep up with them! Damn those androids!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
I liked that chapter, I had a good dream about it. I would of had Bra and Pan fuse but what the hell would I call it? 


	24. 200 review special

200 REVIEW SPECIAL  
  
*A/N*  
  
Thank you all SO much for a full 200 reviews, yay! I never expected my storie to go this far and as thanks to all of you reviewers, I'm having a special. This involves my cousin, sister and me cuz we're DBZ freaks! We're kinda in DBGT, where my cousin will do crazy things to get Trunks to notice her and my sister will practically die when she sees Gohan. Me, I'm normal.....  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Me: YAY! I've written us in the DBZ world, *clapping heard from my sis and cuz* thank you, thank you!! Look Lauren, it's Trunks! *Lauren's head turns and starts making googly eyes at Trunks*  
  
Lauren: Trunks..........MY HOTTIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Trunks backs away.....*  
  
Trunks: Who ARE you???  
  
Lauren: YOUR NEW LOVER!!!! *Runs towards Trunks with fast speed*  
  
Trunks: O.O;;;;;;;;; AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lauren: *surprisingly catches up to Trunks* Your so buff!!!!!!!* Feels muscles*  
  
Trunks: WHAT THE HELL?!?!? *trys to shake her off*  
  
Lauren: Trunks, you don't know how many pictures of you I have on my wall! I'm your oltamite fan!!! You can't even imagine the dreams I have of you and me together!!  
  
Trunks: I'm sure I don't want to know!! Get OFF me!!*freaks out when Lauren starts sniffing him*  
  
Lauren: The essence of hotness!!  
  
Trunks: *points towards me.....lets say my name is......Zoe* HELP ME!!!!!! YOUR THE AUTHOR!  
  
Me: This is so intertaining! OOO!! I can't wait till I introduce my sis to Gohan.......  
  
*Amy's coincidentially walking by and I call to her*  
  
Me: Amy, wanna meet Gohan?  
  
Amy: IF ONLY!!!*starts day dreaming with a dreamy look on her face*  
  
Me: He's right behind you.  
  
Amy: Shut up Zoe, your trying to trick me again. The last time I fell for that, one of your friends was wearing a scream mask with a real knife! I wouldn't sleep for days!  
  
Me: No seriously, he's eating right behind you. I've written us in the DBZ world.  
  
Amy: Fine, I'll look....*turns head, starts drooling*  
  
Me: ^.^ told you.  
  
Amy: GOHAN!!!!!!!! *hugs him* I'M TOUCHING HIM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan: *blinks* Ummm...............  
  
Amy: *won't stop smiling at him*  
  
Gohan: *grabs his bowls of food and looks for another table*  
  
Amy: *smiles and walks after him*  
  
Gohan: *speeds up*  
  
Amy: *keeps walking*  
  
Gohan: She's chasing me........she's chasing me!!!! *runs into Trunks*  
  
G&T: Help me!!!!  
  
Lauren: There you are Trunks! I got worried!  
  
Trunks: Please, leave me alone! I don't even know you!  
  
Lauren: Awww! *sighs* You're so adorable.......  
  
Trunks: ZOE!!!! Make her go away!  
  
Me: NEVER! *grabs lawn chair and popcorn out of no where and watches the scene*  
  
*Goten, Pan and Bra walk over, they too start watching the scene*  
  
Pan: What's going on over there? *points to Trunks, whose up a tree and screaming while Lauren climbs after him*  
  
Me: Nothing life threatning.  
  
Bra: *starts laughing when Lauren pulls Trunks pants off revieling his heart boxers*  
  
Goten: Hey, look at Gohan! That girl won't stop smiling at him.......OOOO! Popcorn!*notices my popcorn bowl*  
  
Me: Help yourself. Honestly, this should be made into a movie.  
  
Gohan: She's trying to take my food! *him and Amy fight over bowl of food*  
  
Amy: I want something to remember you by! *finally gets bowl*  
  
Gohan: With my strength I can't even grab a bowl of food from a little girl! *Starts pounding on the ground* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
*Vegeta hears noise and comes over*  
  
Vegeta: HA! Kakkarot's brat is so weak, can't even grab a bowl from a girl......dispicable!  
  
Trunks: DAD!!!! For the love of Kami, HELP ME! *Lauren's now trying to take off his shirt*  
  
Vegeta: *laughs harder* God damn, you two are pathetic! *falls on the ground laughing*  
  
Trunks: I know! *light bulb appears* *He flys into the air*  
  
Goten: Took you long enough to do that, and you say I'M stupid.  
  
Trunks: Shut up!  
  
Lauren: Zoe! I can't reach him!  
  
Me: That can be fixed. * writes on paper 'Lauren can fly'.*  
  
Lauren: YES! *flys up to him*  
  
Trunks: NO!  
  
Bra: I kinda feel sorry for him........KIND OF NOT! *starts laughing again*  
  
Pan: Are you okay? *worried look*  
  
Bra: I've had sugar, that should answer your question. *becomes silent*  
  
Vegeta: Bra, what have I told you about eating sugar?!  
  
Bra: I don't know, I forgot!  
  
Vegeta: It rots your beautiful teeth and makes you fat!  
  
Bra: *eyes widen* I don't want to be fat!  
  
Vegeta: Don't eat that damn sugar!  
  
Bra: *nods head and continues watching Trunks*  
  
*Pan and Goten look at each other*  
  
Pan: Did you know about that?  
  
Goten: No......*hides pack of sugar behind his back*  
  
Amy: *puts food in plastic container and puts it in her pocket* What else can I take for a souviner? *looks at shirt*  
  
Gohan: HECK NO! *amy trys and tugs it off*  
  
Amy: HECK YES!  
  
Gohan: You can't take off my shirt! It's connected to my training Gi! Don't even think of it!  
  
Amy: O YA BABY! *Tuggs harder on Gi*  
  
Pan: Poor dad.  
  
Me: Hey, I'm writing this and I feel no sympathy.  
  
*Trunks flys toward me*  
  
Trunks: HELP ME DAMNIT! *pulls me in front of him like a shield*  
  
Lauren: HEY! Only I can have that position!  
  
Me: Leave me alone! I'm not in this!  
  
Trunks: YES you are! You're the author!  
  
Me: . Lauren, controll yourself!  
  
Lauren: It's not everyday you get to meet the DBZ characters!  
  
Me: True. But I can still write you in a special with Trunks later.  
  
Lauren: Alright.......*Trunks sighs with relief and walks toward his clothes, he bends over which gets Lauren in the mood again*  
  
Lauren: O ya! *goes up and smacks his arse*  
  
Trunks: *blushes* Get off me!  
  
Amy: *finally gets it off and he has a black spandex suit under him* *amy's eyes go wide*Your so mascular..........  
  
Gohan: .......Thanks...........Now give me back my Gi!  
  
Pan: Shield my eyes!  
  
*Goten covers his and Pan's eyes from the obscene scene*  
  
Bra&Trunks: *shudders* God that's sick!  
  
Lauren: Trunks looks better! *smacks his arse again*  
  
Trunks: Will you stop doing that?!  
  
Lauren: *mischevious smile* maybe.......  
  
Vegeta: HAHAHAHA!! She really likes you! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Trunks: SHUT UP!  
  
Vegeta: *stops laughing and looks serious* You wanna say that again?!  
  
Trunks: No........  
  
Me: It's been fun! Nice meeting you all, but I gotta finish this, it's getting out of hand!  
  
Gohan: That's the best news I've heard so far! *Amy clings on to him*  
  
Trunks: THANK YOU! *kisses my feet*  
  
Lauren: Kiss my feet!  
  
Me: Bye Pan, Bra, Goten, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks.  
  
Lauren&Amy: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *starts crying*  
  
Me: Ok.......*write on paper 'Lauren, Tamara and Amy return to sunny California.'*  
  
*We arrive home*  
  
L&A: We BETTER be able to go back there!  
  
Me: Tell the reviewers to keep reviewing! Then we can go back.  
  
L&A: REVIEW GOD DAMNIT! 


	25. How it Happened 24

HOW IT HAPPENED 24  
  
I kept firing at the androids, I knew I was wasting energy but I was also killing them alot faster. I looked around and I saw androids everywhere, seeing all the androids left to kill really discourages a person. It's like, 1 down a million more to go. Is this battle ever going to end? I powered up to ss2, I know it slows me down, but it gets the job done.  
  
"Pan! Behind you!" yelled Gotenks.  
  
I didn't know what else happened, I was down. Last thing I remember was getting hit with a blast and A LOT of pain in my stomach. That blast drained my energy and I suppose I fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
*************************At C.C******************************  
  
"I wonder if she's alright.......I should have been there............" I heard Trunks voice say.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." I heard Bulma say.  
  
"I hope she'll be up to say goodbye to Goku before he leaves." said Krillan's voice.  
  
At the mention of my grandpa leaving I opened my eyes and saw my family and friends standing in the medical room of C.C. Goten saw me open my eyes and he came over to me.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm ok.....can I see grandpa?" I asked.  
  
I realized Trunks heard me getting up and he went over to give me a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad your ok........." he said. I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.......thanks for the concern."  
  
"Hey Panny." It was my grandpa. Trunks and everyone got up and left to let us talk.  
  
"Hi. How'd it go with the androids?" I wanted to know.  
  
"As soon as you fell to the ground one of the androids came to take you back to Gero's. But Trunks wouldn't let it, you should of seen him. He kicked the crap out of the hundreds of androids to save you. Pan, I think he really cares about you."  
  
"I've never told anyone this............but........I love Trunks, and.....and I don't want him to know because he'll just see me as a friend."  
  
"I knew you loved Trunks. I think he feels the same way about you. You two may have had a friendship, but I think it grew into something more."  
  
"Do you think he'll ever....say anything to me? I mean-"  
  
"He'll tell you when the time comes, he's a shy guy."  
  
"Thanks for talking to me grandpa, it meant alot. I had to get that out to someone, and I'm glad you all killed the androids, I wasn't that much of help anyway."  
  
"You'll get stronger. It takes time."  
  
"Goku, are you ready?" asked Ba Ba from the window.  
  
"Let me say bye." Grandpa told everyone bye, then came back into my room to tell me bye.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll make sure of it. I love you Panny! Bye!"  
  
"Bye........" And with that, he was gone.  
  
***  
  
That night I had to stay the night at C.C to make sure I was alright. Bulma insisted upon it and she gave me a room next to Bra's. I rarely saw Vegeta the rest of the day and I'm sure I know what he was doing. Bra was so conserned about me it was annoying. Trunks kept telling me he was glad I was alright and he wanted me to rest.  
  
"Hey Pan! Another south park marathon is on! We haven't seen that in a while." Bra grinned and got out the popcorn.  
  
We ate, watched the movie and laughed. Soon we both fell asleep.  
  
*Trunk's P.O.V*  
  
I went downstairs to get a midnight snack. I heard the T.V on downstairs and saw Bra sleeping on the couch and Pan sleeping on the floor with popcorn in her hair after sleeping with her head in the bowl. She looked so cute. I couldn't let her stay asleep on the floor so I carried her up to her room. Gently, I layed her down on the bed so I wouldn't disturb her. I was so tired I fell asleep on the bed right next to her, forgetting my midnight snack. My thoughts before I went to bed: I love you Pan.  
  
*Vegeta's P.O.V*  
  
I heard my brat downstairs getting food, he disturbed my slumber as he kept tripping over his feet in the hall. Pathetic boy. After a while I sensed his ki with another ki, I soon recognized it as Kakkarot's grand brat, *snort* he's carrying her to bed. I was about to fall asleep when I noticed something.  
  
"God Damnit! Why me?!" I yelled, I realized my son has bonded with Kakkarot's grand brat.  
  
"What's the matter Vegeta?" Onna asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." She looked at me confused but went back to sleep. 'I can't tell her about this, she'll go on and on about grand children. It's bad enough my daughter has bonded with Kakkarot's brat, but my son with his grand brat? Life is bad. O well, acleast she's smart. HA! And to top things off, when they get married and live on their own he'll have to deal with a temper of Chi Chi and Videl's. I actually feel sorry for my brat.' I smiled evily at the thought of what was in store for my son. 


	26. How it Happened 25

HOW IT HAPPENED 25  
  
When I woke up I felt somehting over my stomach and around my waist. I turned around and to my surprise and fantasy, Trunks was sleeping next to me. Pretending I was asleep, I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep again.  
  
*Trunk's P.O.V*  
  
I had the best sleep. She's so warm and small, she feels like a little teddy bear. With or without make-up, hair messed or done, she looked beautiful every way. I wonder what she thinks about me....if I wasn't so damn cowardly, I could tell her. But, she might just think of me as a friend even if I tell her. Sadly, I got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast, I dreaded to think that we would never be close again if she refused me. There has to be some sign.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
I turned over on the bed and was surprised when I didn't see Trunks. That was the best sleep in my life. *sigh* That was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. My stomach growled so I went down to breakfast and saw Trunks eating.  
  
"Good morning." I said and grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon. I noticed he just looked down at his food as I spoke, it looked like he was thinking, all of a sudden he snapped back into reality looking embarresed.  
  
"Oh......hi.Look, I'm sorry that I fell asleep right next to you, you were sleeping on the ground and when I went to take you to bed I fell asleep too." he said.  
  
"That's ok, I didn't mind that much." I said a little hurt that he slept there by accident.  
  
"You look a lot better, do you want to spar later today?" he asked. I was about to respond when Bulma walked in.  
  
"No way, Trunks! She needs one more day of rest, there's still a small hole." Bulma said to my annoyance.  
  
"Alright, I won't do anything. Can I call my dad?" I asked.  
  
"Your dad's not home, neither is the rest of them. They went to Gero's hide out to check and see if there's anymore androids left." Bulma informed.  
  
"Hey Pan! What do you want to do today?" Bra asked.  
  
"I can't do anything much. I got to go home when my mom calls, and when I go home there's nothing to do there anyway." I sighed, it was soooo boring at my house.  
  
"We've got to do something with the winnings! I say we go shopping." Bra immediatley brought up.  
  
"Bra! Do you remember the last time we went shopping?" I never wanted to go to the mall again.  
  
"Oh ya. Let's go anyway! It's a great mall. I NEED to spend this money!" Bra wined.  
  
Knowing that a huge temper-tantrum was about to come up, I said yes. I got changed and went to the mall. When we got to the mall, the mall was full of people, as usual. I just hoped we didn't run into a certain person.  
  
"You know what? We should go on vacation. Some place warm and hot, some place, where Goten, me, you and Trunks could be." Bra came up with weird ideas.  
  
"Dream on." I rolled my eyes.  
  
Bra and I continued shopping in the mall, where we ran into the person we dreaded the most, Marron. We were turning around a corner when she bumped into us.  
  
"Watch it." Bra said.  
  
"Sorry. I've been meaning to talk to you two." she said with her eyes lowered.  
  
"Ya, what is it?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry......for everything........for stealing your boyfriend and calling you names." she let out a sigh as if she's been meaning to say this to us for some time. Bra and I looked at each other.  
  
"It's ok. I don't feel bad about Brice, I knew he would be unfaithful to me sometime." I said and Bra's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What's the change of heart?" Bra glared.  
  
"We've been enimies for a long time. I've always picked on you and Pan, and seeing how we're all going into college next year, I think it's time for us to let the past behind us and grow up." Her face was confident and nice.  
  
"Well, I guess your right.....but I still don't see why you were mean to us all these years." I urged on.  
  
"It's because I was jealous of all of you, Goten and Trunks. You are all sayjins and you seemed to have your own little 'click'. Whenever Bulma had parties I was the one left behind, I always had to watch you 4 have fun. Jealousy over took me and I started hanging out with my own group of friends who bossed you and Bra around. I didn't want to at first, but when I rememberd all of you 4 together as a group, I let my feelings over take me. I'm here today, to offer my friendship." She took out her hand.  
  
Bra and I were shocked. We never knew what came into Marron and here, the whole story just spilled out on us. Bra's eyes lightened up a bit and we both shook her hands. She smiled and wanted to continue shopping with us.  
  
"When you have a mom like android 18, I don't blame you for your temper." Bra laughed as us three ate lunch at a Mc Donalds.  
  
"Ya, I heard my mom used to be a bitch. She's nice now, having a family really cooled her off." Marron replied.  
  
"Bra, I have to go home! We've been here for 3 hours and my mom was supposed to call!" I finally remembered.  
  
"Marron, we've gotta go. Do you wanna come with us?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well......sure. I'll drive." Bra and I crinkled out noses at the thought of riding in her car, but we went with her anyway.  
  
On the way there, I apoligized about her car and I blushed furiously. She didn't seem to mind that much and she would have thought it was a great joke if it hadn't been played on her. We soon arrived at C.C and we all jumped out of the car.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Has my mom called?" I yelled, coming in the door.  
  
"Yes, she said to come home when you feel like it. Your staying to have dinner with us." She said coming in the door and was shocked to see Marron there. " Hi Marron! Long time no see, ay kid?"  
  
"It's been a while. I should go home now, I don't want to intrude." she said going toward the door.  
  
"No! You have to stay for dinner! I just ordered hundreds of pizzas." said Bulma.  
  
Marron looked over at us and said yes.  
  
"Great! Dinner will be here in 2 hours." she smiled and went to her lab.  
  
At that moment Trunks walked into the room, followed by Goten. They both glared at Marron, and Marron shifted uncomfirtbly. Bra wento to her defence.  
  
"Guys, meet our new friend, Marron." she told them both.  
  
Their eyes widend in shock and Marron was blushing furiously. We all stood there for a while. Trunks and Goten still had confused looks on their faces even after we told them the whole story. Both guys felt bad and decided to ease up and become Marron's friend.  
  
"So......what do you want to do? I wanted to try out some new clothes I got..." Bra said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Cool! What did you get?" Marron asked." I went and got some skirts from the new store."  
  
"Really?! I went to the new store too! Let's go try on our clothes!" Bra and Marron flew up stairs. THANK GOD! I don't have to be Bra's shopping partner anymore!  
  
"Odd.......I call first player on PS2!" I yelled and ran upstairs to play. Trunks and Goten ran after me, trying to get second player.  
  
***  
  
2 hours passed and we came downstairs to get the food. Marron, Bra and I grabbed 2 slices while the guys grabbed 5 boxes each. Apparently Marron hadn't seen the 2 eat in a while and she was shocked to see Goten and Trunks swallowing down slice after slice. Vegeta finally came home and explained nothing was left of the androids because he killed the remaining one's for touching his princess. After we ate, I said bye to all of them and I went home. When I got home my mom wouldn't stop questioning me on how I was feeling and she even tucked me in bed cuz she was so worried about me. I went to sleep, glad I had a new friend. Someone that was like Bra and wanted to go shopping a lot.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
I was so sick of all the Marron haters bitchin at me, so, I decided to make peace. ^.^ I couldn't leave Marron out of all my chapters, could I? If I did leave her in as an enimie, imagine how much more flames I would get. Marron fans, you can't flame me anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry............ 


	27. How it Happened 26

HOW IT HAPPENED 26  
  
*ring* *ring* The phone rang downstairs and I heard my mom answer.  
  
"Hello?" she asked. After a second she called me down to get the phone and said it was Marron. I grabbed the phone and answered.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"Hi, I'm calling to ask if you wanted to come with me, Bra, Trunks and Goten to the mountains? My dad bought a cabin for a vacation spot." she asked.  
  
"Hold on, I'll ask my mom! When is it?"  
  
"3 days."  
  
I rushed downstairs to ask my mom's permission. She said I could go, only if I use these remaining days to rest and pack. I told Marron and she said she'll tell the day before what time we're leaving.  
  
"I'm going to C.C today, Bra and I are going shopping for bikini's. Oh! And I've also seen Trunk's twin. He's sooo hot!" she giggled.  
  
"Ya, he does look like Trunks."  
  
"But manlier."  
  
"Pan, breakfast!" my mom yelled.  
  
"I gotta go, talk to ya later." We said bye and hung up.  
  
***  
  
2 days later Marron called back and told me to come to C.C, Trunks was driving. Trunks threw out a blue capsule which turned out to be a mersadies. I wanted to take my new car so Bra, Marron and I went into the same car and the guys went into the other.  
  
"Hey M.Trunks! Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Bra yelled out the window.  
  
"No, I've decided to stay and help Bulma with her time machine." he said.  
  
"Alright, your loss. Bye!" We left and headed towards the mountains, it was going to be a 4 and a half hour ride.  
  
*In The guy's car*  
  
"So, how's Pan feeling. I haven't talked to her since she stayed at C.C" Goten asked.  
  
"She's feeling much better." Trunks responded.  
  
"What do you think about Marron befriending us all of a sudden?"  
  
"I think it's a little odd. But I guess we have to try our best and trust her."  
  
"oh........Hey Trunks....."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"You don't mind that I'm going out with your sister, right?"  
  
"Nope, not at all. You do know what this means don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since your going out with her, your bonded to her. That means in about 5 or 6 years, your going to be my brother-in-law."  
  
"Huh?! I like Bra, but I'm not interested in marriage yet!"  
  
"YET. A sayjin bond is a strong thing."  
  
"How do I know you haven't bonded with Pan yet?"  
  
"What? She's my best friend!"  
  
"Suuuuure......"  
  
"Ok, maybe I kind of like her."  
  
Goten knew he loved her.  
  
*In the gal's car*  
  
"Love your car Pan, too bad it isin't pink." said Marron.  
  
"Thank god it isin't pink." I said.  
  
"So Bra, how long have you and Goten been going out?" Marron asked Bra.  
  
"Oh, a week." she smiled.  
  
"Pan, how long have you been going out with Trunks."Marron asked me.  
  
"We're not even going out, we're just friends." I replied.  
  
"No, Pan really loves Trunks." Bra blurted out.  
  
"BRA!!" I can't believe she told her.  
  
"Really? Personally, I think you two make a great couple." Marron said.  
  
"We should hook em up!" Bra said to Marron, who agreed.  
  
"Don't mingle in my love life!" I fought back.  
  
"Ok......we won't....." Bra stuck out her bottom lip and I saw that secret smile to Marron from the mirror.  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. There hasn't been much T/P so this whole vacation thing, if you haven't noticed, is a T/P hook up. I'm so glad my story had a plot at the beggining. Some other T/P fics have plots that just say they go to a place and get hooked up. No war, no hidden secrets. I think stories like that are kinda boring. *shrugs* that's just what I think. 


	28. How it Happened 27

HOW IT HAPPENED 27  
  
*A/N*  
  
Happy Easter! The Easter bunny came to my house and told me to write another chapter. God, that sounded gay......well, I hope you all know that I'm just kidding! But I saw the Easter bunny, and he's mean and scary looking, I think the Easter bunny is evil! O.O  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"We're here!" Bra said, stretching her legs.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful." I said looking around at all the trees, the nearby lake and the cabin.  
  
The cabin was all wood and it was 3 stories high. It kinda reminded me of a gingerbread house. The guys weren't here yet so we went inside and Marron showed us around. I loved the house, it was beautifully decorated and had 7 rooms and 4 bathrooms. The living room was huge and had a large entertainment system. The dining room had a nice wood table that fitted 8 people with a very outdoor kinda decorative thing going on. Marron led us to the kitchen and we saw a white everywhere with wild flowers for the wall paper. (A/N: I HAVE to describe everything, it gives you more of a description.) There were 2 on this floor, 4 bed rooms on the bottom floor and 1 master bedroom on the top which Marron said she was sleeping. The two bedrooms on this floor weren't really bedrooms, more like a computer room and the next room was a video arcade room so Bra and me (and the guys) had to pick a bedroom downstairs. Quickly, I rushed to the bottom floor and Bra followed, shrieking about how she wanted the nicest bedroom. Too late, I got the best bedroom first. My room was painted a light blue with a baby blue canopy for my bed. It had a T.V, bathroom, (which I shared with Bra since her bedroom was the next one over) N64 and a huge window which viewed the lake with the docks. Bra's bedroom was white with pink trimmings, she didn't have a canopy but she had a nice headboard that was white with ivy around it so it made it look like she was in a forest. There was a T.V like mine, her window was big too and had cushions on the pane, a huge bookcase, and a computer. Bra and I went to explore the guys bedroom and it turned out to be like ours execpt white and green, they also had a bathroom that was in the middle of their bedrooms.  
  
"Hey, the guys are here." Marron yelled from the main floor.  
  
We rushed up the stairs to great them and they took a look around while us women changed into our bathing suits, we were planning to go to the lake. I changed into my red bikini top with red board shorts. Bra had a blue-green string bikini. Marron had a cute pink bikini with tropical flowers and a matching skirt. We covered up our bathing suits, I wore overalls, bra wore a large white t-shirt and Marron changed into jean shorts, leaving her bikini top exposed. The guys changed while they were in their rooms, Goten wore black swimming trunks and Trunks wore dark blue. It wasn't very far to the lake so we walked with our bags filled with snacks, sun tan lotion and sun block, towels and portable chairs. Goten brought a few water toys to float on and some squirt guns.  
  
The sun blazing down on us, we revelealed our bathing suits. Goten drooled at the site of Bra's bathing suit but Trunks couldn't keep his eyes of me, which I was pleased with, so I took the oppurtunity to put some sun block on to make him drool more.  
  
"Can you put some on my back, I can't seem to reach it." I said seductivly and I got an immediate answer from Trunks who said he would. Bra and Marron winked at me and giggled when they understood what I was playing at.  
  
"Bra, can I put some sun block on your back?" Goten asked Bra.  
  
"I already put some on.......but you can put some more on me." she said.  
  
I kinda felt sorry for Marron, she didn't seem to have a guy to enjoy that kind of company with, so I had to excuse myself from Trunks, who had already started to massage my back....?  
  
"Don't worry Mar, we'll find you a guy. I think we should do a little quest to find some hot guys." I said reasurringly.  
  
"But you have Trunks, why would you want another guy?" Marron asked.  
  
"I don't have Trunks. He hasn't even asked me out, therefore, I'm not his. I've made Trunks jealous before, but it couldn't hurt to try my luck again. If he doesn't ask me out by that time, I'll have to use drastic measures and kill him." I joked.  
  
"HIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA!" Bra yet out a war cry and threw Goten into the lake. She then jumped in after him and they both came up soaking wet.  
  
Trunks grabbed a squirt gun and soaked me and Marron with it. We grabbed one each and thus began a war. I jumped in the water for saftey, followed by Marron. Bra and Goten joined too and us girls hid behind the docks while Bra threw sand in their eyes. They got distracted and we hid behind the docks and got ready to aim when a head popped out behind the corner. We saw Trunks pop his head around the corner and we shot at him, mine landed in his mouth while Bra and Marron shot at his eyes, screamed, then swam to saftey, leaving me with baka Trunks. Goten heard the ruckus and helped Trunks bring me down. They grabbed me by the arms and legs and were procceding to throw me off the docks into the water.  
  
"O great leader, we're here to sacrifice the baka you wanted. Let us throw her in the water to show our loyalty." Goten, stupidly, said.  
  
"I'm no Baka! Where the hell is Bra-" I got cut off as my body hit the water, while opening my mouth I got water in my lungs, thus preventing me from breathing. I kicked and squirmed for air. Trunks and Goten finally noticed and grabbed me out of the water and onto the docks. Bra and Marron, from their hiding places, came worriedly to check on me. I couldn't help it, I passed out. A few seconde later I awoke to soft lips on mine and I could tell Trunks was giving me mouth-to-mouth. I hated to ruin my fun, but I had to tell them I was alright.  
  
"You retard! You could've killed Pan!" Bra shouted at poor Goten.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, I opened my mouth while they were throwing me in the water." I sighed.  
  
"I think it's been enough water time for today, we've been here for an hour and we need lunch." Marron suggested. We all agreen and made TONS of sandwhiches. Mostly for Trunks and Goten. With our food, which contained chips, sandwhiches, soda, fruit and candy, we had a picknick in a clearing in the forest, the grass was soft and the view of the mountains was breath taking. All of us ate and layed down lazily in the sun. So far, this vacation was turning out good, that's how a vacation should be. Marron already started making plans for dinner and we decided on a hamburger place by the lake and we were going to rent boats to get there. After our picknick, we went to the cabin to rest and watch T.V. Few hours later we rented the boats and went to the hamburger place which was full of teens like ourselves. Many girls flung themselves at Trunks, much to my annoyance. A cute looking guy came by our table and asked us if we wanted to go to a party tomorrow night at some rich guy's cabin. Bra immediatly agreed, so we all had to agree. The party started at 8 and ended-well, it said whenever. That left tomorrow to look for new outfits and I knew I couldn't get out of that predicament.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
*A/N:*  
  
Thank god. I finsihed the chapter. Well, hoped you enjoyed. Hmmm, wonder who the gang will meet at the party. You'll hafta find out! 


	29. How it Happened 28

HOW IT HAPPENED 28  
  
*A/N*  
  
I would of gotten those two chapters in earlier but I got confused with the new system. First I thought that I had started new stories with the chapters 26 and 28 so I erased it, and I got so frustrated I tried putting up the chapters the next night. And FINALLY I was able to put up thos chapters. Has anyone guessed who the guy they'll meet at the party is? We'll, I'll give ya another chapter to think about it cuz this chapter is preperation for the party.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Wake up!! Breakfast!" I heard Marron yell from the kitchen.  
  
Almost immediatly I heard the stumbiling of Goten and Trunks racing to the kitchen. I wasn't very hungry, I preffered to stay in this comfterble bed forever. It was so nice and soft and squishy, I should stay here until Bra and Marron get back from the mall. Wait, there may be no mall........it's the forest, why would they have a mall? I laughed to myself, relieved. Then I went to the kitchen, P.J's and all. I saw Bra and Marron already dressed and ready to go, it was only 10:30. I also saw Trunks and Goten waiting to be served.  
  
"Here, I made eggs and bacon for ya." Bra said after she gave Trunks and Goten a plate.  
  
Trunks and Goten were about to eat, but when Bra said she made it, they wouldn't touch it. We all looked at the food in disgust. It didn't look like food, the eggs were brown and yellow, the sausage had green specks on em? What did she do? All of us excused ourselves from eating and Bra got mad.  
  
"It's not poisinous!" she yelled.  
  
"Anything that you make IS poisin!" said Trunks.  
  
"I'd like to see you cook!" Bra yelled at all of us.  
  
"Alright then, we will" Trunks challenged.  
  
Trunks and Goten got everything ready for eggs, but then looked at me with confused faces. "Pan, can you help us?" Goten asked.  
  
"You don't know how to make eggs?!" I yelled.  
  
"Well.........no." Trunks sighed.  
  
I took over the job of making food and gave everyone a grade A meal. They loved me for it. Apparently none of them knew how to cook, which was sad, since making eggs is the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"That was great!" Trunks said, patting his stomach.  
  
"Get dressed Pan, we're leaving in 5 minutes! I can't wait any longer to go shopping." Marron whined.  
  
Groaning, I sped to the bathroom took a shower, put on a wifebeater with my bathing suit top underneath and some jean capries. I grabbed my vans and bandana and I was ready to go in exactly five minutes. We decided to walk since it was a gorgeous day. It wouldn't have taken us long to get there if Bra would'n't had stopped and stared at every cute guy in swim trunks. Why did the path to town have to be by the lake? When we finally made it to town, Marron led us to the biggest building I had ever seen.....that was the mall. Bra fell in love at first sight. With a mall this big, we could be here forever. Luckily, the party started at 8. So that let us have.....9 hours at the mall! Great.....I'll be dead before I get to the party. I could care less for a party, maybe, just maybe, Bra will have a heart and let me stay home.  
  
"Bra, I'm not going to go to the party tonight. I......have to......do stuff...." I said.  
  
"WHAT?! Your going and that's final!" I knew she wouldn't handle this very well.  
  
The whole time I was pleading to Bra to let me stay home, she just yelled and shopped the whole time while Marron watched. After 2 hours of shopping Bra and Marron had tons of bags, and I still didn't buy anything or had lunch. So I suggested that we eat something and then continue. We ate, but not for long, Bra and Marron said they STILL had more shopping to do and I was afraid that when they didn't have enough room to hold their bags, I was going to have to carry em. All I'm getting is a bag full of stuff, no need for cosmetics. How wrong I was, Bra and Marron took me to a desighner clothing store, I wasn't able to catch the name. They put their bags down and started picking out my clothing while I fell asleep on the chair. After 10 minutes, they woke me up and had atleast 20 outfits for me to try on. This is the worst day of my life. After this day, I'm afraid I might start liking our town's mall more, atleast there it didn't take as long to get around.  
  
"OOOOH! I like that!" Bra cried as I came out of the dressing room in a jean skirt that went 5 inches above my knees with a glittery belt around my waist and a purple t-shirt that went above my bellybutton with elbow length sleeves. On the t-shirt it said in sparkly letters: Diva. I had to admit, I liked it. So, we bought it and Bra then took me to a shoe store and she picked out black boots that went to my knees. THEN we went to get a manicure, I got my nails painted purple with a fake diamond on the thumbs. Marron got her nails done pink and yellow tie die since her outfit was tight pink paints and a yellow tubetop with strings holding her outfit together in the back. Bra's nails were done green with red cherries on them because she was wearing skirt with cherries on them and a white tanktop that had a cherrie on it. After the manicure, we left. I wished we would have brought the car because I had to carry mostly everything.  
  
"Hurry up Pan! We still have to do our hair and we only have an hour!" Bra called to me, way ahead of me as I was struggiling with the bags, she was only carrying 4 bags. Marron was next to her carrying 3 bags. I decided to go blonde (super sayjin) but keep my energy low so it didn't take as much effort to get to the cabin.We got in the cabin and saw Trunks and Goten playing video games, still in their P.J's. Bra became angry.  
  
"We only have an hour to get ready and your still wearing those! You better get ready right now or I'll have Pan kick your ass!" she pointed at me, I didn't agree to this.  
  
They smirked at me, apparently unafraid but went to get changed anyway. Bra dragged us up to Marron's master bedroom because she had the largest room with the largest bathroom. We all got changed, and Bra went to the bathroom to get her hair done by Marron. Bra came out with her hair in pigtails, Marron then took me in the bathroom and let my hair loose with a few braids. After Marron did my hair, Bra did my makeup while Marron did her hair. Bra put on the glittery eye shadow that she put on me for the club that one night, and she made me wear glossy pink lipstick. Marron came out of the bathroom with her hair curled and Bra put on her makeup. Bra put pink eyeshadow on her with pink lipstick, then Bra did her own makeup and wore red eyeshadow and red lipstick. Wow, I think we all look like Charlie's Angels or something, cuz we had style. Or actually, Bra and Marron did. We hid our outfits behind jackets and trenchcoats. We were ready and Trunks and Goten met us at the door, Trunks wore blue baggy jeans with a blue t-shirt. Bra didn't approve but she let them wear that anyway. Goten wore bash kakai shorts with skater shoes and a quiksilver t-shirt. Goten looked good and Bra was proud. We decided to drive in my car because my car looked the best.  
  
"So, what are you wearing under those jackets?" Trunks asked us on the way there, I drove and he was sitting on the drivers side.  
  
"You'll see at the party. It's a good thing you don't have x-ray vision." I said.  
  
"O really? How do you know that I can't see your underwear right now?" said Trunks.  
  
"Pervert!" I punched him playfully.  
  
"Trunks, your a sick weirdo!" Bra told him.  
  
"I don't find that offensive." Trunks joked.  
  
"I'm just glad that Goten isin't like you." Bra said putting her head on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Oh ya, Mr. Goody-two-shoes." Trunk said.  
  
"One of you read the directions to me, I don't know this place by heart!" I said breaking up their conversation.  
  
They shut up and Marron guided us to the house. Not long later, we were there. I capsuled my car and put in my pocket.We all headed to the front door and were welcomed by a dark haired guy named......  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
GUESS!!!!!! GUESS WHO!! 


	30. How it Happened 29

HOW IT HAPPENED 29  
  
"Ubuu, eh? Nice to meet you." said Bra shaking hands with Ubuu.  
  
He invited us in and to our shock and surprise, we found out this was a college party. Everyone was smartly dressed and looked very proffesional and adult like. I looked at Bra and Marron and saw they were confused too.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have dressed up this much!" I wispered to Bra.  
  
"Hey, how was I supposed to know this was a college party?" she asked me.  
  
"Oh, your high school girls?" Ubuu asked. " That's a relief because I still go to high school, this is my brother's party and I've been pretty bored here."  
  
"Well, I think we should leave...." Goten said uncertainly.  
  
"Why? I think you guys can show em how to really party, they obviously forgot how." said Ubuu, looking at the people on the couches talking and the still room of people.  
  
"I'm leaving my jacket on." I said, bunching my jacket up.  
  
"I'm not. It doesn't look like they have a fashion sence at all." said Marron.  
  
"I'm taking mine off too!" Bra said. "You too Pan, we didn't get you dressed up for nothing."  
  
"It's not gonna be my fault when they laugh at us little girls." I whined, but took my jacket off. Trunks looked at me in shock, he always does that when I wear something girlish.  
  
People looked at our colored outfits with raised eyebrows. I could catch the conversations they were having and I recognized them to be about us and our outfits. Bra got angry.  
  
"Is this a party?! Gawd, you'd think that older people would know ANYTHING about parties! Where the hell is the music, dancing and cute guys?" Bra yelled and people glared at us. "Trunks, give me the capsule box."  
  
Trunks handed her the box with various capsules in it. She threw it to the ground and a huge cd player came out, along with cds. Bra put in a Limp Bizkit cd and people started dancing. Me along with Marron, Ubuu, Trunks and Goten looked at Bra in surprise.  
  
"What? I obviously know how to partay! Come here Goten!" Bra grabbed Goten and they started dancing.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Ubuu asked Marron.  
  
"Sure. We'll show them how high school girls party!" said Marron.  
  
"I guess that leaves us. Do you want a drink?" He asked, I said a Dr. Pepper and he went to get one.  
  
I felt uncomftorble alone but soon a really cute dirty blonde guy with brown eyes came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. I refused, because I hated dancing. Trunks came back with the drinks and gave the guy a dirty look and he left. I drank a sip and was surprised that it tasted very different. More addicting....I liked it! I couldn't get enough of it, I drank a lot Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Trunks? Was this from a can or bottle?" I asked, stil drinking.  
  
"Niether, I got it from a jug of Dr. Pepper." He responded.  
  
"WHAT?! Who knows what people do to the drinks! Trunks, I think I'm drunk." I told him.  
  
"Kewl, so am I ." he said with slurred words, he had been drinking Pepsi, which I'm afraid, had been spiked too.  
  
"I'm sweepy...." I said.  
  
"I'm still ready ta partay!" said Trunks before collapsing on the ground.  
  
"Hahahaha!You fell down! Hey......why aren't ya gettin up?"  
  
"Go! I'm partaying...." He fell asleep.  
  
"Hey! That girls drunk!" I guy next to me said.  
  
"You wanna play a good joke?" another guy asked him. They walked toward me.  
  
"Let's go upstairs, I know people who want to really......party."  
  
I followed them upstairs, tripping over everything that was in my way. The guys had to help me upstairs to get to a room. They offered me a drink and I drank it, I collapsed to the floor sleeping like Trunks did.  
  
***  
  
When I woke up, I had a huge headache. Kami, I had a hangover. I felt an arm on my waist and saw people sleeping on the floor, the guy next to me was a guy I recognized from last night. Oh no! Don't tell me we slept together! I checked to see if my clothes were on and relieved to see that they were, but while I was looking down, I saw somehting shiny on my bellybutton......I had a bellybutton ring! Dad's gonna kill me! Quickly, I got up to see where the others were, it was early morning and I bet they were passed out too. Tons of people were on the floor and it was like an obstical course to get through. Finally, I saw a familiar body with blonde hair, Marron was sleeping next to Ubuu on the floor. I woke them up and Marron opened her eyes then immediatly clutched her head in pain.  
  
"What the hell happened?" she asked, confused.  
  
"You and Ubuu, along with many other people, got drunk. This is a hangover."  
  
"I'm not old enough to be drinking! My parents can't find out about this! Don't tell them!" she pleaded. Next to her, Ubuu stirred and then woke up.  
  
"Wha-? Ouch, my head!" he yelled.  
  
"It's a just a little hangover." Marron assured him, "Go find the others, my head still hurts."  
  
I walked off and saw Bra sleeping on the couch, lucky bitch. I also saw Goten on her.........................................What a nasty scene. I won't wake em up, I'll go find Trunks.  
  
I can't believe how stupid I am, I should have just scensed their power levels, that would have made looking for them easier. I opened every door and in every room, but I still didn't find him. I went outside and saw Trunks on the bench, as I came closer I saw his arms were around a girl and they were both asleep.  
  
"TRUNKS! Wake up!" I yelled and he woke up.  
  
"What?! Oh, hi Pan. Who's she?!" he pointed at the girl next him.  
  
"Of course, you wouldn't remember. Doesn't your head hurt?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, since I'm so strong and powerful, alchohal doesn't affect me as bad." he smirked.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!! I'm sleeping with Trunks Briefs!" the girl next to him woke up and starting swooning.  
  
"Lets go, I wanna show you something." I helped him to his feet as the girl grabbed on to him.  
  
"He's mine! I had him first!" she raved.  
  
"Ya, whatever. Come on Trunks." Trunks released her grip from his shirt and followed me to the living room where Bra and Goten were sleeping.........closely.  
  
"SON GOTEN! THAT'S MY SISTER!" Trunks fumed.  
  
"Huh? O crap...." he looked down and saw Bra underneath him, "We didn't do anything, I swear!"  
  
Trunks yanked him up and held him by the collar by his face so that they were staring eye to eye. Actually, Goten was staring in fear while Trunks glared. With all the loud noise Bra woke up.  
  
"Trunks, what do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.  
  
"This bastard was sleeping on you!" he glared at Bra and then went back to glaring at Goten.  
  
"Trunks, settle down! Their not naked, nothing happened!" I interfered, afraid for my uncle's life. Marron and Ubuu came down the stairs and sat down and watched the scene as if it were some kind of show that caught people's attention.  
  
"Ya! We didn't do anything." Goten whispered.  
  
"You leave him alone Trunks!" Bra looked like she was about to kill.  
  
"I'll, put him down." Trunks put Goten down, Goten looked relieved. Then Trunks punched him in the gut and Goten backed off in pain. Bra ran to his side.  
  
"You were with some girl too Trunks! I'm sure Bra always sees you with a woman and do you think she does anything about it?! They have a relationship, r-e-l-a-t-i-o-n-s-h-i-p, do I have to give you the defenition?!" I raged, I couldn't believe Trunks was acting like this.  
  
"You know what, Pan? Why don't you stay out of other people's buisness! This is between me and Goten! Friend or not, he can't touch my sister!" Trunks yelled at me.  
  
"This does concern me because this is my uncle's life at stake! You touch him, I'll kill you!" I threatend.  
  
He acted as though he hadn't heard me and went to Goten. I raced in front of him but he pushed me aside. By now, many people were up and looking for some fight. I wouldn't give up that easily, I hated to do it, but I kicked Trunks in the stomach. He glared at me and pushed me down. I fell hard but tripped him and he fell too.  
  
"Pan, go away! I don't want to do anything drastic!" warned Trunks.  
  
"Go ahead, hit me! I dare you! Your not going to hurt my uncle, he was drunk you baka!" I screamed.  
  
Goten got up wheezing and Trunks flew toward him. I grabbed his foot and pulled him back down. I got him in a headlock and wouldn't let go. Easily, he escaped my grasp and went toward Goten.  
  
"Pan, I'll handle this." Bra told me.  
  
"Get out of the way Bra!" Trunks yelled to Bra because she was standing right in front of him. Ubuu finally realized that Goten was in deep shit and spoke up: "Listen, no fights are going to be held in this house! I suggest you get out and control yourself!"  
  
"Don't let me find you on my sister again." with saying that, Trunks stormed out of the house and flew to the cabin. I followed him because I wanted to know what his problem was.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*A/N:*  
  
Ya, ya.... I know I made Trunks sound mean. But he's an overprotective brother. Don't worry Pan will cool him out. (Not that way, you pervs!) I got SO many reviwes on who the guy could be. *rolls eyes* I'll post another chapter soon cuz I'm really gettin into this! 


	31. How it Happened 30

HOW IT HAPPENED 30  
  
"Trunks, what has gotten into you?" I yelled to him in the air, he was a few feet away from me.  
  
He continued as if he hadn't heard me and we arrived at the cabin. I followed him and saw he was packing Goten's stuff up.  
  
"Trunks? Goten is staying here like the rest of us! We have to talk now." I grabbed him and brought him in my room to talk with him. I sat on the couch right next to him and he sighed, a frustrated sigh while putting his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You wanna know? I guess I over reacted a little........"  
  
" A little? You call shoving me and punching Goten a little over reacted?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not used to Bra being with a guy, let alone my friend."  
  
"You can't protect her forever. She may have brought boyfriends home and you and your dad dissagree to this. You and your father didn't stop her, she's had tons of boyfriends at school." I told and his eyes widened. "Don't over react. It's the truth. Do you think my dad liked it went I went out with other guys? No, because I didn't let him stop me. Nothing can come between relationships that are strong. You should know that."  
  
"What are you saying? That I'm a man whore?" he said, I giggled.  
  
"Well, not exactly, but you've had your fair share of girls too."  
  
"Nevermind about that. Bra's only 17. She's not old enough."  
  
"Trunks, girls start dating when they're 13. Do you think kids listen to their parents? I know you don't. Bra doesn't let anyone stop her from doing something. Believe, I know." I sighed, remembering all those trips to the mall. It would have been easier to destroy it, but there are tons of malls in Japan.  
  
"You're right. But I don't want anyone to hurt her, to me, she's a baby sister who hasn't grown up yet. Ecspecially the way she acts."  
  
"Bra's very responsible and very strong. Your dad didn't train us for nothing."  
  
"Ya, she can take care of herself.......it's not my fault I over reacted!"  
  
"What?! There's no one to blame but yourself."  
  
"No, it's a male sayjin, dominant thing. I couldn't help myself. Sayjins are very attached to family, our feelings can get out of control."  
  
"How'd you learn about that?"  
  
"Mom, she put info about sayjins in a folder. I got bored while I was in the lab, waiting for them to get done with their buisness. Thank Kami for sound proof doors."  
  
"HAHAHAHA! That's disgusting........"  
  
"This happens at least 5 times a week, their too old for that!"  
  
"How is that possible?! *shudders* Crazy sayjins....."  
  
"You're a quarter sayjin. Would if be crazy if I kissed you right now." He said softley and leaned over.  
  
We shared a passionante kiss but I broke away, I loved Trunks, but this was weird, not that I didn't like it. It's like all my fantasies came true. I was shocked. He blushed and turned his face, realizing what he had done. So cute!  
  
"What was that?" I asked slyly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry-it was a-a accident. I'm sorry-" I broke him off by laying my lips on his.  
  
I wraped my arms around him to get more of this kiss. He did the same and at the moment, Goten, Bra, Ubuu and Marron walked in the room.  
  
"TRUNKS?! GET OFF PAN!" Goten yelled, now the tables are turned.  
  
"Oh, hi Goten." I replied.  
  
"Hi? HI?! What's the meaning of this? Trunks tried to kick the crap out of me and now your kissing him?" he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Look, Goten, I'm sorry. I over reacted because you were with my sister." Trunk said.  
  
"I'm not giving in that easily! Sorry's not the word when you tried to kill me! Come on Pan, we're leaving. Be grateful I'm not like you, I don't go to fighting to solve my problems." said Goten.  
  
"But-!" I protested but Goten interuppted me.  
  
"No, buts! We're out of here. Thanks for letting us stay here Marron. We've got to go now. Pack your stuff Pan." Goten shut the door and proceeded to go pack his stuff. Bra followed him, trying to reason with him. He simply told her that he'd see her when she got home, and that she should have a good time while she was here. I had no choice, I started packing and Trunks watched me quietly.  
  
"Don't go." he said.  
  
"I have to. If you wouldn't had gotten into that big arguement, I would've been able to stay here." I said. I was mad, why did he have to ruin this vacation? My stuff was all packed and ready to go, I walked out to the hallway, waiting for Goten.  
  
"Bye Trunks." I said coldly without looking at him.  
  
"Pan........" I shut the door, leaving him inside to rethink his thoughts.  
  
Goten came out of the door a minute later, I followed him outside.  
  
"Do you really have to leave?!" Bra asked.  
  
"Yes, tell your brother I want nothing to do with him anymore and that Pan won't see anymore of him." he told her.  
  
"I'll make Trunks see straight! Please don't leave! I promise I'll tell daddy to beat the crap out of him!" she whined.  
  
"Bye Bra. We're flying home." I told her sadly.  
  
"Bye. I'm sorry for your vacation to be so bad." said Marron.  
  
"It's alright, I had fun while it lasted, "I frowned at Goten. "We should do this another time."  
  
I waved bye and flew with Goten home. The whole time I was silent, and when he looked at me, all I could do was scowl.  
  
***  
  
"BAKA!!! YOU STUPID JERK!" Bra screamed at Trunks. "Wait till I tell daddy about this, he's gonna kick the shit out of you. Why did you have to act that way??? Cuz you're a dumbass, that's why!"  
  
"Bra, calm down!" Marron tried to hush her.  
  
"Bra, please don't tell dad about this!" Trunks pleaded.  
  
"It's your own damn fault! I'm going to go, and try and enjoy our 2 days of being here!" Bra slammed the door and Trunks layed on the bed. Taking in Pan's sweet scent of when she was sleeping there. All of a sudded a fealing of loss and dread went through him. Now he knew what was happening. He'd developed a bond with Pan!  
  
***  
  
2 days later, Bra, Trunks and Marron came down. Marron called me and apologized, then she told me she and Ubuu had hooked up. Bra called next and said Vegeta beat up Trunks but was mad at her for sleeping with Goten, they are suspended from one another for a while. Goten told my father what had happened, my dad was furious and wouldn't let me see Trunks. He wouldn't even let him call me! My mom tried pleading with him, but his mind was set. I was pissed and I soon felt a pain and sorrow inside me. I asked my dad what was wrong with me, and he said-most reluctantly-that we had developed a bond. My dad was sure we would grow out of it in time, but every day felt like an eternity................  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
The bond! I bet that's what you guys were waiting for, huh? I have to respect my fans wishes.........your welcome! More chapters up soon! 


	32. How it Happened 31

HOW IT HAPPENED 31  
  
"Pan, are you feeling ok?" my mom asked me that morning at breakfast.  
  
"No, I feel really........depressed. The bond is coming whether or not dad likes it and the more time I'm away from him, the harder it is for me." I said.  
  
"Pan, your bond isin't that strong yet. Believe me, a few more days of being without Trunks, and your bond will break. If your going to have a bond with any guy, it's not going to be Trunks just yet. For Kami's sake your only 17!" said my dad.  
  
"Do you know what it's like being away from mom for a long matter of time? Because if you did, you'd know that a part of you is missing and it won't be the same for a long time until your able to be with her. In my case, with Trunks. True, I don't want to be bonded to Trunks yet in case something happened, but we kissed and that's what set our bond. I really don't think it will hurt if we were able to see each other for an hour atleast!" I shouted.  
  
"Please, Gohan. She's not going to be the same if she's not able to see him. I may not know what it's like to be a sayjin, but when my daughter hurts, I hurt too and I'm sure you do too. An hour won't kill them." my mom begged.  
  
"No. Trust me, a few more days! That's it, give it 3 more days. Then your bond will be over for a year and back on by the time your 18 and old enough. I will feel more secure about the bond being over and you can go back to being friends with Trunks for a while. After the year......I won't mind that much when your bonded because I know it's your destiny." sighed my dad.  
  
"Alright. But how did you know all that stuff?" I asked him.  
  
"Vegeta, apparently his father told him. And I asked about a sayjin bond to make sure it wouldn't happen to you one day. Now that it will, I have to accept that." my dad said.  
  
*ring* *ring* I answered the phone. It was Goten on the other end.  
  
"Pan! I have to see Bra! I can't live much longer! I can't even eat, it's serious!" cried Goten.  
  
"Chill, the bond will be over in a few days. Until then you can't see Bra. For a year, you guys will be friends. And when Bra's about 18, you can be bonded."  
  
"But...but what about Vegeta?! He'll kill me because I'm in way over my head! Do you think I'll be able to be alive by the time Bra's 18? Vegeta will already have tried to kill me a million times. Believe me, he already started trying! Last night, I saw his hair at the window and I knew it was him. He was watching me! Then I saw him aim a blast at me and he mouthed 'die'! But he didn't do it, yet. He's scaring me!"  
  
"As long as your with Grandma, you'll be safe. Have you told her about this yet?"  
  
"Yes, and she says she has Vegeta's name on a frying pan."  
  
"Then, your safe."  
  
"Thank you! I might be able to live after all. Bye Pan, I have to keep myself occupied for a few days. I think I can eat again!"  
  
"Bye uncle."  
  
I hung up the phone and started to think how I could occupie myself for a few days.  
  
*Bra's P.O.V*  
  
"DADDY! I have to see Goten! I'll kill myself!" I yelled at him while he was training in the backyard.  
  
"Don't worry. Stay away from him for a few days and your bond will be over." he told me.  
  
"What can I do for a few days?!"  
  
"Train, let all your energy out in training and I'm sure you'll be a worthy apponent."  
  
"Nah. I think I'll do something new with my time. I'm going to take cooking lessons from mom and soon I'll be able to make a grand meal for dinner tomorrow!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA! From your mother?! The onna who can't even cook or clean? The best thing your going to learn is how to make sandwhiches." I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Mom's a good cook!"  
  
"Do you really think that she makes the food? No, she orders out just to make it look like she can cook."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be sad to tell your friends that your mother couldn't cook?"  
  
"Well, ya."  
  
"My point exactly. Now, go shopping, train, do something to keep your mind off Kakkarot's brat."  
  
Wow, I learn knew things everyday. I think I'll go bug Trunks for a while.  
  
*Trunks P.O.V*  
  
"Trunks, do you wanna go shopping with me? I'm bored." Bra whined.  
  
"How am I going to live for a few days if you keep bugging me?"I yelled. I was trying to watch t.v in the living room. Trying to get my thoughts off Pan.  
  
"Fine! If you won't shop with me, then let's spar!" she challenged.  
  
"Ok. Wow, my sister does have a brain."  
  
"Shut up freak! Let's go." Bra dragged me out the door where dad was training. He looked at me and shook his head. I knew he was embarresed of me letting a girl get to me.  
  
"Come on brother dearest! I still have anger of what happened at the cabin and I'm going to take it out on you."  
  
Yeah, whatever Bra. I don't even see the point in sparring when dad's just going to make me loose for his 'princess'. I wonder how Goten's doing.  
  
*Vegeta's P.O.V*  
  
They're sparring. It's time for me to watch and make sure that Trunks looses. What an exciting match.*rolls eyes* Now's the perfect time to try and plan out a perfect 'accidental death' for Kakkarot's brat. *smirk* He was obviously scared of me when I layed out my warning. I've only one obstical on this task, Kakkarot's mate. Sayjin or not, her damn frying Pan hurts like hell. I could try at night, but he'd probably be sleeping on the floor in her bedroom. That damn boy is to bond with my princess? He can't even stand up to me without his mother. Pathetic.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Well, you got a taste of what their bond would be like when Pan's 18. She can't get fully bonded yet! The law says 18 and Trunks can't be with her yet. What kind of plans will be layed out for Goten's death? (Not that he's going to die) What does Vegeta have in mind? Will Bra learn how to cook? What will Pan do to pass the time? Stay alert for my next chapter! 


	33. How it Happened 32

HOW IT HAPPENED 32  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
It's me, Pan. I know I haven't written in this thing since I was 13, but now I need something to distract me for a while. Here it goes: For the past 2 days, Uncle Goten, Trunks, Bra and me had been feeling really depressed. Goten had called me almost every few hours telling me that Vegeta had been putting up death threats like blood on his clothes, dead animals in his closests, a doll with a pin through his head and many more gruesome threats. Chi Chi was furious with these threats and was really pissed when blood was on his clothes and a dead animals in his closests. Here's a flashback of days that has happened.  
  
*DAY 1; GOTEN'S TROUBLES*  
  
Goten is a dufus, you may already know Diary, because I always tell you this, but now I REALLY mean it. I can't believe what he did that day! On his first day, he was already going crazy and went out to try and see Bra. He snuck out in the middle of the night and was proceeding to get in C.C when Vegeta came out of the G.R. Uh Oh........Goten noticed Vegeta but didn't care and went to see Bra anyway. Goten made it into the room and was so overjoyed to see Bra, he started kissing her! To put a long story short: Vegeta followed Goten the whole time and when he saw Goten kissing Bra, he nearly killed poor uncle. First he grabbed Goten by his hair, threw him through the window, sent a final blast at Goten, which hit him. Goten was in the healing tank for a long time and Gramma Chi Chi came to C.C, yelled at Vegeta, and hit Vegeta in the head with the frying pan! Everyone was surprised to see that it really hurt Vegeta and Vegeta clutched his head in pain and went into the G.R shouting curses. Boy, I hate to think what Vegeta will do to Goten if Goten and Bra ever got married and had kids.........That's not all diary, ever since that day, the dead animals and odd threats came at Goten. Goten would always know that Vegeta was coming after him when he saw that shadow of Vegeta's hair.......(A/N: Kinda like Jeepers Creepers, when you hear Jeepers Creepers song, the monsters after you!)  
  
*DAY 1; BRA'S DOUBTS*  
  
Ok, here's the part with Bra. She has been trying to cook lately......trying. Of course, Bra was mad at Vegeta for a long time but she had to start getting her thoughts off Goten so she tried cooking classes anywayz. Bra called me on the phone and told me about how she wanted to try cooking lessons. I suggested the best cook that could teach her would be gramma Chi Chi, but then I remembered Goten.  
  
"Ok. I need a cooking instructor! Please, Chi Chi will be a great cooking instructor, she can teach me at my house." she said to me on the phone.  
  
I told her I'd ask her and gramma Chi Chi said yes in delight. Gramma got pots pans and ingredients for rice and chicken meal out to show Bra how to cook. After a few instructions, she let Bra try. When heating up the stove, Bra caught her gloves on fire but that wasn't the first and only accident: My grandma had to go use the restroom and she told Bra what to do and Bra tried doing it.  
  
+ INSTRUCTION 1: Set water on stove to boil, have water on simmer. ACCIDENT: Bra set the water to boil but put water on High instead of simmer so she burned her fingers when testing water.  
  
+ INSTRUCTION 2: Add rice to water and stir. ACCIDENT: Bra mistaked new box of rice for an old box of rice and let the old box in the water. The bad thing was: The old box had maggots in it! She descovers this later.  
  
+ INSTRUCTION 3: When finished, seperate water from rice by using a drainer. ACCIDENT: Surprisingly, none.  
  
+ INSTRUCTION 4: Enjoy your meal ^.^ ACCIDENT: Bra let grandma test her rice.......Grandma took a bite and discovered something moving in her mouth! She spit it out and shrieked when she saw the maggots. Bra smiled sheepishly and said it was an accident.  
  
Grandma left the house after that, saying she had some shopping to do. I doubt it.....Bra ended up learning how to cook rice, kinda, but let the robots make the dinner from now on. I'm happy to say, I didn't end up eating that 'rice'.  
  
*TRUNK'S DATE*  
  
I am SO mad at Trunks about this, but, we do have to forget about each other sometime.Vegeta thought it would be a good idea if Trunks found someone else to take his mind off me so he put up an add in the paper, practically every girl responded and Trunks had interviwes with them! How lame is that? He finally decided on a girl, after hours and hours of girls, and took her to dinner. She turned out to be a ditzy red head with green eyes (I have nothing against red heads, I think I might of gotten more flames if I put blonde) she wore a black miniskirt with a red tanktop. Why Trunks picked her, I will never know if she looked that bad. I'm probably guessing that she had huge boobs or something. Anyway, at dinner all Trunks could do was stare at her body, he can be so perverted! She ended up asking a lot of questions about C.C and his bank account. Trunks stared at her the whole time, he didn't even know what she was saying. Then she asked him a question.  
  
"What's your credit card number?" she asked stupidly. Pssh, like Trunks was gonna tell her.  
  
"2364." he said still staring at her. I don't even think he relizes what he just said. She just kept standing up stretching her arms over her head (wonder why), bending over, stretching out her legs and then sitting on his lap while shaking her chest in his face. The whole time, he stared until she reached in his pants which took Trunks by surprise. Actually, she was looking for his wallet, which she soon found and Trunks had no idea what she was doing. He still didn't discover his wallet was missing until it was time to pay the bill and he actually ate a lot while looking at her. The total was huge, but he didn't have his wallet. The red head said she would pay for it and took money out of Trunks wallet. She gave Trunks a kiss on the lips and walked out and he STILL didn't know she took his wallet until a few minutes after she kissed him. He ran out the door and was trying to catch up to her when he saw her in his car because he left the keys in his wallet. Trunks turned SSJ as to not be discovered and took his wallet back.  
  
I sincerily hope that Trunks learned something out of this. Never judge a girl by their boobs. Most of the time, they turn out sluts who are money hungry.  
  
*MY BORING DAY*  
  
Ok diary, this is what you've been waiting for, complete boredom. In the morning I trained, blew up rocks and went swimming in the lake. At about noon I ate, watched T.V, and then went on the interenet where I got all of this info I'm telling you. I only wish my day was as excitng as theirs. My hand REALLY REALLY hurts right now from writing all this and I shall tell you more tomorrow, but it's 11 at night and I'm going to bed. FUCK, my hand hurts! Crap, my fingers are cramped around the pencil!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
I spent a LONG time on this chapter. Next chapter will be Pan's diary of what happened the second day, then the third day then what happens when their bond is over. Ja ne ya'll. 


	34. How it Happened 33

HOW IT HAPPENED 33  
  
*DAY TWO*  
  
*GOTEN'S HELL*  
  
My Uncle came back home after that incident it low spirits and he still had nothing to keep his mind off Bra. Vegeta, I assume, has been trying every way possible to scare Goten to death. Here's the scariest thing that Goten will NEVER EVER forget:  
  
Goten was about to go to sleep on the second night of being without Bra, and he grabbed extra blankets, and extra pillows to protect himself from Vegeta. Little did he know, Vegeta had his own plan made of how to scare Goten and was lurking outside waiting for Goten to try and go to sleep. Goten couldn't even close his eyes so he went to the kitchen for a midnight snack with his teddy. When Vegeta saw Goten leave the room, plan A for his attack was set out in Goten's room. Very quickly, Vegeta made it to the kitchen before Goten did and started plan B in the kitchen. All this time, Goten has been going very slowly down the hallways and down the stairs afraid for what might happen to him. When Goten reached the kitchen, Vegeta was going to start plan C when Goten saw plan B in the kitchen. Goten opened the fridge and let out a terrified yelp because inside he saw jars of human body parts. Goten knew then, what was happening. Vegeta then started plan C which turned out to be the lights flickering on and off and Vegeta stopped the light switching after a while and got ready for plan D. Goten was clutching his teddy bear in fear and ran to his bedroom. When he got settled in his bed, something fell on his nose from the ceiling and he turned on the light to discover it was blood! Vegeta got ready for plan E when he heard Goten scream. Poor uncle got so scared, he ran to grandma Chi Chi's bedroom only to find that Chi Chi was dead! Or so it looked like it, grandma was actually alive but had a fake knife through her back and fake blood everywhere. Goten was almost traumitized. So, Goten had no where to go so he ran outside, not knowing what to do. He was about to fly off when he heard breathing nearby. Vegeta came out of the bushes with white makeup all over him and red eyes, he resembled a zombie. Goten knew it was Vegeta, but all the same, he was freaked out.  
  
"Stop it Vegeta! Stop!" Goten cried. Vegeta just kept going nearer and nearer to him while he was rooted to the ground.  
  
"K-K-KAME--HAMA--HA!!!!!!" Goten yelled and a huge kameha wave came at a surprised Vegeta.  
  
LOL! I wish I could have been there to see Vegeta's burned face and singed hair! I could see it now, Vegeta's flamed look-a-like hair on fire. You could guess that all the commotion woke my grandma up and when she saw Vegeta and Goten outside, she yelled at them for distroying her house and she immediatly called Bulma. Bulma paid grandma a lot of money for the damage and shut down the G.R so Vegeta couldn't use it for a week. Vegeta was pissed.  
  
*BRA, MARRON AND I GO TO A CONCERT*  
  
It all started on this second day, Marron's mom got tickets for a punk rock concert through the radio, but Marron's mom didn't want punk rock tickets and gave them to us. Marron invited Ubuu, but Ubuu didn't like this kinda music (Marron and Ubuu have been keeping in touch) so me and Bra went. A whole bunch of rock stars were there giving a full concert and I have to describe what happened:  
  
Unfortunantly, Marron didn't have tickets to the pit, the pits a great spot up front where there is wave surfing and up close contact with the band members. While we were walking, we heard a radio station that was giving out free tickets. Everyone came over to the stand and the radio dudes said the only way we could have tickets was to lift up your shirt in front of everyone and the girl with the best boobs won.  
  
"Hell no. I'm not doing that." I said.  
  
"Nah, I don't think I could do it either." said Bra.  
  
"I'll do it!" Marron waved and got in line with the rest of the girls.  
  
Bra and I looked at her in surprise. One after another, girls lifted up their shirts and then it was Marron's turn. Marron won. It turns out she wrote the radio station on her boobs and that was an automatic win! Happily, we went to our spots in the pit and awaited the music. After half an hour, the band came out and everyone started jumping up and down and singing to the songs. Marron, Bra and I screamed/cheered. A fight broke out and the security guard had to pull them apart, plus their was wave surfing which we all tried out and it was SO fun! What more could you ask for at a concert. This was definently what we needed to get our minds off the guys.  
  
*TRUNK'S PLAN*  
  
Poor Trunks, he can't get his mind off me. So him and Goten did a little planning to try and sneak into mine and Bra's bedrooms. Trunks plan: He would leave the back door open for Goten so Goten could sneak in. Trunks would then give a ki shield to Vegeta so Vegeta wouldn't scence him. Goten's plan: Goten would give Trunks the key to my house and Trunks would use a ki shield to try and sneak in my bedroom. What simple plans. Too bad they didn't work. You see, Trunk's and Goten forgot that we were at the concert. Trunks ran into my father who was FURIOUS! Goten ran into Bulma in the bathroom, thinking she was Bra. Bulma screemed and Vegeta kicked the shit out of Goten and left him outside. But Chi Chi found out and she gave Goten a sensu bean while yelling at Goten this time about how perverted he was. ^.^ HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry the chapter was short. I was kinda starting a new story and the only way to get a lot of reviews is to write a lot of chapters. I promise I won't keep anyone else waiting this long anymore for a chapter. 


	35. How it Happened 34

HOW IT HAPPENED 34  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I CAN'T WRITE RIGHT NOW!  
  
  
  
I hastily put my diary away because the worst is happening. I don't know what happened, but when I woke up this third day, explosions were heard outside. I looked to my window and I see buildings being blown up and I can feel an enormous ki.  
  
"Pan! I'll handle this, stay here!" yelled my dad and he flew out the window to see what was going on outside.  
  
Quickly, I got dressed and called Bra to see if she was ok because she was in that part of town while my parents and I lived near the forest. When I called the phone line was busy so I called Bra's cellphone.  
  
"BRA?!" I yelled in the phone. I could hear crying from her.  
  
"Pan, Trunks has-" Bra sobbed before I heard a scream and a click, meaning the phoneline was dead.  
  
"Mom, stay in the basement, I'm going to Capsule Corp!" I yelled to my mom who was in the kitchen.  
  
"What? Pan, you heard your father now stay here!" she demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go!" I flew out the window and headed toward capsule corp.  
  
The flight took less than 5 minutes because I was so anxious, I could see Capsule Corp ahead of me.  
  
  
  
*Trunk's P.O.V* (Before the explosions and stuff)  
  
I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, my desire for Pan was becoming less and less and soon we could be friends again. But, I don't want to be friends. I want to be more than friends to her, we've been friends for too long and I think it's time we took a step further. How do they expect me to keep these feelings for her away for a few years? I should get dressed and think over breakfast. Grabbing my shirt and putting it on I was about to go out my door when I heard a rustle by my bed. Curious, I looked over and saw nothing, but when I turned around, I got hit in the head and fell to the ground dazed. All of a sudden, I could feel something coming in my brain. It was controlling and before I knew it, I wasn't myself.  
  
  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
"Bulma! Bra! Anyone?!" I screamed while I searched the wreckage of Capsule Corp. A silver door on the ground caught my attention and I opened it and found Bra and Bulma, not moving on the floor. I listened for heart beat and found a very faint one on both of them. They had to get medical attention and quick. I grabbed both of them and was prepared to fly off when I saw Trunks standing in front of me with a smirk. What the hell is he smirking about?  
  
"Trunks, your mom and sister is hurt. We have to get them to a hospital right now! Hold Bulma." I gave him Bulma and he only dropped her on the floor, expression not changing.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? WE HAFTA GO!" I raged.  
  
"They're not going anywhere. Your coming with me." he grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I cried out in pain and he flew off leaving Bra and Bulma on the floor.  
  
"TRUNKS! LET ME GO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" I yelled.  
  
He didn't answer and in the distance, I saw my dad and Vegeta. Trunks saw them too and fired a blast at both of them. They dodged it and flew towards him.  
  
"Dad!" said me relieved. "Trunks is acting crazy, he won't let me go!"  
  
"Trunks leave her alone!" my dad yelled to Trunks. Trunks didn't let go and fired another blast at my dad which hit him and my dad fell to the ground. I screamed.  
  
"BRAT! Listen and listen good! Let the other brat go so I can kill you! I've felt what you've done to my onna and princess, what's wrong with you?!" Vegeta said, just as confused as I was. I felt another ki approach and knew it was Uncle Goten. I knew Trunks wouldn't let go so I powered up to SS2 and pried my wrists out of his grasp. He turned toward me to get me again but Goten punched him in the jaw. Clutching my wrist in pain I flew away from Trunks.  
  
"Brat, get the onna and Bra to Dende's ! Now!" Vegeta ordered me.  
  
With my SS2 speed and strength I grabbed Bulma and Bra and flew toward Korrin's tower first so I could get Bulma and Bra sensu beans.  
  
"Korrin! I need sensu's!" I said.  
  
"Yes, right away." and the old cat hurried off to get a bag of beans and came back a second later. I shoved 1 bean in each mouth and made them chew. Bra and Bulma's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Bra, Bulma, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Now we are." replied Bulma. Bra started crying.  
  
"It was horrible! Trunks attacked us and almost killed us!" cried Bra.  
  
"Let's go up to Dende's and you can tell me all about it." I calmed her and I flew them up to Dende's. Mr. Popo and Dende came to greet us, by the looks on their faces, they must have known what's happened.  
  
"Are you 3 alright?" Mr. Popo asked.  
  
"We're fine, just shocked." said Bulma.  
  
"Okay, what happened with Trunks?" I asked Bra and we sat on a bench, leaving Bulma to talk to Dende.  
  
"Me and mom were eating breakfast. I was wondering why Trunks wasn't down yet so I walked upstairs to see what was going on. When I got in his room, I saw him clutching his head and I asked him what was wrong, then he turned around and glared at me with red eyes. All of a sudden he just attacked me, he punched me through the wall and pounded on me until I started fighting back, he became too strong for me so I ran out of the room and tried to warn mom. Trunks was following me into the kitchen and I stepped in front of mom so she wouldn't get hurt. He hit me again and I ran with mom, hiding my ki and going into my bedroom. So I called you and he came in again and blasted me, mom screamed and I knew she had gotten hurt too." Bra sighed.  
  
"I can't-I can't believe it! What's wrong with Trunks?!!?!!?"  
  
"I don't know......."  
  
"I knew it!" cried Bulma and me and Bra perked up out ears.  
  
"Huh?" questioned Bra.  
  
"I know what's wrong with Trunks! It's so obvious, it's happened before. Vegeta must have figured it out by now, so have the others......it's unmistakeably obvious....." Bulma muttered to herself.  
  
"Mom, what's obvious?" Bra asked her but Bulma appeared not to have heard her because she went on.  
  
"That means, danger for Pan......in this time.......he'll be uncontrollable! We've got to hide Pan!" Bulma still muttered.  
  
"Why do I have to hide?" I asked. She heard me this time.  
  
"Because, Trunk's been......." Bulma started.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger! I have a plot again guys. This time, lets see how many people can FIGURE OUT WHO THE VILLAN IS! Sorry, had to yell because people usually don't read Author's notes and this might of caught their attention. Mirri, don't tell who the villan is when you review because I've already told you! 


	36. How it Happened 35

HOW IT HAPPENED 35  
  
"Well?!" Bra and I persisted. "What's happened to Trunks?!"  
  
"He's been possesed by Bebi." Bulma sighed. (In GT Gohan and someone else gets possesed by an evil dude named Bebi. Go to www.dbgt.com to find out more.)  
  
"I remember him.....he possesed my dad. Now he's got Trunks and who knows what he'll make Trunks do!" I said.  
  
"It'll be alright. We've delt with this problem before. But, Pan, I'm afraid for you. It's still your last day and Trunks will be dyeing to get you." Bulma told.  
  
"He can't still want me, Bebi's in his body. Couldn't Bebi controll him?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but he can't controll Trunks desire for you. Hopefully, he doesn't find us before midnight or he switches to possess someone else."  
  
"Where will I hide? I can't hide anywhere! He'll be able to destroy anything!" I freaked.  
  
"I have a suggestion." said Mr. Popo. "You could go up in space on a space pod."  
  
"That's a great idea! Sayjins can't breath in space and he won't be able to get on the ship!" beamed Bulma.  
  
"There's still a problem." I remembered.  
  
"What do you mean?" they all asked me.  
  
"How are we going to get your space capsules when they're in C.C. One of you would have to go there, but it would be a greater risk of getting hurt." I said.  
  
"Damn! I knew there was a bad side." whined Bra. "Guess it'll have to be me."  
  
"WHAT?! Bra! You could get killed! I'll go!" cried Bulma.  
  
"How are you going to get there? You can't fly and you don't have your capsules with you." Bra asked her.  
  
"I'll go. I just hope that my dad and the others can have him distracted." I started to fly off. Bra and Bulma were yelling and demanding I come back but I didn't listen. I'm stronger than Bra and I have a better chance of fighting off Bebi/Trunks. Plus he wouldn't kill me. All I have to do is fly in, get the capsules and fly back to Kami's tower.  
  
*At the Battle field with the others*  
  
"Damn it! He's too powerful!" raged Goten while shooting a mistle of blasts at Trunks/Bebi.  
  
"I didn't think the brat was this powerful." said Vegeta while charging up his own attacks.  
  
"He's not this strong. Bebi's making him go to his full power." said Gohan while shooting.  
  
Then T/B (Trunks/Bebi) fired another huge blast in anger, knocking out Goten. T/B could smell the scent of Pan coming closer and he was eager to get Gohan and Vegeta out of his way.  
  
'What is wrong with me? I'm all of a sudden having these urges for this female who's coming closer.' thought Bebi. 'Must be a sayjin thing. Oh well, it'll be a could chance for a lay.'  
  
Bebi thought that firing blasts took too much time so he went and fought Gohan and Vegeta straight on. Both guys were putting up a great fight. But Bebi deafeated them, leaving Vegeta in a tree, bruised and bloody. Gohan was having the same predicament but he was on the ground. Bebi thought this was the perfect time to leave and meet this female who Trunks is so madly in love with....  
  
*Back to Pan's P.O.V*  
  
Okay, I'm in the house. I'm going in the garage and I see no capsules. Now, I'm searching in the lab, nothing. Where could she possibly keep them?! I know! In her basement. I searched through every drawer in her basement till I finally found them. I was preparing to get out of the house when the door got blasted! He's here! I flew out of the crater and powered up to go faster when I knocked into him. He grabbed me by both of arms and dragged me back to C.C.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I screamed. "Let me go!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but Trunks still has these feelings for you which I can't controll." he said, not sounding sorry at all but sounding pleased. I was instantly disgusted and kicked him in the nuts and tried to fly off again but he caught me by the foot and pushed me on the couch.  
  
"Sick bastard! GET OFF ME!" I yelled when he jumped on me. He started to.......lick me? WTF? "Ummm.....EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At one point in this whole licking thing all over my neck, I felt calm, then I remembered that this wasn't Trunks and didn't return the feelings. I tried to punch him, but couldn't with all his weight on me. I could barely breath! Then, to my great and utter surprise, he tried taking off my shirt while I clung on to it for dear life. *BAM!* A blast went wizzing by his head and I tried to look up to see who it was that tried to save me.  
  
"Damn, I missed. I heard you needed help." said the voice which I recognized as Mirai Trunks.  
  
"MIRAI! THIS TIME ACTUALLY HIT HIM!" said me.  
  
"Pan! I'm trying the best I can!" Mirai Trunks yelled annoyed. I silenced and T/B got off me to fight Mirai Trunks. "Run!"  
  
I flew out of the house the minute he got off me and flew to Dende's. Bulma and Bra were happy to see me back and hugged me.  
  
"We sent Mirai Trunks to help you since we knew you would need it." smiled Bulma.  
  
"Thanks a lot Bulma-san!" I grinned, " Here's the capsules. Open em, and lets get out of here."  
  
"WAIT!" came Marron, 18 and Krillan.  
  
"Take Marron with you! 18 and I are going to help the others." said Krillan, and Marron said goodbye to both of her parents and hopped on the spaceship with her suitcase.  
  
Bulma threw the capsule and out popped a spaceship the size of an airplane. We said our goodbyes and blasted off into space.  
  
"Bulma, what about Vegeta, my dad and uncle?!"I asked.  
  
"Pan, they're strong sayjins, they can take care of themselves. If anything happens to them, we can wish them back with dragon balls." she replied calmly. I didn't see what was so calm about this.  
  
"And what about Miria Trunks?!"  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine" replied Bulma.  
  
"Why is Bebi back? How come all of a sudden, old villains are coming back and they're stronger than ever?" asked Bra.  
  
"I really don't know. But I'm sure we'll figure it out." said Bulma.  
  
"Hey Bulma, where are we going?" asked Marron from the backseat.  
  
"We're just flying around space really, then, when Bra or Pan scences his ki has weakened, I'll let you both kick his ass."Bulma said happily.  
  
"Nani?! Your actually gonna let us fight? Thanks Bulma!" Bra and I grinned.  
  
"What happens when we run out of fuel, because the fuel bar says 'low on fuel' and I'm wondering if that's a bad thing." said Marron. We all looked and Bulma started freaking out.  
  
"Crap, we're going to have to land on a nearby planet." she growled. "The nearist planet is a small planet, but I can't get much info on it. Well, I'll just have to make stop there."  
  
"How many more minutes?" I asked.  
  
"An hour. I suggesst you three occupy yoursleves for a while. You can play board games or something."  
  
"Hey, I have some stuff in the suitcase. I've brought, makeup, cd player, t.v, and my laptop." (A/N: These are all capsulized.) suggested Marron.  
  
"Oooh, makeup! There's a room in the back, we could put makeup on Pan." Bra planned.  
  
"No it's ok. I'll just fool around on Marron's computer." I told them, before they got everything out of the makeup bag.  
  
"I don't think so." smirked Bra and Marron and they dragged me into the bedroom while I grabbed everything in sight to get out of their clutches.  
  
*With Mirai Trunks vs. Bebi-Trunks*  
  
M-Trunks had been putting up a good fight, but Bebi-Trunks had been too tough for him. It was a very powerful attack and it weakened M-Trunks.  
  
"Bebi, get out of Trunk's bodie! I don't want to permanently hurt Trunks." warned Mirai.  
  
"Ha! This is a pretty strong body. But I suppose it is time to switch....." said Bebi, looking at Mirai Trunks.  
  
Mirai Trunks knew what was going to happen and he quickly ran out the door. "You can run, but it won't work." Bebi-Trunks smiled evily.  
  
M-Trunks flew up in the air and knew that he couldn't hide from Bebi- Trunks. Then M-Trunks started to fight Bebi-Trunks by turning SS2, B-Trunks soon did the same and they were blur in the air as they fough against each other. Each coming with surprise attacks and powerful blasts. B-Trunk found out that Mirai Trunks was stronger than him and switched bodies. There was nothing M-Trunks could do so he got possesed by B-Trunks.  
  
*Gohan, Vegeta and Goten*  
  
"Let's take them to Dende's." told 18 and she grabbed Goten and Gohan (She's really strong ^.^)  
  
"Alright, I'll take Vegeta." said Krillan and he flew up to the tree and grabbed Vegeta.  
  
18 and Krillan got to Dende's, but it turns out Korrin had no more sensu's. The best thing that they could do was give the three of them medical treatment, they won't be able to heal faster, but it will be worth it when they can fight Bebi, who was now in M-Trunks bodie.  
  
******************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Ok, I made a mistake. I'm surprised no one told me of this but I guess I forgot. Mistake: In chapter 23 or 24, Piccolo and Krillan died but I made Krillan stay alive because I forgot.....Ok, lets just say that I can erase what I wrote and Krillan didn't actually die, just Piccolo. Okay? Ok. 


	37. How it Happened 36

HOW IT HAPPENED 36  
  
"ACK! Look at me! I look like a slut!" I screamed as I came out of the bedroom covered in blue eye shadow, red lipstick and rouge. Bulma saw me and laughed. "What's so funny?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." she lied. Grrrr.......  
  
"I'm going to take this crap off." I sulked and went into the bathroom to wash it off.  
  
"Hey mom, how much more time till we're on that planet?" Bra asked.  
  
"Half an hour. Please, no more putting make up on Pan, you're making her very pissed." warned Bulma.  
  
"Awww.....alright. I'm going to watch T.V, come on Marron." Bra grabbed Marron and dragged her toward the T.V room. I had just gotten out of the bathroom and followed them.  
  
"What should we watch?" Marron asked.  
  
"Let's watch a movie!" Bra suggested, "How about.....Titanic! *sigh* The dramaticness of it all is soooo romantic!"  
  
"No, let's watch 'The Fast and the Furious'." I argued.  
  
"I wanna see 'Titanic'." Bra whined. "How about you Marron?"  
  
"I dunno. How about 'Not another Teen Movie'?" Marron brought up.  
  
"Ok!" Bra and I said, we loved movies that made no scence.  
  
*Half an hour Later*  
  
"Girls! We're nearly here!" came Bulma's voice from in the controll room.  
  
"Darn, we weren't even able to see the whole movie....turn it off Bra." I said.  
  
"Hey Bulma! We're going to get changed real quick!" Marron yelled to Bulma.  
  
Bulma let us get dressed and Marron changed into jean shorts and a light pink t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. Bra quickly changed into her red miniskirt and tank top with matching boots and gloves.Why do they have to show off? It would be much better to wear something comfterble, for all we know this planet could be invested with perverts. So I just wore my jean capri's with my chain, and red t-shirt. Bulma ussered us out the door and we landed on the planet, and Bulma capsulized the ship and put it in her jean pant pocket. The mysterious planet was red everywhere.We saw a man off in the distance, he must of been a guard or something because he was dressed in armor uniform.  
  
"Excuse me! We have just landed on this planet and we're in need of fuel so if you'll be so kind as to lead us to wear there's fuel, we'll be on our way." said Bulma politely. The guard grunted then brought up his gun.  
  
"Come with me. The king does not like tresspassers on his planet." he raised his gun to us.  
  
"Hey! We only need fuel!" Bulma argued.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'll handle this." said Bra and she shot a ki blast at him which SHOULD have killed him but it didn't because he stopped it.  
  
"Your ki attack is weak." the guard glared. "Now get moving!"  
  
"Wha!?" Bra blinked in surprise. "How'd he block it?"  
  
But no one responded to her because the guard was leading us to a big building nearby.  
  
*Dende's Place*  
  
"I don't need this pathetic treatment!" Vegeta yelled from the hospital bed that had been brought over by Mr. Popo.  
  
"Vegeta, they're just trying to help us." said Goten from the hospital bed right next to Vegeta.  
  
"Shut it, baka! I have to get out see if the onna and Bra is ok, get me out of this!" Vegeta raged, the bed had special sayjin proof bars that were made for Vegeta because they knew he was going to put up a fight.  
  
"Nope, sorry. We can't do that. Bra and Bulma are fine, they're in space for safety." informed Dende.  
  
Vegeta growled but lay back down on the bed. Gohan had been thinking of Pan and Videl the whole time. As if mgaically coming true, Videl arrived at Dende's. She rushed to the bedside where Gohan was.  
  
"Gohan! Are you ok? Where's Pan?!" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, and I've been told that Pan is in space with Bra, Bulma and Marron." said Gohan.  
  
"Bra....." wispered Goten.  
  
"What was that?! Don't even think of my princess you perverted bastard!" Vegeta raged again.  
  
Goten sighed and closed his eyes. All of a sudden he remembered Ubuu and knew that Ubuu didn't understand what was happening.  
  
"Can I have the phone? I need to call someone." said Goten.  
  
"GOTEN! GOHAN! You're okay!" came Chi Chi's annoying yell. She had been brought by 18 who thought Chi Chi should know where her sons are.  
  
She hugged them and cried over them. Saying how she couldn't loose another one of her boys.  
  
"Thanks for the concern mom. Can I have the phone?" Goten asked again.  
  
"Oh, anyone have a phone?" Chi Chi asked. Videl handed Goten her cell phone and he dialed Ubuu's number.  
  
"hello?" asked Ubuu.  
  
"Ubuu, did you hear what's going on?"  
  
"Goten? Ya, I did. Is Marron ok, I tried calling her but no one was home."  
  
"She's in space with Pan, Bulma and Bra."  
  
"In space?!"  
  
"Ya.....we haven't been intirely truthful. We're not exactly.......human....."  
  
"Well, I have a confession too. I'm not exactly human either. I'm part alien from space."  
  
"Nani?! We're aliens from space too. Our race is the sayjins."  
  
"I've heard of the sayjins."  
  
"Wait, how do you know all about us? Did Marron tell you?"  
  
"Yep. Where are you guys?"  
  
"At Dende's, can you make it over here?"  
  
"Ya, I can fly. I'm sure I'll be able to detect your ki."  
  
"Okay great. Can you fight?"  
  
"Yes. I'll help in any way possible."  
  
"thanks." Goten hung up the phone and threw it to Videl. "Ubuu is coming, he's here to help fight."  
  
"Ubuu? Marron's boy friend?" Krillan asked.  
  
"Yes, he's an alien." replied Goten.  
  
"Oh we already knew." said 18. "He's very strong, though we're not sure of which race he's from."  
  
*Mirai Trunks/Bebi*  
  
*This is too easy. Getting revenge isin't as hard as I thought. Getting out of hell was a problem. Pretty soon, I can relase all villans in hell and we can rule this puney planet along with many others.* thought Bebi.  
  
Bebi had been destroying towns all over Japan but was still looking for the Z-gang. He had been wondering why he didn't kill them, then he remembered that pesky female. *I had them right in my grasp and I had to let them slip away because of her!* He started growling in annoyance. *Oh well, after I kill the others, I'll go and kill her.* He flew off in search of the Z-gang. Which, he didn't know, where at Dende's with a ki shield around them, thanks to Bulma.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
I didn't know that a lot of people haven't heard of Bebi before. I have news for ya: If you live in California, right by Huntington Beach or in it, then you can see episodes of DBZ that are Japanese and haven't been shown before on channel 66 or where ever the international channel is, at 7:30 on sundays. (Buu saga). AND new episodes of DBZ will be out in fall or winter of this year on cartoon network. Ja! 


	38. How it Happened 37

HOW IT HAPPENED 37  
  
"Who dares tresspasses on my planet?" I heard while being lead to some main room in the house. His voice sounded familiar.....  
  
"Honey, be nice to them. They are from my race." a woman's voice said. Her voice sounded familiar too.  
  
"Where are we? I swear, that voice sounds like-" Bra started, but the guard pushed us in the room, where we met a BIG surprise.....  
  
*At Dende's*  
  
"I've made it!" said Ubuu.  
  
"Ubuu, good thing you're here. As soon as we're all healed up, we can go out there. But for now, your gonna have to wait a while." said Goten. 18 and Krillan walked up.  
  
"So, your Ubuu." said Krillan.  
  
"Yep." replied Ubuu, who was amazed at how short Marron's father was.  
  
"I trust you've been treating Marron well?" 18 said, warningly.  
  
"Yeah.......you have a very nice daughter." Ubuu complimented, nervously.  
  
"Don't change the subject." said 18, still glaring. Krillan looked at his wife nervously.  
  
"Sorry...." Ubuu apologized.  
  
"Have you ever dated before?" 18 asked. Now Krillan was wondering why he wasn't asking the questions, but let 18 do it instead.  
  
"No..." lied Ubuu.  
  
"Don't lie to me." glared 18.  
  
"Ok, twice."  
  
"Why? Did they dump you?"  
  
"No. One had to move away and the other cheated on me so I broke up with her."  
  
"Good. Have you ever had-" but Krillan cut her off.  
  
"That's enough dear! Ubuu sounds like a nice, responsible boy." Krillan said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna talk to Goten now, just to see what's going on." Ubuu edged toward Goten's hospital bed.  
  
"Why? Are you scared?" 18 questioned.  
  
"18, let's let Ubuu talk to Goten. They know more of what happened." Krillan reasured her.  
  
18 eyed Ubuu until he reached the bed. She had to make sure only the best could be with her daughter.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"You...don't know?" I asked.  
  
"Daddy!" Bra smiled and was about to run up to her father but the guards pulled her back.  
  
"What?!" he questioned.  
  
"Your not.....but.....that's......mom......but mom's......right next- OK WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Bra yelled.  
  
"Are we on Vegeta-sei?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Yes. And why do you look like my wife?" he asked Bulma.  
  
"I'm married to you, on earth. I'm guessing that this is some kind of......port hole we went through and ended up here." Bulma said to herself.  
  
"Cool! My other me is smart!" Queen Bulma grinned.  
  
"Thank you! I love your dress." Bulma complimented.  
  
"You look so gorgeous!" They both said at the same time, then giggled.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. Marron, me and Bra just looked......surprised.  
  
"Father, who are the intruders?" came in a guy who looked like Trunks with long hair. I started drooling. Snap out of it! There's another Trunks at home.  
  
"Apparently, earthlings who have landed in some kind of port hole and ended up here." replied Vegeta.  
  
"So, where's me?" Bra looked around.  
  
"We didn't have two kids thank kami. One is bad enough." Vegeta grunted. Bra's eyes started to water up. Vegeta looked at her sympathetically because he knew that she was his daughter back down on earth. "I'm....I'm sorry."  
  
Everyone in the room gasped. Vegeta never said sorry.  
  
"What?! I just said sorry, get back to work!" he ordered. "Damn, that took a lot of effort to say."  
  
Bra smiled. Queen Bulma was amazed that she looked like her. She had always wanted a daughter.  
  
"Vegeta, let's have sex." Queen Bulma said, hoping for a daughter like Bra.  
  
"Ewww! Mom, dad!" Trunks and Bra said at the same time.  
  
"Later. We have other buisness to attend to." said Vegeta. "How did you get here?"  
  
"We were flying in space because an evil villan is attacking on space so our sayjin friends are helping us." Bulma told him.  
  
"Sayjins? What are other sayjins doing on earth." Vegeta urged.  
  
So, Bulma told them the WHOLE story. Me, Marron and Bra were bored out of our minds and so was Trunks so he came and talked to us. I started drooling again.  
  
"Your my sister?" he asked Bra.  
  
"Yes. But back on earth he is so annoying." Bra complained.  
  
'I bet back on earth, he can't stand her.' Trunks thought. He turned his attention to me and Marron.  
  
"So, how is my other slef doing with the ladies." he asked.  
  
"He's with me. But right now he's possesed by an evil dude." I said.  
  
"Well, he chose well." he winked and I blushed. Marron rolled her eyes. "Would you like a tour of the palace?"  
  
"Sure. We'll have to tell Bulma." said Marron. "Bulma, we're getting a tour of the palace!"  
  
Bulma nodded and Trunks began to take us around the palace. He walked ahead of us, cape flowing in the wind. I couldn't help but think of how cute he is. Then I looked down, and saw how cute something else was. He must of noticed, cuz he turned around.  
  
"Enough of that!" he yelled. Wow. Temper tantrum. Must be like Vegeta on this planet.  
  
"Whoops...." I said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
I have nada to say. You must all be happy about that. ^.~ 


	39. How it Happened 38

HOW IT HAPPENED 38  
  
Trunks led us around the castle. We were all truly impressed, we've all heard of Vegeta-sei, but we couldn't actually see it. The inside of the house had all red walls. And a blood red carpet and matching curtains. Each room was more fascinating than the other and Bra gazed at all the hot and muscular sayjin guards. I didn't see what was so amazing about the sayjins. They all had the same color hair and bad attitude, although their muscles were appealing.  
  
"I have a feeling that you're all going to be here a while so I may as well show you to your rooms so you could get dressed and ready for dinner." said Trunks and he led us each into seperate rooms. "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"He didn't say a lot, did he?" noticed Marron. "Very different from the Trunks at home."  
  
"Yeah, and he tends to have mood swings." I said.  
  
"Forget about that. We have to pretty ourselves up for dinner!" Bra squealed in delight.  
  
"Not another dress!!!" I whined.  
  
"Yes, another dress. You can pick it out while I get dressed. Then Marron and I can do our hair in your room so we can judge your dress." Wow. Bra seemed to have everything planned out.  
  
I walked in my room and saw that the room was Maroon colored everything. I guess they're interested in dark mysterious colors. I noticed a closet door to my left, and opened it to reveal a walk in closet complete with dresses of every kind. It's going to be difficult to pick a dress, each of these dresses are soooo.......girly. True, they had their fluffs, ribbons and buttons, that's what annoyed me.  
  
"Eni-mini-mine-moe!" I said while closing my eyes and grabbed a dress that was an ugly yellow color. I didn't like it at all and didn't continue using that plan to choose a dress. Walking further down the hall, I noticed a silver blue color catch my attention. I reached out and grabbed and it revealed the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen, even if it was girlish. The material was soft and velvet and that's what must have added to it's shine, it was tight up top and flowed down crimps, making that wrinkily effect that looked amazing. The top had straps that criss-crossed on my back with a pearl every here and there. A pearl belt wrapped around the middle to tighten and loosten the dress. I took it out of the closet and also noticed a make-up bag. It had makeup and jewlery in it. I could only gasp and gawk at how gorgeous the dress was. I heard a door open and in came Bra and Marron, carrying their dresses.  
  
"So Pan, what did you-" But Bra didn't finish because she and Marron were looking at the dress in awe too. I snapped out of my gaze.  
  
"Well, let's get changed." I waved hands in front of their faces, trying to get them to snap out of it. Marron did, but Bra continued to stare.  
  
"Did you know that each dress came with a makeup bag?" Marron asked.  
  
"No. But I guess that's a good thing because neither of us brought the right kind of makeup for these dresses." I said as I looked at Bra and Marron's dresses. Marron had a light pink one that was silk and tight. Her dress was tanktop but didn't criss-cross in the back and she had a pink sash across the middle with a pink rose on it. Bra had a forest green dress and was made from some sort of foreighn fabric, by the looks of it. Her's had no sleeves or straps but clung to her bosom. It was shiny and eerie, but beautiful all the same. (Kinda looked like a japanese dress with two slits on the sides and went up to her knees.) The pattern was gold colored flowers dotted everywhere which would make her look like royalty.  
  
"Earth to Bra!" I shouted. She snapped awake.  
  
"It's......gorgeous! It would look fantastic on you!" She smiled brightly.  
  
"Ya, never knew I had that much taste, did ya?" I teased.  
  
"Actually, I didn't. Let's get these dresses on!" We're girls so we don't have that big of a problem changing in front of one another.  
  
Once we slipped the dresses on, I thought we looked some kinda princess from a fairy tale. Weird.  
  
"O my. Pan, you look pretty!" Marron complimented.  
  
"Thanks." I blushed.  
  
"Guys, check out this make up. In my bag I have green lipstick and eye shadow. I've never had green lip stick before!" Bra said excited. I looked in my bag to find matalic blue lipstick and eye shadow. I could only guess that Marron had rose colored pink.  
  
"After you guys are done, you can put make up on me." I said.  
  
"O my Kami! Pan. you're actually asking for make up!!" Bra said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, it ain't gonna happen again, cept for my wedding or something. I don't think I'll ever be able to make up on myself without scaring the crap out of people." I joked.  
  
I fell asleep on the bed, waiting for those two to hurry up and do their hair and make up. I'm the strongest out of all of them and could beat them at anything, except make up.  
  
*Dende's*  
  
"I'm healed now! You can get me out of this blasted thing!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Vegeta, we're not fully healed. Just wait 5 more minutes." said Goten.  
  
"YOU LISTEN BOY! IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOUR THE LEAST BIT CONCERNED FOR MY PRINCESS, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, I'LL BLAME IT ON YOU! Then, I'll kill you. BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE BONDED TO BRA THEN YOU BETTER ACT SUPPORTIVE, DAMMIT!" Vegeta turned on Goten, then started taking a nap, leaving Goten with wide eyes and a scared expression. Goten cared about Bra, but he didn't think it likely that anything as bad as what's happening on earth can happen to her. But, he can't blame Vegeta for yelling.  
  
"Mr. Popo, I think we're fully healed now. You can let us go." called Gohan from the next bed. The bars that were securing them had relised them.  
  
"Dude, if you're going to get bonded with Bra, I feel sorry for you." Ubuu told Goten once they were safe out of hearing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want Vegeta to ramble on me like that. Luckily, for me, Marron's father is short but her mom is.......scary." Said Ubuu. Goten looked at him with wide eyes and tried to motion behind him but Ubuu wasn't looking. "I mean, Marron has a....well......bitchy mom...."  
  
Goten was now covering his own mouth in shock because guess who was right behind Ubuu.  
  
"Scary and bitchy. Quite the combination, eh?" 18 glared at Ubuu.  
  
"I-I, I meant bitchy as in over protective." said Ubuu in fear.  
  
"What's wrong with being over protective? It doesn't look like you're worried about Marron, does it?"  
  
"I am worried for her, but Goten said they would be fine in space." Ubuu said.  
  
"You do know that they're is no Krillan to restrain me back this time. Next time I catch you talking behind my back, it will be the end. For you." 18 gave one last glare and turned walked over to Krillan.  
  
"Kami, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME?!" Ubuu yelled.  
  
"Must have slipped my mind." Goten said saracstically. " I was warning you! You were lost in your own world. *womanly voice and copying Ubuu's words:* I have nothing to worry about, unlike you. Her father's short but her mom's bitchy."  
  
"........" Ubuu looked embaressed.  
  
"It looks like you have 18 to worry about cuz she's on your tail!" Goten stuck his toung out, thinking he was victorious.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
"We all look fabulous. Fit for a castle. You know, if I was born in this time, everyday would be luxurey to me. Of course, I'd hire you two as maids just so you could live the good life. Pan, fetch me my slippers." Bra teased after all our hair and make up was done. Marron and I glared. Then I busted up laughing about how nieve Bra could be.  
  
"Hell no, 'princess'. Get off your royal ass an gettem yourself!" I laughed.  
  
"that's no way to talk to your future queen!" Bra joked again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Bra. If you ever were in charge of this kingdom, I'd have to evacuate everyone off this planet just so their queen wouldn't accidently demand war on this planet while shopping for shoes." Marron said, getting into the joking.  
  
"BUUURRRN!!!!!!!!!!!!" I pointed in Bra's face. Bra pretended to pout but then cheered up again with another come back on Marron.  
  
"Well, better me being queen than Marron. She's just as crazy as shopping as I am. If Marron was ever queen, this planet would be ruled by blondie here who doesn't know what the difference between catsup and Katchap is!"  
  
"BUUUR- Wait, there is no difference between catsup and Katchap." I reminded her. Marron smirked and Bra blushed.  
  
"Well I- look at the time! We don't want to be late for that dinner!" said Bra, edging toward the door. She then opened the door and ran down the hall.  
  
Marron and I laughed and ran after her. I imagined our hair was going to be all messy. Marron's perfect bun was going to be sticking out, and Bra's high ponytail would have loose hair. My hair was going to stick out too with my hair half up and half down. What a sight we'll be at the dinner table.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Thanks for all reviwers who reviwed! Sorry, I haven't given the reviwers much credit. I'm gonna have a poll in a few chapters. I wanna know what people think of mai story.  
  
POLL: Was their dresses too dressy for a dinner with the King and Queen?  
  
A: No.  
  
B: Yes.  
  
C: Kinda.  
  
D: I dunno, but it would impress Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta. 


	40. How it Happened 39

HOW IT HAPPENED 39  
  
  
  
*A/N*  
  
Okay peeps, I recently got a review saying that my story is starting to suck? I just started a new plot, it can't suck yet. Unless, you people don't like the idea of Pan against Super Bebi because Bebi will have sucked up all the Z fighters. Sound interesting? Wondering how Pan will beat him? Then give me an answer with this new poll!  
  
POLL: How many of you people think that my writing has changed in a good way or a bad way?  
  
A: Good Way  
  
B: Bad Way  
  
C: Don't care as long as I continue.  
  
D: Stop writing this story!  
  
*All answers will be thought over, except B and D! ^.^*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Dende's*  
  
"You boys better be back alive!" Chi Chi yelled to Gohan and Goten.  
  
"Don't worry mom, we will." said Goten.  
  
"Bye Gohan. Please don't get hurt." said Videl as she started crying.  
  
"It's okay Videl, I'll come back in one piece for you." Gohan smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and flew upwards.  
  
"Come on! No time for this crap!" Vegeta yelled annoyed.  
  
They all waved goodbye, cept Vegeta. Each one wondering about their loved ones, they flew on to face the challenge. Little did they know, some of them would.............(A/N: Can't tell!)  
  
*Bebi's P.O.V*  
  
Quickly, I felt every one of Z-fighters ki. It's like they dissapeared out of no where! No matter, they're here and they have no idea what's about to happen to them. The fools! Soon, I'll be the most powerful being on this universe! Yes, you all come closer, closer to your ending!  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
"Sorry! We were in a rush!" Bra apologized as we came to the dining room. Marron and I were trying to put our hair back in place behind Bra.  
  
"It's alright. We're just hapy to have you all here." Queen Bulma said.  
  
I sat down and so did the others. The servants brought in plates and plates of food. Vegeta and Trunks pigged out while me, Bra, Marron and the two Bulma's disscussed the problems at home.  
  
"We can give you fuel. And some supplies, but you can stay here as long as you want." said Queen Bulma.  
  
"That's very nice of you. I think we should stay here, it's much better than wondering in Space with unfimiliar problems." sighed Bulma.  
  
Us three girls, soon found the conversation very boring. We just started fingering out food when Vegeta called my name.  
  
"Girl, I heard you can fight." Vegeta said still eating.  
  
"Yes, Bra too." I replied.  
  
"After dinner you two can come to the G.R and train with me. I want to see how good you all are." invited Vegeta.  
  
"Can I come?" Marron asked.  
  
"Hmmm......guards, give me my scouter." Vegeta demanded to the guard.  
  
Vegeta put on the scouter and I saw his eyes widen at Marron's ki level.  
  
"You're a human, yet your ki is 50. Tell me, how can you be that strong?" Vegeta asked surprised.  
  
"Well, I guess my ki is high because my mom's an android." said Marron.  
  
"Father, we could train her. Such a high ki should be put to the test." Trunks said.  
  
"But I've never fought before." reminded Marron. "But I've taken gymnastics and cheerleading. Meaning, I'm flexible."  
  
"Alright, come to the G.R with those two after dinner." Vegeta said and got up and headed toward the room.  
  
"I'll lead you to the G.R." assured Trunks.  
  
But I wasn't listening, I couldn't, at that moment one of my friend's ki down on earth dissapeared!  
  
*Z-fighters*  
  
"No Krillan!" 18 cried as Krillan got possesed by Bebi.  
  
18 then charged at Bebi with her own series of attacks and was doing good. But not good enough because then she got possesed also.  
  
"We can't just go charging in baka's!" Vegeta told the shocked fighters.  
  
"We've got to do something!" Goten said.  
  
"Let's all circle him, one of us may get charged, but it's worth the try." observed Gohan.  
  
They all circled Bebi, but Bebi only smirked and charged at Goten with his new powers. Goten blocked the attack and faced off with Bebi. Goten's best friends were in Bebi and Goten prayed that their bodies wouldn't be too damaged every time he hit Bebi. So far, Goten's only shots were a kick in the jaw and a blast on the arm that did nothing. He could do nothing because he had to block Bebi's moves and attacks. Gohan, sensing his brother's problem, charged at Bebi with a punch, but Bebi knew what Gohan was doing and moved so Gohan could hit Goten by accident instead. But Gohan didn't hit Goten because Gohan knew Bebi's plan and charged upwards toward Bebi and blasted him in the back. Goten and Vegeta soon started in on the blasts. Vegeta gave a big bang attack and it took off Bebi's arm. Shocked and angry, Bebi made a ki draining attack and sent it towards Vegeta, but Vegeta moved it out of the way.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
"Bulma! Krillan and 18 have been possesed!" I gasped.  
  
"No! We can only hope that the others will bring victory...." Bulma said sadly.  
  
That's it, I'm going to go in that G.R and continue training. I know my father, uncle and Vegeta will need the help so I'm going to try and reach my goal of SS3!  
  
************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
^.^;;;;;;;; 


	41. How it Hapened 40

HOW IT HAPPENED 40  
  
*A/N*  
  
I'm so sorry for the person who didn't mean to be mean to me in that review. I think I took it too personally when I put up that poll. Sorry! ^.^;;; I'm also sorry for not updating in a while. I couldn't because I was grounded off the internet for getting a detention. How dumb is that?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"You looked gorgeous in that dress." Prince Trunks said to me while we were walking. I could see Bra and Marron smirk.  
  
"Umm....thanks. You too! I mean, you looked good!" I said nervously. I didn't know what was making me so nervous, he's just another Trunks who is more built and looks sooo hot with long hair.....*drool* *BAM!*  
  
"Pan, are you okay?!" a worried Marron asked. Hehe....I accidently ran into the column while I was day dreaming...  
  
"I'm ok!" I quickly jumped up and said. Prince Trunks looked at me weird. Way to go Pan! Wait, I don't like him, then why am I so nervous....? NO, I have another Trunks at home who loves me and wants to bond with me. I should be greatful.  
  
"Hurry up!" Vegeta's voice said from ahead of us. He apparently has been waiting for us. "Change into these." He handed us spandex suits! It's all so revealing! Bra, me and Marron started blushing. Vegeta looked at us annoyed.  
  
"What?!" he demanded.  
  
"You want us to wear these, daddy? They're too tight and I might get embarresed in front of other people....." Bra whined, because there were other sayjin elites in their who were training. Vegeta, again softened up by being called 'daddy'. Bra must have the same effect here on her father too.  
  
"No princess, you can wear sweat pants and the other two can wear those." he called her princess? Wow, Vegeta does have a soft spot for her. But still....it's not fair Marron and I have to wear these....  
  
"Okay! I'll go grab my sweats!" Bra said and ran to her room, not even helping to prevent us from wearing these.  
  
"You two go in the locker rooms and change!" Vegeta pointed towards a door. Not two doors, one door.  
  
"Where's the woman's locker rooms?" Marron asked.  
  
"Male and female share a locker room." Vegeta said.  
  
"WHAT?!" me and Marron yelled.  
  
"You heard me! Now go get changed!" he pointed towards the door again.  
  
Marron and I sulked and walked in the locker room where there were guys and girls were changing. With disgusted looks at the guys who were staring at us, we found a corner to change in. I started unchanging, but guys were still looking with eager faces.  
  
"Here, change behind me." Marron offered.  
  
"Good idea." I undressed behind her, much to the guys dissapointment, and stood in front of Marron when she changed.  
  
We came out of the locker room and felt like we were naked. The spandex was skin tight, and what was even more disgusting was the guys wore spandex too. Thankfully, Trunks wasn't one of those guys, he had shorts and no....shirt.....on.....*drool*. I don't care if I've seen Trunks with his shirt off a million times, I'll still be fascinated by his body and start drooling. *BAM*  
  
"Geesh Pan. You seem to run in a lot of things lately." Marron said sarcastically, because I just ran into a sayjin female. The female angrily looked at me.  
  
"You bitch! I challenge you to a spar!" she asked, more like demanded.  
  
"Ummm......ok." I can go SS2, I'd beat her easily.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? She's our best female elite, you don't stand a chance." Vegeta informed.  
  
"I can take her." I yawned.  
  
"Pan, she's really strong. She's the only female who can go Super Sayjin." Trunks said worriedly.  
  
"She can only go Super Sayjin? HA! Some challenge." I laughed. The female, who's name was........Luna glared at me.  
  
"Sayjin elites! It looks like we have a female spar, this should be interesting!" said an announcer who announced upcoming fights and such.  
  
Luna and I got into fighting stances. The match began when she came at me with a kick in the face, which I blocked and then grabbed her foot and threw her. She stopped herself midair and turned around very quickly with a ki blast. I barely jumped out of the way in time. Luna reapeared in front of me and punched me in my stomach. Vegeta and Trunks were right, she is strong because all her attacks are very high-tech. I think I'll surprise everyone and go Super Sayjin. Everyone's eyes turned wide as well as Luna.  
  
"Not the only female Super Sayjin, eh?" I smirked.  
  
She then made a very evil smile.  
  
"Finally, a challenger. You may be Super Sayjin, but I know more advanced moves than some males." she replied.  
  
"Really? Big woop." then I instant transmitted above her and fired a Kameha blast at her.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at me in surprise because no one's ever heard of the Kameha blast before.  
  
It hit her and she lay on the ground and slowly got up. All of a sudden her wounds were gone and she was back to normal?  
  
"Heh. I have special healing abilities no one on this planet has. I can quickly recover blasts." now she's gettin me mad.  
  
"You may be Super Sayjin and have special healing powers but you can't go SS2!" I yelled.  
  
"I could with more training." she said.  
  
I charged up to SS2 and people around us gasped and 'oohed'. Luna, again, looked surprised and angry.  
  
"How can you, a measley tennager with no tail turn SS2?!" she raged.  
  
"Easily. HA HA HA HA!" I laughed, ego getting the better of me.  
  
"I'm leaving." she sneered.  
  
"Why, scared? Did I scare the 'o so powerful' Luna? Mighty sayjin elite?" I started cackiling insanely, she looked at me weird. I stopped. *sweatdrop* Over ego alert, Pan!  
  
"Looks like Pan is the winner!" The announcer announced.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Bra asked, coming in with a white spaghetti strapped t-shirt and blue sweatpants.  
  
"Only a spar, which Pan easily won." told Marron.  
  
"I didn't know you could go SS2!" Trunks said amazed.  
  
"Well, I have the strongest family." I bragged.  
  
"Princess, can you go SS2?" Vegeta asked Bra.  
  
"No daddy. Only Super Sayjin." she replied.  
  
"Damn. Why not?!" Bra's eyes got teary.  
  
"*Sniff* I'm sorry daddy......it's just that, on earth, you never bothered to train me until less than a year ago.." Vegeta looked sorry for what he said.  
  
"It's okay. We'll have to train you to become stronger." he assured her.  
  
"Well, where do we train?" I asked.  
  
"In the royal courters. Used only by really important people. Brat, where did you learn that move?"  
  
"What move? I used a lot of moves."  
  
"The-one where you dissapeared longer than necessary! That move!"  
  
"From my grandfather." I said.  
  
"Interesting.....teach it to me in the Training room. That move will help one way or another." said Vegeta.  
  
We went out of the elite training room and into the royal training room. This training room was a lot bigger and had a work out area.  
  
"All of you stretch! Boy, you start out training her." Vegeta nodded towards Marron.  
  
Bra and I stretched and Vegeta started us out with warm up moves like powering up our ki blasts and something like that. I found out he's not as strong as the Vegeta on earth because he doesn't have the Gravity Room or the Time Chamber. I don't think he strives that much to be stronger because he didn't know my grandfather.  
  
"Princess, come at me with a spinning twist kick. (A/N: ^.^;;; I dun know any moves...)" Bra did it, gracefully.  
  
"You, come at me with a double-spinning-twist-kick-with-right foot fake-and switch back to left foot." Vegeta commanded. I did, not that good though because I've never heard of the move.  
  
"Do it again! You have to actually look like you know what you're doing!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
For the next few hours, we had training kinda like that. Except Vegeta stopped trying to train Bra when she twisted her ankle and he made her go to the healing room for like an hour, because of a little twisted ankle. He then, continued training me and after we sparred, (he won) I had to teach him instant transmition. It took me a while to explain it and he got impatient and told me, Bra and Marron to go back to bed and continue training tomorrow.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
POLL: Which female in DBZ do you people like the most?  
  
A:18  
  
B: Bra  
  
C:Bulma  
  
D: Chi Chi  
  
E: Pan  
  
F: Marron 


	42. How it Happened 41

HOW IT HAPPENED 41  
  
  
  
*A/N*  
  
Thanks for sticking up to me Tina! I've been through fights with a reviwer and her cousin before (like the first few pages of reviwes). It was a long fight, but we made friends and I have her im. Thanks to the other reviwers for not flaming, I'd hate to see a Marron lover come in here and read it and get pissed!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*The battle on Earth*  
  
Bebi had been dominating the war the whole time. The remaining Z fighters were hurt pretty badly but wouldn't give up.  
  
"Hey look! It's Yamcha and Tien!" Gohan said while in the air.  
  
"*Snort* Like they're going to be much help!" Vegeta argued. He hated seeing Yamcha. I'm sure you people can guess why.  
  
"Well, we need all the help we can get!" Goten said while dodging a blast.  
  
Tien shot his 3 eye thingy and it hit Bebi in his stomach. It must have felt like a weak kick in the stomach because Bebi yawned.  
  
"Hurry up, I want to kill you all so I can kill that stupid girl called Pan." Bebi said. Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you want with Pan?" Gohan asked angrily.  
  
"She practically let you all slip out of my grasp! I could've killed you, but no, she was in thw ay and ruined my later plan!" Bebi shot back.  
  
"You're not going to touch her!" Gohan glared and went SS3.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be able to see her. In heaven!" Bebi started laughing. "Come on! I want more of a challenge! Can't either of you power up more?"  
  
"We're not going to waste all our energy in a battle so quick!" Yamcha shouted.  
  
"Hmm.... Well, I'll just have to get the anger out of you. Vegeta, you have a nice looking wife. She's very beautiful and could sastify my needs." Vegeta got very pissed and powered up.  
  
"Asshole! DIE NOW! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta send a final flash at Bebi in SS2 mode.  
  
Bebi dodged it and continued to mock Vegeta.  
  
"She's slender, has nice looking legs and a rather large-" But he was cut off when Vegeta head butted him in the stomach, then started pounding on him. Bebi, alarmed, blasted Vegeta in the stomach and Vegeta doubled- over in pain. Blood, coming out of his mouth. But bebi didn't stop there.  
  
"I also understand you have a daughter. She looks just like her mother: lucious." Bebi smirked.  
  
"You.....will.....not....TOUCH MY PRINCESS OR ONNA!" Vegeta screamed and dispite his pain he came at Bebi turning SS3 for the first time. Vegeta had a lot of rage and his transformasion hit the top. Now Vegeta was a lot quicker and was able to counter most of Bebi's attacks as the others watched on, knowing this was Vegeta's battle for now. Bebi was shocked with this power but kept continuing to blast Vegeta. Bebi wouldn't admit it, but if he didn't do something quick, he could get serious injuries. So Bebi did the only thing he could do in this predicament: He absorbed Vegeta. But Vegeta wasn't going to be absorbed without a fight.  
  
Although Veget did put up a fantastic fight, probably greater than the others so far, he got absorbed. And far off in space, the others knew as well.....  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!" I awoke sweating and gasping. I had the most horrible dream! All my friends were absorbed and all I could do was sit there and watch until Bebi came to me and.....then I woke up.  
  
The training had been hard with Vegeta and me and the others are in bed now. I went to put cold water on my face when my eyes widened as I felt another ki absorbed and it was Vegeta's! Poor Bra and Bulma!! I should go talk to them! No, they wouldn't want any companie now.  
  
*Bra's P.O.V*  
  
"Daddy....DADDY!!!!!!!!!!" I screached and sat up in bed. The sudden ki loss and I knew it was my father.  
  
I started crying. If my dad couldn't defeat Bebi, who could? Gohan hasn't trained for a long time. As I sat on my bed crying, relization dawned on me......if there was no hope left for any of us.....me and Pan may as well try! Or die trying! We can't let our families and friends get absorbed. I will prove myself dammit, I will!  
  
The rest of that night, I sat in silence.  
  
*Bulma's P.O.V*  
  
Even though I'm not a sayjin, my bond with Vegeta is strong and I could feel him slip away. The other girls can probably feel it as well. True, my heart is heavey with grief now. But I must be strong and believe in the others to kill Bebi and realise everyone. I cannot weep, Vegeta never liked to see me weep, I must be strong for Vegeta.  
  
*Marron's P.O.V*  
  
Prince Trunks taught me a lot of things today. I can now read ki's and raise my ki level a bit. He says I need improving and that we'll conintue training tomorow. I know he's Pan's, but he's so hot. *Gasp* Wow, I just felt a ki level drop and it feels like........Vegeta?! No, there must be some mistake....Vegeta is the strongest on earth now, no way can he be absorbed so quickly like that! After several attempts of trying to read a different ki, I knew Vegeta had really been absorbed.  
  
*The next day on Vegeta-sei, Pan's P.O.V*  
  
As we all ate breakfast in the morning, Bra and Bulma's faces were white. I saw Bulma's eyes with hidden fear and sadness. And I saw Bra's eyes filled with anger and sadness, a combination that will make her strong during our training. King Vegeta and Princess Bulma looked at the two sitting there and knew something must be wrong. I promised I'd tell them later but Bulma told them first. After breakfast, Vegeta and Trunks took us to the training room again.  
  
"Bra, you may sit this training lesson out if you want." Vegeta asked Bra.  
  
"No. I want to train. I want to improve my abilities." Bra said sadly.  
  
So Vegeta trained us and Trunks trianed Marron once again. Bra, during this whole training, fastinated me with her quick learning and high power. During a spar, Bra used so much power, she passed out and Vegeta took her to the healing tank and continued training with me.  
  
"I know you want to defeat this monster on earth. So I have a suggestion. There has been a blast many people have been working on. Not one, not even me can master it. It takes a lot of skill, concentration and ability. I may be able to show you the steps to do it if you can make it to SS3." Vegeta offered.  
  
"That may be tough, but I'm willing to try! What's the name of this blast anyway?" I asked.  
  
" 'Endless Death'."  
  
"Sounds.......freaky, yet powerful at the same time. I promise, I'll keep improving to go SS3." I swore.  
  
He smirked as if understanding and we trained harder. (A/N: To make these training days go quicker, Earth days are longer then the days on Vegeta-sei. Vegeta-sei's days are 12 hours long.)  
  
*On earth*  
  
"*yawn* I'm bored. Come back to me tomorrow when you all get a little more powerful." said Bebi.  
  
"hey!" Goten yelled. But Bebi was gone.  
  
"Darn it! Fine, we'll come back tomorrow. After sleep and food we'll come back. Now that it's only us...." Gohan sighed. Yamcha and Tien had been absorbed.  
  
*On Vegeta-sei 3rd day of training which is morning for earth.*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*A/N:*  
  
I'll conintue it next chapter! Ja ne! Wait! I'm going to put up new story, either tomorrow and friday. It starts out as a B/V and C/G fic but as they get bonded and have kids, their kids get attracted to one another. (T/P and G/B) Sorry, no Gohan in that fic. Pan is Chi Chi and Goku's daughter. Interested? Wait for my story. 


	43. How it Happened 42

HOW IT HAPPENED 42  
  
*A/N*  
  
I'm telling you guys that I have 3 other stories out. They're called: Destiny of the Couples. The Tears That Finally Came. DBZ in Disneyland.  
  
You should try reading them! Destiny of the Couples is V/B right now and will turn into a T/P story on Vegeta-sei. Oh, and I won't be able to update for a week because I'm going on a trip with my class, so I'm sending a chapter to all my stories today.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
After 3 days of training in the G.R, I worked the hardest I have ever worked before, so did Bra. He let me spar with Bra, but I think he didn't want to hurt her. Bra reached SS2, and Vegeta was very proud and would rub it in that we were on the same levels. Not for long, I tell him. Every day Vegeta would push me to the limit, but it seemed that every night, another ki would go. First it was Vegeta, Yamcha, Tein. So only my father and uncle were left. It has now been 7 days of training. I had reached SS3 and taught Vegeta instant transmission. But I regret teaching him now because he keeps popping up out of no where and scaring Queen Bulma. On the 7th night, I felt another ki go down and it was my Uncle's! On the eigth day I became scared for my dad and I rushed to learn this new attack.  
  
"This move takes very special timing, and you have to work fast." Vegeta barked at me.  
  
I trained all day, without food, Trunks had taken up training Bra and Marron. Vegeta worked on improving my attack.  
  
*Gohan vs. Bebi*  
  
Since Bebi had a lot of strong people absorbed, his attacks could blow up a whole country if he wanted. But he didn't, he watched Gohan fight his best to try and beat him, it felt like a fly was touching him. Bebi had decided he would let Gohan waste his energy on trying to hurt him, but Gohan realized this and didn't use his strongest attacks. Gohan turned SS3 and did try his hardest when his brother got absorbed. Bebi had to admit he was strong, but not strong enough. SO he asked Gohan:  
  
"After your dead, I'll be trying to find your daughter. Do you know where she is?" he asked Gohan like he was gonna giv him an answer.  
  
"I'm not letting you touch my daughter!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"I don't think you have a choice. I'll make you a deal, you tell me where your daughter is, and I'll spare your life."  
  
"NEVER! I'd rather die than let you kill my only daughter!"  
  
"Wrong decision." Bebi smirked and shot a blast at Gohan, killing him instantly.  
  
*Pan in the training room*  
  
"I hate to say it, but you did it. You've mastered the attack." he said. He then saw me drop to the floor.  
  
"It's my dad-he's been killed, not absorbed.........."I cried.  
  
"Toughen up! You did say your dad has only been killed once and that you have the dragon balls to revive everyone. Just find the dragonballs and wish them back." I stopped crying.  
  
"You're right. I think Bra and I had better leave, tomorrow."  
  
That night at dinner, I told Bulma to get the space ship ready and that me and Bra were ready to go down to earth. Everyone seemed sad about this, but Bulma said she would get it ready tonight and we would leave in the morning.  
  
"So, you two are really going out there to fight." Marron sighed when we are talking in Bra's huge bedroom. She had gottent the biggest bedroom because she was royalty.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be sure to win." Bra smiled.  
  
"I wish I could go with you guys and help, but I'm not strong enough yet."  
  
"You'll get stronger. It's just that sayjins have a high power level." I reminded her.  
  
After talking for an hour, we all went to bed. And in the morning we ate breakfast and packed, then we headed outside to wear king and queen, along with the Bulma from out time, waited.  
  
"I think you two will have a chance at winning. Females are more powerful than males when reaching SS. I don't know why, and I don't like it." Vegeta said.  
  
"Wow, that means that me and Bra are stronger than you!" I joked.  
  
"Yes, unfortunantly, but don't rub it in!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Oh daddy! I'm going to miss you....." Bra hugged Vegeta. Vegeta hugged her back and then......started crying!  
  
"Princess, I'm going to miss you too." he wept.  
  
All of us looked wide-eyed.  
  
"Vegeta, I have a surprise for you." Queen Bulma told Vegeta.  
  
"What is it?" he said, as he stopped hugging Bra.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Queen Bulma smiled.  
  
"Wha!?" Vegeta went up to her and felt her stomach, it was a girl.  
  
"I'm going to have Bra." she smiled.  
  
"Awww! You're going to have me! Hear that Trunks, you're going to have a sister!" Bra hugged Trunks who turned red in embarresment. 'Oh no.....' he thought.  
  
We all said our goodbyes. Bulma and Marron are going to return to earth when Bebi's ki is gone, since Marron can read ki's now.  
  
*Bebi*  
  
Now Bebi was frustrated. He couldn't find Pan anywhere and he blew up towns everywhere to find her.  
  
"Damn it all! I should have kept the sayjin alive to tell me where she is!" he yelled to himself.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry it's so short, it seemed like the perfect chance to stop this fic. I'll update on friday or saturday! Ja! 


	44. How it Happened 43

HOW IT HAPPENED 43  
  
*A/N*  
  
I'm back! It was so hard living without the internet or any sort of computer and t.v! But I'm here and I've written this chapter. Sorry that it's late!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bra and I landed on earth, the trip through space didn't take long, and we landed on a grassy clearing. As soon as I got out I looked around and saw burning buildings, and dead bodies. It was a horrible sight and Bra and I looked freaked out.  
  
"Pan, he's killed all these people...." she wispered.  
  
"It's okay Bra, we'll find him. We can get the dragonballs to grant our wishes." I said.  
  
We capsulized the space ship and Bra and I flew in the air, trying to read his ki. It didn't take us long to find it, so we flew in the direction he was in. At last we found him.  
  
*Bebi's P.O.V*  
  
Ah, the brats are here. I knew they would come and try to save this pathetic planet. Hmmm.....there is something strange with their ki, something hidden....but I know they'll relase this new power of theirs.  
  
"I'm glad you've finally come to see the destinction of earth. After I'm through killing the last remaning sayjins, nothing can stop me." I told them from afar.  
  
"Our planet is not to be tampered with! We will fight for it, and we will kill you in the process." the blue haired one called Bra said.  
  
"Stupid girl, this planet was supposed to be destroyed long ago, but somehow it keeps surving. Even after all the people that have been killed. But no worry, I will put a stop to that." I said.  
  
"That's because you don't know about the dra-" the blue-haired brat started but the other girl covered her hand. What are they keeping from me?  
  
*Pan's P.O.V*  
  
Bra! God, this is the one villan who knows nothing about dragonballs and I want to keep it that way.  
  
"Sorry P-chan, I forgot." Bra apoligized.  
  
"Well, do you two want to save this planet or not? Come fight me." Bebi challenged.  
  
"Alright then, we will!" I said, not sounding worried, but I was.  
  
Bra and I began the fight with a swift kick towards his ribs, but he only grabbed our foots.  
  
"I will admit, your attempts were better than the others." he smirked.  
  
Bra and I transpmitted out of his grasp and Bra aimed her foot for his head and I aimed for his leg, he couldn't stop us from double-teaming. Bebi stopped my foot but couldn't stop Bra's and got knocked in the head.  
  
"You little brat! You will pay for that!" he snarled at Bra. Bra's eyes looked at mine for help and I gestured my eyes for her to fly.  
  
She flew up and away, while Bebi chased her. Bra was so fast he couldn't grab her and I transmitted in front of him and punched him in the gut, Bra came down with a elbow in the back. He cryed in pain and took a punch at my head but I barley dodged it while trying to aim more punches at him. Kick, kick, punch, kick was the style Bra and I used on him. Then a blast at him, so I turned SS to make my blast stronger and Bra didn't because she didn't want to waste energy. While Bra fought Bebi, I powered up and blasted him. It only left a scorch mark on his neck and he simply laughed. So I went in and helped Bra out.  
  
After a while, Bra and I were tired and bruised. Bebi must have realized our power and used his power to the full extent, making Bra and I power up a lot. I think he had this planned so we could waiste our energy. Now we were both at SS2, and kept kicking Bebi's ass.  
  
*Bebi's P.O.V*  
  
What is with these girls? Is it possible that they are stronger than the males who have reached SS3 and still failed? It must be, for their moves are unique and hard to challenge. This will be a worthy fight.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, I just got back and I'm tired and I want to put this chapter up soon. I also have to write chapters for all my other stories. 


	45. How it Happened 44

HOW IT HAPPENED 44  
  
  
  
After fighting with Bebi for a while, Bra and my power levels were starting to weaken because we were both exhausted. But there was no time for rest with the fate of the world in our hands.  
  
"Bra, I'm ready to try out my special move, stay out of the way until I'm finished." I directed her from behind the rock we were hiding behind.  
  
Bra nodded and I flew up to face him, he saw me and created his blast. I too started to create my blast. This move will be unexpected to him. He fired his most powerful blast at me, with great effort I caught it with the blast I had in my hand and threw his blast into the air, then I powered up my blast and once his blast came down, I fired my blast at him combined with his blast and it hit him head on. The blast was very powerful. The trick was, catching his blast and making the right timing to get his blast back and fire at him with my blast. Since he used his most powerful attack to supposedly hit me, it hit him as well as my blast. (A/N: There's a ton of 'blasts in that paragraph. Lol.)  
  
Instantly, he dissinegrated. Bra came out from behind the rock and we started cheering. The earth was saved at last.  
  
*Marron and Bulma on Vegeta-sei.*  
  
"They did it!" Marron cheered at the dinner table,once she felt Bebi's power level was gone.  
  
"I knew they could do it!" Bulma smiled.  
  
After they ate, Marron and Bulma decided to go home after good-byes.  
  
"Hopefully, we'll be able to run into this planet again." Bulma said to her other self.  
  
"I hope so too. And maybe by the time we do see you, Bra will be born." Queen Bulma said.  
  
"Good bye Vegeta! Good bye Trunks!" Marron and Bulma yelled to them. The space ship was ready to blast off.  
  
*Pan's P.O.V at Dende's*  
  
"Well done!" Dende and Piccolo smiled.  
  
At that moment, we could all hear Bulma's ship ready to land. Both Marron and Bulma ran out and hugged us.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay!" Bulma hugged Bra to death.  
  
"So I'm guessing your new attack had worked?" Marron asked.  
  
"yes, thanks to Vegeta." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry to interupt this reunion, but dragon balls must be found so we can wish back the others. There is a time limit though, you two only have 24 hours." Popo announced. Me and Bra's mouth flung open. We had just saved the earth and now we had to go on a dragon ball hunt that would have to be one day!  
  
Quickly Bra and I flew to C.C and grabbed the dragon radar, then we flew off to find the first dragon ball.  
  
"Thank Kami we don't have to find the dragon balls throughout the univerese, it's only on earth." I sighed in relief.  
  
"Here, I know a way we'll make things go quicker. I'll navigate and you'll find." Bra said while we were flying.  
  
"Why do I have to do the hard stuff!" I whined.  
  
"Because I'm a better navigator." She smirked Vegeta style.  
  
I decided not to argue and we found our first dragon ball in Russia. The next dragon ball was found in Korea. 18 hours to go.....The third dragon ball was found in africa and the fourth dragon ball was found in sweden....12 hours to go.....we found the fifth dragon ball in Canada and the sixth in the USA. 3 hours to go and we still couldn't find the last ball. 2 and a half hours left we found the dragon ball in the pacific ocean.  
  
"Shit! We'll have to go super sayjin!" I yelled to Bra as we were flying home.  
  
We both turned SS, but we weren't as fast because the other battle. I could tell we were close to Japan but now we only had an hour to get there and summon the dragon.  
  
We finally landed on Dende's and Dende called out the dragon. 10 min.....  
  
"I wish that all the people possesed by Bebi would come back to life!" I made the first wish.  
  
Everyone appeared. But we weren't finished.  
  
"I wish that all things and people destroyed by Bebi would come back to it's normal state!" Bra yelled to the dragon, and that finished our second. 3 min....and we still had one more wish. I couldn't figure out what to wish for but then a thought came to me.  
  
"Okay, my last wish is.....I wish no more evil will come to challenge this earth's presence!"  
  
"Your wishes have been granted. Do not bother me again." and with the dragon saying that, he dissapeared.  
  
Immediatly, everyone went to embrace family members and friends. I hugged my father, uncle and then Trunks who held me in his arms and smiled at me.  
  
"You did it Pan. You and Bra have proved to be the strongest and I'm not sure dad will take the fact that two females had over powered him, exspecially Goku's grand-daughter."  
  
"Ah, it wasn't that hard...." I lied. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Pan?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you." he then kissed me. Inside I was jumping up and down in excitment, but outside I started crying.  
  
"Why are you crying Pan-chan?"  
  
"I'm just so happy."  
  
My father saw us and went up to us, glaring at Trunks.  
  
"Your bond has officially begun." my dad smiled. Trunks and I looked at each other surprised.  
  
"But...I thought...." he cut me off.  
  
"You two have never kissed before in this passion, I'm afraid to say, your bond has come. BUT I will not allow mating until you're 21!"  
  
"Okie dad!" I hugged my father, Trunks still stood speechless in surprise.  
  
*Bra and Goten*  
  
Goten hugged Bra. Bra hugged Goten. Both couldn't hold in their feelings anymore and they started kissing. Vegeta whipped his head around and caught them. He prepared to charge at Goten but Bulma grabbed his ear.  
  
"Do NOT interrupt Vegeta!"  
  
"My ear, woman, MY EAR!" he yelled while struggiling.  
  
"Then leave them alone!" Vegeta growled loudly and Bulma pulled Vegeta by the ear away from the kissing couple.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*A/N*  
  
My story will come to a close after a chapter or two. I have another T/P story out that I wanna write and this story is interupting me. Please don't stop reading my story yet. 


	46. How it Happened 45

HOW IT HAPPENED 45  
  
*A/N* I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of How it Happened. It has been fun reading your reviews and dissing the flamers. Ah, I'll thank you at the end of the story.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Pan, I love you." came the sound of Trunk's voice in my dreams last night. Ever since he said those words to me yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking of him. "Phone, Pan!" my dad said to me. Who could be calling me at 7 in the morning? Groggily, I answered my blue jelly phone and heard Trunk's voice on the other end: "Morning, Pan." "Hey, you baka! I was sleeping." I said grouchily. "Whoops sorry. Well I called to ask if you would come to the beach with me, Goten, Bra, Marron and Ubuu?" "Hmm.....what's today?" I asked. "August 12, 2002, Tuesday." he updated. "Ok, what time?" "Meet at the beach at 12, bring your bikini, towel, blanket and 8 bags of marshmellows because we're having a bonfire till 10 at night." "Sure, see ya then." I was about to hang up the phone when he said: "Bye Pan, I love you." Then he hung up. Kami, Trunks, how am I going to live if you keep telling me you love me? Those words make me melt and now I'm going to go in a daze right....now. For 15 minutes I just thought of him until my mom called me for breakfast. I rushed down stairs and ate. Telling my mom and dad of the plans we had this afternoon. "I don't mind." shrugged my dad. "Me either." My mom smiled at me, " I'm just happy you're with the one you love." After eating I took a shower got into my Sport top bikini, and and wore overalls to cover up while I went to the grocery market in my comvertible, I rushed out the door grabbing a blanket and a towel. Then I bought 10 bags of marshmellows and drove to the beach. It was very sunny outside and pretty warm so I put the top of the comvertible down and drove. The beach Trunks recomended was a private one that he owned, it had a lagoon next to it with a water fall and the water was an extreme blue. "Pan's here!" Came Marron's voice and I got out of my car and brought my stuff. "This is exactly want we need, a nice relaxing vacation after saving the world." Bra sighed in Goten's shoulders as I sat down my stuff next to them. "Hi Pan." said Trunks coming up to me and putting his towel by mine. "Hey. I brought all the stuff, now.....LETS GO SWIMMING!" I screamed and jumped out of my overalls and raced in the water. Goten and Trunks followed after me, followed by a reluctanat Bra and Marron who assumed the water was too cold. "I just noticed, where's Ubuu?" I asked half way in the water. "I'm right here." came his voice from the air. He dove in the water and swam over to Marron and gave her a kiss on the lips. "AWW! Goten come here and give me a kiss!" said Bra jealously. "Only if you come in the water." he teased. "GOTEN! Fine!" She went ankle deep in the water. "No! Come over to me." said Goten. "Goten, if you don't come over here and give me a kiss I won't even kiss you anymore!" Bra yelled. Goten sighed and swam over to her. "Spoiled brat!" I joked to Bra. "Oh! Just go kiss Trunks and shut up." she said and got kissed by Goten. I turned my head towards Trunks and his lips were met with mine. "AWWW!" came the sounds of Marron, Bra, Goten and Ubuu as Trunks and I finished kissing. I blushed and so did Trunks. All of a sudden he dunked me in the water! "Remember THAT Pan-chan?" Trunks laughed. "That was all very romantic, until you dunked me under!" I frowned. "I'm just teasing with you." Trunks shrugged. "Hey, lets play tag!" Goten interupted. "Tag! You're it!" He tagged Bra and she fell over, face first in the water. She came out of the water red with anger and Goten turned scared. "I'll show you TAG!" she growled and jumped on Goten and they both fell in the water.  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
Everyone came out of the water, and rushed to their towels cuz it was starting to get cold. "Goten, come sit next to me make me warm." purred Bra at Goten. "No, the whole time we were swimming you pushed my head in the water. Why should I forgive you." Goten humphed. "Pwease.....I love you...." Bra said in a baby voice and made puppy dog eyes. Goten gave in and him and Bra snuggled. Trunks gagged behing their backs and I giggled at him. "You have to learn how to risist from the puppy dog eyes Goten. She'll get anything she wants that way." Trunks said to Goten. "I don't care." Goten said as he and Bra continued to snuggle. "Thank god there's two other people in this group who aren't that occupied in each other." I pointed towards Marron and Ubuu. The two came and sat over by us and we started talking. "This year has been tough." Ubuu said. "Ya, but nothing Bra and Pan couldn't handle." Marron said to me. "So, Pan. Speaking of a tough year, what did Bebi do to you in my body?" Trunks asked interestingly. "Oh, that. He almost tried to rape me." "Nani?! What a pervert!" "Lets forget about that and cook some marshmellows." Ubuu suggested. "Marshmellows?" Goten's head popped up, waking up Bra. "ERR! You woke me up!" Bra whined. "For once Bra, stop complaining! We're going to make marshmellows and I know Goten's going to want to help making them." Trunks said to her. Bra pouted and sat up. "Alright, make marshmellows. Only if Goten makes me one." Bra said. "Ok Bra-chan." Goten groaned. The rest of the night we ate marshmellows and snuggled with the loves of our lives, and looked at the stars. I looked at my clock and it said 11:30. We had been sleeping and we were supposed to be due home an hour and a half ago. Oh well, we'll go home tomorrow. Ubuu was right, this has been a tough year. First my rivalry with Marron, then making friends with Ubuu and Marron. Then the androids, and the whole full moon thing, and just recently: the Bebi problem. I'm one lucky girl. I'm alive, I have new friends, and I'm with Trunks. Nothing could be more perfect and I'm dying to know what will happen in the future.  
  
*Wedding Day: 5 years later*  
  
I am now 23, the same age my parents got married. It was only half an hour before the wedding. It was going to be a triple wedding because Marron was getting married to Ubuu, Goten is getting married to Bra and I'm marrying Trunks. Us three girls were in the dressing room, dresses on, hair up, make up on, and very nervous. "Here's the brides!" said Bulma as all of our mothers came in to give us hugs. "GRANDCHILDREN!" screeched Chi Chi. "Lots of grandchildren!" "Grama...."I covered my face in embarresment. "But Chi Chi and I both want granchildren. At least 5 each." said Bulma, like having children was the simplest thing to do. "Marron, just be glad that your mother isn't as crazy as those two." 18 wispered in Marron's ears. Marron giggled. "Well, we'll all get ready to walk down the isle. I know having your mother as brides maids is a very crazy thing." said Chi Chi. All three of them hugged us one last time and left. Our lives would come to a change in 5 minutes. And I knew each of us were happy about who we were spending the rest o our lives with.  
  
*2 years later: In the hospital room*  
  
"Breathe Pan breathe....."Trunks calmed me, he was sitting on a chair next to me. "Trunks.....I"M BREATHING!" I shouted in his sensitive ears. "Have I told you how much I HATE you!" "Yes: I got you pregnant and now you want to kill me. Having a baby isn't this hard." oh, he didn't know the HALF of it. "YOU BAKA! It's worst than facing 3 Bebi's! Now give me your hand!" "Fine, here's my-AHHHHH!!! You're squeezing the life out of my hand!!!" "That's how much it hurts, damn it! That's it, this baby's supposed to be due in 8 hours, I'm going to have it right now! NURSE!" Nurses rushed over and told me to wait 8 hours. What did they think I am, immortal?  
  
*Outside the Doctor's room*  
  
"Ouch! That sounds like it hurts." Goten whined because he heard Trunks and Pan in the room. "Trunks diserves it." Bra snorted. "My Panny! She's having a baby!" Videl cried into Gohan's shoulder. "You know what this means?" Bulma asked an excited Chi Chi. "GRANCHILD NUMBER ONE!" They yelled, loud enough for the whole city to hear. "IF YOU EVEN THINK I'M PUTTING UP WITH THIS AGAIN, YOU'RE WRONG!" Pan shouted from the other room, obiously hearing them. "Stupid onna's. You're bursting my ear drums!" said Vegeta angrily. "Aren't you excited that you're going to be a granfather?" Gohan asked him. "Brat, I'm way too handsome to be a grandfather!"said Vegeta. "Shut up grandpa." Bulma snickered. "You're old enough to be one." "And you look old enough!" Vegeta shot back which led to another arguement. Everyone else ignored them. "Poor Pan, if having a baby means going through this much pain, I don't want one." Marron said. "Me niether." Bra agreed. Ubuu and Goten exchanged identical grins. Evil grins.  
  
*In the Doctor's Room*  
  
"Here you are Miss Briefs. It's an adorable baby girl-with a TAIL?!" the nurse shrieked and handed the baby to Trunks. "Pan, she looks like you. Except with Dark black hair and a tint of purple." said Trunks happily at our girl. "What are you going to name her?" the doctor asked. "You name her." I said to Trunks. "Hmm....Lily, Lily Taylor Briefs." "Cute name." I smiled, "Now let me hold my baby." Trunks gave me Lily, who started drooling. An hour later we were able to have visitors come in our room. "Let me hold her!" Chi Chi squealed. "No! Let me hold her!" Bulma argued. "Here, let grama hold her first and then Bulma." I said. Everyone took turns holding the baby, then Vegeta held her. Both looked at each other. "Goo."said Lily and she wrapped her tail around Vegeta's arm. "What the hell is she doing?" Vegeta asked. "Aww, dad, she likes you." Trunks laughed. "Hmmm.....well all I have to say is that you better train her." he tried to pry Lily off his arm but her tail wouldn't let him go. Everyone in the room laughed.  
  
*1 year later*  
  
Bra and Marron were now in the hospital room. With Ubuu and Goten at their sides. Both females were screaming at the males and got hit in the head repeaditly. After a few hours, Bra had her baby first. We all went in to look at the new baby. It was a girl with light aqua colored hair and dark blue eyes. She looked like Bulma, and Bra. Goten was proud to have a little girl and named her Glory Ashley Son. She had a tail too, and like Lily she wrapped it around Vegeta's arm too. All of us 'awwed'. Vegeta looked annoyed. "What is it with brats taking a liking towards me?!" he yelled. "GRANCHILD NUMBER 2!" Bulma and Chi Chi yelled. "And the last!" Bra shouted. After a half hour Marron had her baby and it was a boy. With dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Marron named him Andrew. Now, we all have kids. It's going to be sooo cute when they all get older.  
  
*5 years later, when Lily is 6*  
  
"Daddy, mommy.......how did you two get together?" Lily asked us, one night while we both tucked her in bed. "Well.....you tell her Trunks." I said. Trunks and I sat down by Lily's bed and Trunks began: "Well Lily, this is How it Happened......"  
  
*********************************************************************** *A/N* Sorry I had to end this! You all have been good reviewers and had reviewed every chapter! Thank you so much! It was kewl getting over 200 reviews! And ta think, I wrote 45 chapters in less than a year. That's a big deal for me. Don't forget peeps, I have another T/P and G/B fic out! Just look under my name, and I hope I see your reviews. Once again, THANK YOU! JA! *Gurlie~Gal* 


End file.
